Vandread Raven
by Vader23A
Summary: The war between the corporations has ended and one NEXT pilot finds himself transported to an alternate universe where a new war, one he can never imagine is about to begin. Vandread/Armored Core: For Answer crossover. OCXMeia
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games but I do own my OC and his neat looking Armored Core.

Vandread Raven

More than 10 years have passed since a major conflict known as the National Dismantlement War ended and several months have passed since the recent Lynx War ended. A league of corporations have taken control of Earth, to escape the pollution that poisons the surface caused by Kojima technology the League built massive floating platforms called Cradles. Only at 7,000 meters above the ground is the air clean and safe to breath, the surface of the planet has become a battlefield where corporations fight for the resource plants that provide power to the Cradles as the war came to a close giant humanoid weapons called Armored Core NEXTs allowed the League to establish their rule on the planet. Their pilots are called Lynx. (A/N: To the people who are new to the Armored Core games, a NEXT is a more technologically advanced Armored Core that can cause major damage and Lynx is just another name for a Raven.) Fearing the power and independence of these Lynx, the League left them behind on the poisoned land serving as foot soldiers for the never ending Economic War. They now work as mercenaries for an organization called Collared. While the League derive their power from enormous battle stations called Arms Forts, the once mighty Lynx became shadows of their former selves.

But some people have doubts about the Cradles one is an American teenage Lynx. His name is Keith Oswell he's been a NEXT pilot since he was 6 years old. Of course before that he was your ordinary kid. But when he turned 6 his parents died in a terrorist attack leaving him as the remaining member of the Oswell family. He wandered the streets for months before a girl named Katrina found him and took him in. Katrina was a year older than him, making her 7 at the time. After Keith registered as a NEXT pilot in Collared, Katrina immediately began training him in piloting, marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, etc. His NEXT, Black Dragon, is of his own design. Over several weeks Keith quickly developed a friendship with Katrina and saw her as a mentor and mother figure like he never had since his real mother died. A month later his training was complete and was now a full-fledged Lynx.

10 years later…

Keith is now 16 years old and a highly respected pilot. His black hair is cut into a medium length just above his ears with hardly any running down the back of his neck due to a fire mishap while doing target practice with a pistol. His body is well muscular and built for his age; he wears a necklace around his neck with a ruby at the end given to him by Katrina herself. He wears it as a sign of respect to his mentor. His eyes have the deepest shade of blue ever known. He stands at a height of 5'6.

Katrina is 17 years old and has the curves of a young woman her long blue hair extends to the middle of her back; her breasts are well formed, not too big or small. Just around the right size. Her pretty violet eyes add a glow to her, her skin is cream colored. She has a body that most men would die to touch! However, the men who have received a savage kick to the face only Keith has managed to win her heart, which made others jealous of him not that he can't blame them Katrina is the prettiest female Lynx known!

The two are currently browsing through the list of available missions while enjoying a break after completing an escort mission all of the other assignments have been boring except for taking on Arms Forts and enemy NEXTs. Eventually one catches their attention, the mission's name is "Destroy Arteria Ulna." They choose that one and the briefing began. A man's voice appeared while the background of the screen changes to a series of flags holding the name "ORCA" wavering in a snowy sky, "Greetings, Maximilian Thermidor here. We want you to infiltrate GA America's Arteria facility, Ulna, and destroy it. This stands in the face of everything the Cradles stand for and will be considered an act of treason, with that understood I want you to listen to what I tell you. Some fled to the Cradles and live in the clean air others were abandoned, condemned to the Earth's poisonous surface maintaining this system is causing horrible pollution on the surface, that pollution will soon start bleeding into the atmosphere itself. The Cradles were only a temporary measure humankind has no future on this planet unless we stop them! You may think I'm an alarmist but I speak the truth if you believe in what I say then you must take this mission." The briefing ends.

Keith asked, "What do you think, Katrina? Should we accept this request?"

His mentor answered his question, "Well, the League is making everyone believe in what they are doing is right but they are lying through their teeth and I feel a sense of truth behind Thermidor's words. I say we accept this mission!" With the decision made, Keith and Katrina board their NEXTs and head for Arteria Ulna.

After 20 minutes they reach the target area. Keith and Katrina's operator, Serene Haze ordered, "Commence mission. Your target is miles above you so start climbing! You know what you're doing what it'll mean right?"

Keith said, "Yes we know what we're doing, Serene. Besides everyone knows that life on this planet won't last forever with holes in the ozone layer, tons of carbon dioxide being dumped into the atmosphere, the Sun slowly getting brighter by 10% every 1 billion years, tearing down rainforests, endangering animal species and all that. If it weren't for those damn Assault Cells crowding the Earth's orbit we would be finding new worlds to call home but we are stuck on this planet that we're supposed to be treating with respect! Instead it's the opposite we are damning this planet!"

Katrina chuckled, "Ha ha, man, Keith I haven't seen you that mad since the death of your parents. But I feel the same way as you do about the condition the Earth's in for now let's focus on the mission." Keith calms down and the two launch their attack on Arteria Ulna by first removing enemy units as they begin their ascent, when they reach the target they are greeted by enemy fire from a pair of Normals with high-caliber sniper rifles on their backs but Keith and Katrina know that a sniping weapon is ineffective at close-range so they use their respective NEXT's speed to rapidly close in and destroy the Normals with their laser blades. Next they commence with the destruction of the power regulators that direct energy to the Cradles, it only took a couple of rounds from Black Dragon's Gatling gun and Red Angel's machine gun to destroy them. Soon all of the regulators are trashed.

Serene said, "Confirmed, all targets destroyed! Mission complete."

They return to base and Thermidor said in a pleased voice, "You have shown me your answer. Welcome to ORCA!" Now all that the two have to do is wait for the next ORCA mission. After re-supplying Keith goes on a solo mission to destroy GA America's Arms Fort, Great Wall. It's the most powerful land-based weapon it is also big and nimble but Keith shouldn't underestimate it. Great Wall is equipped with powerful guns and heavy armor so the best method was to enter from the rear and destroy it from the inside. Once inside he would target its power source, after that it will set off a chain reaction that will blow the Arms Fort apart.

After a gruesome 80 minutes Great Wall is in ruins, Keith is beginning to think the League is overconfident to believe that Arms Forts are the perfect replacement but the NEXT pilot knows that these giants are nothing compared to a skilled Lynx! Sure the Arms Forts are bigger, have more firepower and can have thicker armor but they're also slow and manned by thousands of soldiers. Not to mention they take a lot longer to build!

The next day Keith and Katrina received a mission from Thermidor. It appears that the League has discovered the brigade's anti-satellite batteries, doubtless the League will send a group of Lynx in an attempt to destroy them; the Orca leader wants Keith and Katrina to coordinate with his men and defend the cannons.

Arriving at the site, they see an Orca NEXT already prepared for the fight. Its pilot Neo Nidius said, "You two are Collared's top ranked Lynx? I've heard of you. So Thermidor has approved you I hope you two live up to your reputations. I'll start the attack with my assault cannon but don't get in its line of fire. It won't end well!"

As soon as Katrina moves in to attack an aerial Arms Fort closing in on their position Keith picks up one the enemy's voice over his radio, "Ambient here, targets confirmed. Not a problem commencing attack!" Black Dragon's radar detects the enemy approaching at high-speed Keith manages to get a good look at the machine as it disengages its overed booster. The enemy Armored Core is a two-legged light model designed for excellent speed and mobility but the drawback with this design is that their defense is really low and can only carry light loads. It shouldn't take long to destroy this machine with the firepower Black Dragon has! The American Lynx watches out for possible ambushes remembering that Thermidor said the League of Corporations would be sending more than one enemy Lynx. Either way Keith, Katrina and Neo have to defend these anti-satellite batteries, for they will play an important role in Thermidor's "Closed Plan" so Black Dragon and Ambient start battling it out.

Keith switches to the multi-chain missile launcher and opens the vertical support missiles on Black Dragon's shoulders, after the black machine's FCS (Fire Control System) reaches its 10 lock max, Keith fires a barrage of missiles at Ambient, its pilot manages to dodge most of them but a few hit home and caused some major damage to her craft. Suddenly Serene informed, "NEXT detected! Closing in on our position, BFF Stix Quadropid!"

The incoming enemy cried, "Looks like you've noticed me, how perceptive of you. You're blessed with an excellent operator!" Neo recognizes that voice. It's none other than Wong-Shoa Long Neo knew it's just like that old man to prepare an ambush. Judging by his voice, the enemy Lynx must be in his late 40s or early 50s and his NEXT appears to be a four-legged model. Katrina starts her attack on him after destroying that aerial Arms Fort. She fires her two machine guns at Stix Quadropid, 40mm bullets come out while empty shells fall to the ground all the while moving Red Angel around to avoid counter-fire.

Keith and Katrina decide to switch targets now Keith faces Wong-Shoa Long while Katrina deals with Lilium. A round from Quadropid's back mounted laser cannon strikes Black Dragon's Gatling gun, causing it spark. Fearing that the magazine drum will explode Keith jettisoned the weapon and resorts to using his laser blade. Keith cried, "Prepare to lose, scum!" He removes one of the four-legged NEXT's arms, leaving it with three weapons.

Red Angel's machine guns tear through Ambient's weak armor, deciding to end this battle Katrina activates her machine's Assault Armor, a cyan colored sphere of Kojima energy gathers then implodes before turning into a powerful blast, this attack effectively puts the enemy out of action.

The pilot informed, "Ambient has been disabled, mission failed. Forgive me, my master. Keith and Katrina have turned their backs on Collared!"

Serene said, "Confirmed. Ambient has been destroyed."

Lilium's partner said in regret, "Looks like this is the best I could do!"

Neo taunted, "You best high tail and run, Wong-Shoa Long. The battlefield is not a place for scheming old men!" The anti-satellite batteries have been successfully defended.

Around 5:20 p.m. the ORCA leader appears on worldwide television. He declared, "I am Maximilian Thermidor, I'm the leader of ORCA. We believe that what the League of Corporations is doing is nothing more than deception; the Cradles system isn't a permanent measure against the pollution that poisons Earth's surface. You citizens of the world are being fooled! We humans must make our own decisions and build our own futures. The crimes committed by these companies are robbing humanity of its future eventually they will destroy the entire planet, the National Dismantlement War and the Lynx War as well, were waged to hide their crimes. ORCA stands against them fighting now to purge those sins! It's too late for compromises, sacrifices must be made, the price we all must pay will be great, atonement shall not be easy, and the blame lies with all of us. Two fellow pilots have seen the errors of the League's ways and have joined our cause. You corporations will not stop us from freeing mankind itself of your chains of hypocrisy and to other NEXT pilots, we offer you a choice: Join us or stay out of our way!" The broadcast stops after that.

On May 8, 2010, Keith goes on another solo mission, this time his target is Answerer a high-tech Arms Fort developed by Interior Union and Omer Science Technology. It is armed with the latest Kojima weaponry and considerably stronger than any of the other Arms Forts Keith and Katrina had encountered but if Keith succeeds, Thermidor and the others will move to the final phase of the Closed Plan.

The 16 year old confronts the Answerer at Old Peace City. When he gets a visual on it, its shape is very unusual than any of the others. It's shaped like a pinecone but Keith heeds Thermidor's words about this behemoth's arsenal. As he fires up his main boosters and takes to the skies, his target begins its attack by launching Kojima missiles as he gets a better look. It seems that the Arms Fort's armament are divided into two sections. Underneath its support fins are laser cannons and spike-shaped missile launchers connected to a spire like base, the upper part is just armed with regular missiles. Keith focuses first on the ballistic missiles on both ends of the AF with his laser blade before destroying the remaining ones with his new right hand weapon. Suddenly his NEXT's sensors detects a massive amount of Kojima energy emanating from the behemoth's core. Serene exclaimed, "It's attacking with Assault Armor? Get out of there now!"

Keith gets out of the blast radius and said in disgust, "Sick, twisted bastards! They have gone too far this time!" The pilot takes out the Answerer by cutting off the support fins, this is turn causes the distribution of weight to shift. Eventually he removes nearly all of the fins with nothing to keep it afloat the Arms Fort plummets to the ground and Black Dragon used its overed booster to leave the combat zone.

Splendid with their results Thermidor gives Keith and Katrina the week off, as they won't launch their final attack on Arteria Cranium until then. The two head to a beach and enjoy watching the ocean. Keith is wearing swimsuit trunks and his mentor now friend has a cute bikini on. Katrina lays her head on Keith's shoulder the black-haired youth blushed from the contact, he knew her feelings for him are strong but he never expected that Katrina loved him so deeply. She said in a cute voice, "The ocean is beautiful, isn't it Keith?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, it is. It's a shame that others will not understand how fragile its beauty is." They look at each other and Katrina places a hand on top of his then they kissed one another, they stayed like that for a few minutes before they broke for air. After that, they hug the feeling of Katrina's breasts pressing against his chest sends his hormones skyrocketing but Keith suppresses them. Katrina suggests to her friend that they'd go to Cradle 04 for a bite to eat, as this will be the last time they see this system in service.

1 week later, D-Day has come for the Cradles! The two Lynx enter Arteria Cranium after receiving a message from Thermidor stating that he died when he came here and also said that another of his followers, Malzel, won't return alive from his mission at Big Box. That leaves Keith and Katrina as the surviving members of ORCA, he asks them to take the Cranium in his place. When they reach its heart another pair of enemy NEXTs are waiting for them but these guys were different they're more skilled and cautious. One of the pilots is named Adam Archer an extremely dangerous terrorist and the other is Wynne D. Fanchon, a highly skilled pilot who has never failed a mission like Keith. The American teens know they might not survive this. The four start fighting and for 60 agonizing minutes they exchange fire damaging each other's NEXTs. Black Dragon's weapons are nearly out of ammo and its 07-Moonlight is the only one left ready to be used. This is a bad situation Keith is in! He is exhausted by all of the maneuvers as Adam closes in for the kill Katrina comes to her friend's aid, taking a round from the enemy's grenade cannon. The shell pierces Red Angel's Primal Armor and explodes on its core the blast enters the cockpit and shrapnel hit Katrina. Her scream allowed Keith to recover his strength. He watches in horror as Red Angel falls to the ground enraged by the sight, Keith goes berserk on Adam. Cutting off Black Heart's weaponry before using his unit's hands to slam Black Heart against a wall repeatedly. After the tenth time its body is badly damaged and electricity arches around the downed unit, Keith now turns his attention towards Fanchon. Black Dragon's red eyes glow with fury in response to its pilot's anger. He yelled, "You killed Katrina! It's over for you, Wynne D!" One violent slash from the 07-Moonlight laser blade puts her machine out of action. Both targets have been destroyed.

Serene informed, "So ends phase 1 of the Closed Plan. You are the sole remaining member of ORCA!"

Fanchon said, "To treasure a life…is that something to laugh at? Everything is twisted! You, this world, everything!"

Keith responded, "Nobody said that the world is perfect, Wynne D. Fanchon. You should've stayed out of ORCA's way and now you paid the price!" He gets out of Black Dragon and opens the hatch to Red Angel's cockpit and unbuckles Katrina's unconscious body from her seat. Keith enters Black Dragon again and seals the hatch and leaves the facility before Red Angel explodes.

ORCA took control of Arteria Cranium, without the energy needed to support them the Cradles came crashing down to Earth. In the devastation and poisoned air of the planet's surface, infants coughed in the arms of their despairing mothers while the anti-satellite batteries continue their steady charge, the sins of the corporations purged. Even though humanity is decimated they will discover a new frontier: Outer Space. A new direction at last! It will be a time of growth, ambition and war.

Keith stands on Black Dragon's core holding Katrina in his arms bridal style while watching the cannons fire more rounds up into the planet's orbit ridding it of Assault Cells. Suddenly his friend's eyes open to see the sight. She asked, "What is that?"

Keith answered, "Those are the anti-satellite batteries, Katrina. We took Arteria Cranium this is phase one of the Closed Plan, these cannons are clearing our path to space so we can leave this dying planet and colonize new ones up there." Suddenly Katrina's breathing becomes labor, Keith could only watch as Katrina died in his arms. Just when he thought he could put the past behind him, it comes back to haunt Keith. He lost another loved one! Later that day a funeral is held for Katrina, to her fellow pilots she was like a sister to them, only Keith doesn't attend the funeral he didn't want to show himself though he watches it through a monitor in his machine. On May 15, Keith watches the cannons fire one last round but just as he prepares to leave a blinding white light comes out of nowhere and envelops him. From this moment on his life will never be the same.

To be continued…

Okay, first off I'm a huge fan of the Armored Core game series and of the Vandread anime. I had a feeling that these two franchises had the ability to work as a crossover so I decided to create this story.

Second, this is my first fan fiction so reviews are welcome as long as they're appropriate. I don't know what pairings I should do yet.

Third, I decided to revise the prologue to make it more interesting I also added some battle scenes here. Plus I described a little of my character's history, more of his past will be revealed in later chapters. I'm nearly halfway done with chapter 1.

Until then,

Vader 23A


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games. However, I do own Keith Oswell, my original character, and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

In another galaxy a ceremony is underway for the commissioning of a planet's newest weapon, the Vanguard.

The general said, "With these Vanguards we, the men of Tarak, will finally be able to defeat those cursed women!"

Tarak is a world comprised entirely of men. Seen from space, the planet is a total disappointment. It's a desert planet with virtually no water down on the surface it has factories and other buildings, indicating that people have managed to colonize this planet despite the harsh conditions. Above Tarak, Black Dragon slowly drifts toward the planet's orbit its pilot Keith is unconscious but alive. Even though most of the NEXT's systems are offline at the moment the life support and radio systems remain active so Keith can hear what the general of Tarak was saying.

He mumbled, "Tarak? What kind of lame name for a planet is that? A war between the two genders okay this is getting weird." And he thought he's seen everything but this takes the cake. Just what kind of universe has he been transported to?

Flashback

_Keith was still blinded by the white light as it took him to who knows where. Suddenly the light faded away and then Black Dragon was rammed by a boulder-sized asteroid Keith's head hit the control panel and knocked him out luckily his helmet took the brunt of the impact, saving him from suffering head injury. At the same time he noticed that he felt light headed, it could only mean one thing. The American teenager was in space_!

End of flashback

His radio then picks up the Prime Minister yelling to someone, "I said cancel the exhibition match!"

The bridge operator replied, "This isn't part of the match. It's the women! They're attacking, sir!" Keith then heard a woman's voice.

It said, "Looks like we got ourselves a big catch, captain."

Another voice, this one much older, added, "Yes, it looks like today is our lucky day!"

Regaining consciousness he wanted to figure out what is going on out there, the young Lynx tries to activate his machine and surprisingly it responds. The systems begin to power up while he does a full system diagnosis to check for any damaged circuits or abnormalities and the diagnosis showed everything is normal. The cockpit monitors come back online as Black Dragon's eyes also reactivate. Keith turned his NEXT around and finds himself caught in the middle of a battle between Tarak ships and space pirates.

On the Ikazuchi's bridge the Prime Minister ordered, "Launch the Vanguards!"

The operator protested, "But sir most of our pilots are still trainees!"

His superior barked, "If we don't use our newest weapon then we will bring shame to our forefathers!"

In the vanguard hanger an engineer said, "Launching Vanguards! Prepare for zero gravity!" After that he throws the switch to reduce the gravity in the hanger as pilots get to their machines. The Vanguards launch one by one and start attacking the female fighter aircraft called Dreads.

One pilot asked, "What are these things? They're getting in my way!"

The leader said in a calm voice, "Ignore the Vanguards just concentrate on getting inside the target." Inside Black Dragon Keith watched as the Dreads fly through the anti-aircraft fire, whoever these pilots are they sure got some mad skills.

Suddenly he hears the bridge operator on the Tarak flagship again.

He said, "Sir, we've got two craft on radar! One is the female pirate ship and the other's signature is unknown!"

The Prime Minister demanded, "Put it on screen!" The operator did so and the monitor shows Keith's NEXT.

It had humanoid legs that made it stand vertical, a neat core unit, a head that gave it a commander like look, human like arms for carrying weaponry, and had extremely thick armor made out of titanium alloy and depleted uranium. This armor allowed the NEXT to take a horrific amount of punishment in any kind of terrain or temperature and still keep going. A large spiked stabilizer rested on each side of the middle part of its legs. The machine's body had a black color scheme while the neck, joints, hands, and back of the legs remained gray. Its eyes were colored red. This enabled Keith's machine to blend in with dark environments, especially during night missions. On the right forearm lied an upgraded grenade rifle, the left had a high-output laser blade making it a deadly weapon for close-range combat, the right back unit held an extremely powerful grenade cannon, the left back unit held a multi-chain missile launcher that also contained amazing offense power and had an incredible fire rate. Finally a pair of vertical launch type support missiles rested on Black Dragon's shoulders. Judging from its appearance, Black Dragon is a medium model, balancing between offense, defense, mobility and speed. A dragon-shaped emblem was printed on the behemoth's left arm, giving it its name "Black Dragon."

Already pressured by the situation, the Tarak Prime Minister rashly thinks it's a new weapon developed by the women and orders the Vanguards to consider it an enemy and attack it.

A warning alarm blares in Keith's cockpit as the HMD (Head Mounted Display) inside his helmet detects hostiles closing in from his four o'clock. Taking a moment to study the oncoming enemy Vanguards, Keith sees that they were a major disappointment to him. The Tarak machines are designed to carry all kinds of close-range weapons and are quite capable on land but they weren't designed for space combat that well. They wouldn't last 5 seconds against him unless a skilled pilot was behind the controls! The Vanguards draw their swords in an attempt to slash Keith, he effortlessly avoids them but unfortunately he dives right into the path of a homing missile fired from one of the Tarak escort ships. When the missiles impact and the ensuing fireball forms it's assumed that the black machine is destroyed, they wait until the smoke cleared to see the result. Keith comes bursting out of the smoke cloud unharmed and ignites his 07-Moonlight, a violet colored energy blade comes out of the hilt and mercilessly slaughters the 5 Vanguards before releasing a round from his grenade rifle on the ship responsible for that missile!

The pirates remain focused on raiding the Ikazuchi though they're grateful that a fellow pirate came to their aid. Another pair of Vanguards come out of the Ikazuchi and one of them targets the white Dread, the pilot didn't see it coming and gasped in horror before Black Dragon kicked it away from her. The NEXT turns around and the Dread pilot found herself staring into the red eyes of Black Dragon. Suddenly she receives a text message from the NEXT's pilot.

It said, "Go ahead, I'll cover you! I can handle these Vanguards they're no match for me!" The Dread pilot follows the order because there's no way in hell she wants to become this Armored Core pilot's enemy!

In the one of the Ikazuchi's supply rooms, a young Tarak mechanic named Hibiki Tokai hot wires his prison to deactivate the laser bars and said, "Never underestimate a mechanic's knowledge!" He prepares to leave but stops when he heard a white, egg-shaped robot lying on the floor with a static screen. It became like that when an explosion rocked the ship, Hibiki hesitates then decides to take the robot with him.

Somewhere else in the ship a female pilot of a blue colored Dread struggles with her craft, she fires at a wall in front of her to prevent a collision with it. Hibiki manages to reach one of the skywalks in the ship's reactor room he wonders what is going. Suddenly the ceiling above him glows a bright orange then explodes.

The Prime Minister reaches for an emergency switch on the bridge control panel.

The bridge operator said, "Sir, you can't be serious!"

The Prime Minister replied, "I must at least save a part of the Ikazuchi before everything falls to the women. To save the ship, I will separate the old from the new!" With that he throws the switch forward causing emergency bulkheads to engage as the old section separates from the new section of the Tarak flagship, the vibration rocked the interior.

In the reactor room Hibiki starts to come around after being knocked out by the explosion when the blue Dread crashed through the roof. Suddenly his hand comes into contact with something. It felt soft yet pliable, when his vision returned to normal he looks up and shrieked, "Ah, a monster!" He begins to run but stops when a young voice told him to wait, the voice belonged to a 16-year old girl.

The young girl removes her helmet/mask and space suit. Her deep red hair extended down close to her ankles, a golden object rested on her head resembling a tiara, she wore a black tank top along with a decorative jacket and skirt that exposed her curves, and wore ankle-high boots.

Her aquamarine eyes shined with excitement, "Wow! It's a real alien!" Hibiki is lost. Why was she calling him an alien? She waves her hand up and down, the Tarak responds by waving his hand.

Dita cried with starry eyes, "I did it! I made first contact!" Hibiki, already nervous by being around a woman, takes off with Dita not far behind.

A laser hits a wall inches away from one of the Tarak cadets' face. The woman guard keeps watch over the cadets as they're loaded into the escape pods, nearby the infiltration team start to remove their suits.

One had long blonde hair that hovered above her feet, donned an exotic black dress that exposed a large amount of cleavage. Her breasts were large and full. She stood at 5'9 her name is Jura.

She said, "I know it's disinfected and all but I just won't get used to the smell!"

Another woman removes her space suit. This one had an athletic body, she had on a white and black flight suit, a circlet rested over her left eye, but it didn't hamper her beauty. Her light blue hair was cut into a short boyish style which her suited fine, her blue eyes would want any man to just stare at them for hours. Her name is Meia Gisborn she was a year younger than Jura, placing her around 19 and stood at 5'6. Her face also showed great leadership, something that Keith possesses too.

She asked, "Has anyone seen Dita?"

A woman named Barnette answered, "Last I saw her, she was having control problems with her Dread and-ow! Be careful, Paiway my skin's delicate you know!"

Another one of the Tarak cadets looks over his shoulder to see the two women and grunted before moving on.

The bridge operator informed, "Sector 4 has been breached!"

The Tarak Prime Minister cried, "They sure move fast, don't they? Prepare to fire a torpedo, the Muramasa!"

His subordinate said, "Sir, are you going to destroy the old section of the ship?"

The leader told him with his eyebrow twitching in rage, "I would rather destroy it with my own hands than let it fall into the hands of women!"

Keith trashes the remaining Vanguards that were sent to attack him before turning his attention to the other Tarak escort ship. He accelerates toward the bridge and stops close to the observation window, the crew scream in terror as they looked into the glowing red eyes of Black Dragon then the NEXT swings its 07-Moonlight sideways destroying the bridge and that sets off a chain reaction that causes the entire vessel to blow up. Keith looked at the destroyed ship with a bored expression, this planet's army seemed not to be very well organized and trying to survive on this harsh desert world proves a point. Only those brave or foolish enough would want to attempt to colonize this planet!

Jura looks at the Vanguard with disappointment on her face, "I knew they were going to be big, but this is just a piece of junk!"

Meia said, "Jura we're going to look for Dita."

The blonde cried, "Well, that's what happens when you bring a trainee along."

Her leader spoke with restrained impatience, "We're understaffed as it is. If you didn't want to participate you should have said something earlier!"

Jura replied, "Okay you don't have to yell! You want me to go with you, right?" Meia also gives the order to jettison the escape pods.

Back on the bridge of the Ikazuchi's new section the Prime Minister wondered as he looked at the pods, "Isn't this their way of showing us pity?" His eyes turn to a weapon specialist, "Is the Muramasa ready?" The weapon specialist told him that he was determining distance to the target.

In Black Dragon's cockpit, Keith sees a lock-on insignia on his machine's radar and it's pointing at the old section of the Tarak flagship.

Keith sarcastically said, "Well, this keeps getting better and better!"

Meia and Jura stand on a skywalk in the ship's reactor room and see Dita's Dread but don't see her then a yell from below gets their attention. They see her chasing Hibiki. Meia is shocked while Jura smiled shyly, "Do you see that, Meia? She's chasing a man!" Hibiki locates his Vanguard and his pursuer is stopped by Meia, little do they know that a Muramasa torpedo had been launched regardless of how much fuel it had. 10 seconds to impact! The Dread pilots struggle to break free but their crafts wouldn't respond, same thing with Hibiki's Vanguard.

Out in space, Keith can see the Muramasa approaching at high-speed, he selects Black Dragon's grenade cannon and locks-on. He waits for the torpedo to come a little closer.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact! Black Dragon fires a round from its back-mounted weapon, hitting its target. As the explosion occurs a wormhole comes out of nowhere and pulls the two ships and Keith's NEXT into it then vanishes.

The Prime Minister said coldly, "I hope you women enjoyed the taste of defeat!"

Hibiki finds himself hovering in a strange, aqua green sea-like place a giant robot entity materializes in front of him. Next thing he knows is that he is falling as if he stepped over the edge of a huge cliff. And he isn't alone Keith, Dita, Meia, and Jura are falling too, screaming as well.

Black Dragon Schematics

**Color: Black with neck, joints, and back of the lower legs gray**

**Head: MHD-RE/008**

**Core: EKHAZER-CORE**

**Arms: ARGYROS/A**

**Legs: L01-TELLUS (2 legged)**

**FCS: Inblue**

**Generator: GAN02-NSS-G**

**Main booster: EKHAZAR-CORB**

**Back booster: BB103-SCHEAT**

**Side booster: SB11-Latona**

**Overed booster: KRB-SOBRERO**

**Right arm unit: WADOU grenade rifle**

**Left arm unit: 07-Moonlight**

**Right back unit: OGOTO-grenade cannon**

**Left back unit: WHEELING 01**

**Shoulder unit: NEMAHA 01**

**Stabilizers:**

**Middle left leg: 047ANO4101 (large)**

**Middle right leg: 047ANO04101 (large)**

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1 done.

I decided to add Black Dragon's schematics here just to let people know what it looks like, also the MHD-RE/008 head part is from Armored Core 3 because none of the head parts from Armored Core: For Answer looked suitable for me to use in the story.

The HMD is the insignia for the Helmet Mounted Display. It functions the same way as the HUD or Heads Up Display in fighter jets. Basically the HMD is built to help the pilot detect incoming enemy fighters or missiles better that way he/she won't have to look around the canopy window constantly and a warning is built inside it as well. In other words, you can say that the pilot has secondary radar.

R&R but any rude comments will be deleted.

Currently revising chapter 2 so it maybe a while before I put it up.

Vader 23A


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

On the other side of a galaxy the wormhole opens up again and discards the two ships intact. The pirate captain named Magno Vivan asked, "This certainly isn't the afterlife. Where are we?"

One bridge operator replied, "I don't know." Suddenly crystal like tentacles appeared from the Ikazuchi's old section and connects to the pirate ship and other nearby debris.

Magno wondered, "What the heck is going on? Is the crystal trying to eat the ship or something?" In the reactor room, the three Dread pilots start to regain consciousness. Jura is the first to wake up followed closely by Meia.

The Dread leader asked, "Dita! Where are you?"

The apprentice pilot answered behind her, "Hi! Over here! Something went beep and then vroom. Alien powers are amazing!" Happy that her team is safe Meia looks around to survey the surrounding. Everything is covered in crystals!

Close by, Keith also wakes up after being thrown from the cockpit of his NEXT once again his helmet saves his life but it's also badly cracked just above the cable connections on the left side from the force of the impact. So far it hasn't broke off but he does not know how long it will last, he turns around and notices that Black Dragon is encased in a crystal cocoon along with the three Dreads and the Vanguard.

Keith asked himself, "What happened?"

Back on the bridge Magno asked, "Gascogne do you think you can detach us?" A display screen pops up showing the pirate with a few others trying to deal with the crystal problem at their location.

Gascogne responded, "I can't do any good with the laser and I believe it's only a matter of time before this place gets swallowed up as well!"

The elder pirate woman sighed, "I guess we'll have to get rid of it at the source. I'm going up, BC and Parfet come with me!" They take a small shuttle to the reactor room.

As Magno walks down the ramp she is surprised by the sight then is greeted by the Dread leader.

Meia said, "I'm sorry you had to come all this way, captain."

Magno replied, "There's no need to apologize I wanted to see this with my own eyes." The Majale pirate leader spots an unconscious Hibiki.

Meia decided to tell what she saw and heard, "This is the man Dita was chasing."

Her superior answered, "It's been a long time since I last saw a man. Were their faces really this funny looking?" Loud footsteps can be heard the Dread leader aims her laser ring at the source and ends up pointing it at the chest armor of Keith's dark blue g-suit. The women gasped at the pilot who helped them get past the defense line of the Ikazuchi the mysterious figure stood at an incredible 6'2 but the helmet and its black visor hid his face so they can't tell if the pilot is a male or female.

Jura said, "It's you! You're the one who destroyed those Vanguards and two escort ships that were with the Tarak flagship!"

Keith spoke through a voice amplifier because his voice was muffled whenever he wore the helmet, "Well, their idiot Prime Minister ordered those male pilots and ships to attack me so I defended myself by annihilating them. In war it is kill or be killed!" Meia notices the crack in his headgear.

Keith continued, "So are we going to go to a lit room because I'm sure you want some answers as to know what just happened, right?" Magno nodded her head and they return to the shuttle.

Meanwhile in a storage room, Hibiki just hit his head after waking up from a dream or hallucination he looks at his hands to see them being held in some weird looking restraints to top it off he finds himself behind laser bars for the second time.

He groaned, "Oh, man. Not again!"

A voice said, "So you're awake."

Hibiki gasped, "Who's there?"

The stranger revealed himself, "My name is Duero McFile. Do you have a name too, third class citizen?"

The Tarak teen angrily answered, "Don't make fun of me! My name is Hibiki Tokai and I'm not just a third class citizen!"

Duero smirked, "You're the one who interrupted the ceremony right? How did you manage to sneak in anyway?" Before the mechanic can answer the robot he was carrying reactivates.

It wondered, "Pyoro! Who am I? Where am I?"

Hibiki looks at the little white machine with a deadpanned look on his face, "You've changed haven't you? Want me to fix you or something?"

The little robot yelled with its arms flaring up and down, "Don't make fun of me! I'm not broken!" Suddenly BC, a few guards, and Keith show up causing Hibiki to crawl back in fear.

He shrieked, "Women! What do you want?"

The sub-commander replied, "Calm down, this is the safest place for you right now."

The Tarak youth scoffed, "Yeah right! You just want to eat my guts!" BC then has a stumped face while one of the guards giggled hell even Keith finds it funny but the thought of it was disgusting.

Keith spoke up, "Look kid, if these ladies wanted to eat your guts they would've done so by now though I find that unlikely. I can tell they eat meat but not that of a human being. Now shall we proceed to the room for questioning?"

BC looks at the young Lynx and nodded, "Looks like someone is aware of what's about to happen."

The laser bars to the holding cell are deactivated and the guards escort Hibiki and Duero to their interrogation room.

As they walk Hibiki wondered, "What's this?"

Realizing what the kid is about to do Keith warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were-" He didn't have time to finish as Hibiki touches the guard's butt only to receive a hard slap across his cheek, leaving an imprint.

When they reach the room and the two are ordered to sit down on a couch, Keith is still laughing his head off.

Hibiki shouted, "What was that for?" Pyoro told him he shouldn't have invaded that woman's personal space, Keith nodded after finally calming himself down from laughing.

A door opens to reveal Meia pointing her laser ring behind Bart's neck to prevent him from trying something while at the same time looks at Keith, wondering why he doesn't have any restraints on him. Briefly observing his appearance, she concludes that in addition to his height he also had a body structure that meant, "Just you try and challenge me, you won't like what happens." Seconds later Magno shows up with BC.

She observes the captured prisoners and said in disappointment, "I was expecting men but they're just kids!"

Pyoro hops over and urged, "Interrogation time! I'll tell you everything!"

The old lady smiled, "My, my, a Navi-robot and this one is still functional. How nostalgic!" Keith leans against a wall behind the couch where the two other Tarak sit with his arms crossed.

Duero began, "I'm not sure I am following here."

Hibiki interjected, "This is a man's ship isn't it?" He still doesn't like the idea of being around women

Their captor answered, "It used to be. You didn't know? This ship was part of a colonization fleet that departed from a planet once called Earth, this of course happened before any of your fathers were born. But your cowardly grandfather separated this part of the ship and ran away into the darkness of night!"

Pyoro added, "They overhauled the battleship and added residential quarters."

Mango concluded, "And now we find ourselves back on this battleship. This is our business so we'll gladly take the ship but the problem is what are you supposed to do with you guys?"

Meia suggested, "We should get rid of them. Things are already unstable enough!" The captain told her not to be hasty, they should carefully consider how they want cook their captives up while licking her lips. The sight of that made Hibiki's face turn blue and sweat bullets with the fear of being eaten.

Keith said, "Well, psychological warfare against the weak-minded. How clever." Magno looks at Keith and makes a mental note to speak to him later.

She asked, "Can you take off your helmet, stranger?"

The American cried, "Only if you promise not to have your guards shoot me when I do!" Magno gives him her word. Keith unplugs the two cables that power the helmet mounted display and other systems with the sound of hissing air then he slowly lifts the helmet above his head and then holds it in his left hand, showing his face to them. He opens his deep blue eyes.

The Lynx decided to introduce himself, "My name is Keith Oswell and I'm a pilot of an Armored Core NEXT. I have no intention of harming you or this crew."

The elder pirate resumed, "So apart from our strange fellow here, the long haired one's a doctor but what about the other one?"

Meia pointed out, "He's an attacker." Hibiki is about to protest but was silenced when Bart hits him in the stomach. The blue-haired pilot furthered, "I happen to saw him climbing into an enemy power suit though I'm not sure about Keith."

Suddenly Ezra's voice comes over a communicator, "We got company!"

BC asked, "Is it male reinforcements?"

Dita interrupted, "It's a UFO!" The unknown enemy starts attacking the fusing ship.

Meia immediately jumps into action she said, "Dread teams are moving out!" A part of the ceiling collapses on top of one of the guards, trapping her beneath rubble.

Another tries to help but Duero stopped her, "Don't move her!" He jumped over to them, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I just want to see my patient."

Keith, after being quiet throughout the rest of the conversation exclaimed, "With your permission, captain I would like to go out there and help fight off the enemy."

Magno looks at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes, "Very well. Be careful out there!" With that he speeds off towards the hanger, in no time Keith reaches his destination and saw Dita, Meia and Jura boarding their Dreads. Meia briefly observes the changes inside the cockpit.

She said, "Looks like the controls haven't changed much. How about you two?"

Jura's image shows up on a screen, "I think I can fly this."

Dita said in happiness, "It seems that they've powered up! This is so cool!"

Meia told the apprentice pilot, "Don't get careless."

They head out for combat. Meanwhile Keith stared at his machine's own transformation its physical appearance hasn't changed much from what he can see but notices a few changes.

The 07-Moonlight has been converted into a hand held beam saber for close range-combat with an interesting looking hilt resting on the right hip, on Black Dragon's left forearm lied a shield housing a long, segmented whip-like chain. Deactivated it can grab or trip enemies, when activated it becomes superheated allowing it to burn and cut through even the thickest armor. And finally a Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle lay between the grenade cannon and multi-chain missile launcher on the NEXT's back. Keith climbs into the cockpit and secures the hatch then puts on his helmet after that puts the power plugs back in. This in turn made the systems in his helmet activate. Keith powers up Black Dragon and readies it for takeoff out of the corner of his eye he spots Hibiki in his Vanguard getting ready for launch.

'Okay, time to get busy!' Keith said mentally. He pushes the throttle forward and the engines roar to life as he is thrown into his seat from the increase in speed, Hibiki also experiences the same.

Out in space the Dreads battle it out against cube-shaped enemies, Meia winces after performing a high g turn.

She said, "It looks like the controls respond differently."

Jura's image shows up, "One thing I can say is that they're not men!"

Dita joins in with her eyes in anger, "It's obvious that these are really bad aliens!"

Meia looks at the enemy and wondered in slight curiosity, "What are those things? Are they really aliens?" A cube-type appears in front of Meia's cockpit and prepares to fire at point-blank range, the Dread leader's eyes widen in terror. Before the enemy could end her life an orange sphere of destruction appears out of the darkness of space and destroys the target, saving the blue-haired woman's life. When Meia opens her eyes she sees Black Dragon to her left with its grenade cannon smoking after that shot.

A voice came over the radio, "Don't let your guard down!" Hibiki has his own fun with the enemy.

'What are the men doing out here?' the Dread leader thought.

Keith replied, "Reinforcements are here!" The pirates look on with awe as Black Dragon's grenade cannon returns to standby mode. Keith's NEXT has got to be 3 times as big as a Vanguard. Wasting no time Keith extends the new metal whip glowing red-hot then dives into the battlefield while avoiding friendly fire, from the transforming ship's bridge Mango, BC and the bridge bunnies are speechless at Black Dragon's appearance.

Ezra then spoke up, "Look at that! That's not your ordinary Vanguard."

Keith corrected, "That's because it isn't! It's actually a NEXT but you can call it an Armored Core." All of the weapons hanging from Black Dragon's body made it a very intimidating sight.

Keith notices that not only are the systems, generator, and boosters greatly enhanced but also his machine is now adopted for space combat. The young American Lynx is positively ecstatic however he can't celebrate right now. There's a battle going on. Keith spots a pair of cube-types closing in from his 6 o'clock so he uses the right side booster to quickly spin around and face the incoming targets. He fires his grenade rifle and the foes explode. The SB11-Latona side boosters are the one of the best for a NEXT pilot to have, these side boosters have high thrust output and low energy consumption. Keith sees Dita's dread approaching the Vanguard and another pair of cube-types closing in on the two and him.

Meia ordered, "Dita, what are you doing pull back!"

But Dita said in a happy tone, "Don't worry, Mr. Alien will protect us! I'm sure of it!" The hostiles connect to the three machines and self-destruct.

Mango prepares to give the order to abandon ship but Keith's voice stopped her, "Don't count us out just yet!" A new robot appears glowing bright orange but as the metal cooled, it turned into a blue color Black Dragon shows up unharmed with its Primal Armor visible.

Magno asked, "What is that? Is that another secret weapon of the men?"

BC added, "Also what kind of shield is that surrounding Black Dragon? Is this a real miracle?"

Keith answered, "It would be a mistake to underestimate a NEXT!" The two machines speed toward a Seed Ship with intention on destroying it. Black Dragon pulls out the Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle and Vandread Dita cocks the shoulder cannons it had on its back. They fire their respective beams into the Seed Ship and the vessel explodes. The NEXT places the laser rifle back where it was before.

In the cockpit of the new Vandread Hibiki comes to. He said, "Ha, I finally made it." He looks down and notices that his hands are resting on top of someone else's, Hibiki feels something on his lap and it was Dita.

She said in an almost tired voice, "I just knew Mr. Alien would protect us!" The Tarak youth wondered if this was proof of his existence.

Keith showed up onscreen, "Come on, Hibiki we need to head back." At first Hibiki struggles to figure out how he is going to pilot the behemoth but as they neared the ship, the Vandread defuses back into two separate machines. Black Dragon lands and stands right next to Hibiki's Vanguard.

Keith powers his unit down and opens the hatch at the back of the core part then walks out. After riding a lifting wire he installed after completing one of his previous missions, the hatch closes automatically. Keith takes off his helmet. He, along with Hibiki, was escorted back to their holding cell.

'Jesus, after we risk our necks out there, we're still prisoners! This sucks, man!' Keith mentally cursed.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 2 complete. I'm deciding which Arms Fort Hibiki and the others should face first, that's right I am bringing those behemoths into the Vandread time period but the Nirvana crew won't be fighting them yet.

You know sometimes I can imagine what this story would look like anime wise. Also the metal whip and beam saber, I got that idea from Epyon in Gundam Wing (which I don't own) because those are some nasty looking close-range weapons.

The Karasawa Mk 3 laser rife was my idea since the Karasawa laser rifle series are the most powerful right hand unit.

Read and review, people.

Chapter 3 will be up soon.

Vader 23A


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New War

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or the Armored Core series. I do own my original character and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

In the conference room BC began her report, "Our ship has been completely consumed by the crystals. The bridge, residential quarters, and engine room have been engulfed as well. Fortunately the dread platform and Reg central are undamaged. We are currently cleaning up and installing the new database, the bridge has stopped sliding and is currently situated over the ship's garden. The growth of the Pexis seems to have reached its peak all other changes have ceased for now. Your report, Meia."

The Dread leader nodded, "Right. The three Dreads that have been transformed by the Pexis are too large for our platform so we have modified the men's platform to hold them. I discovered that this ship hasn't been used for a long time all the circuits and cables are decayed and useless."

BC added, "The real problem is our current location. It's hard to believe but we're extremely far away from Mejale territory and according to our estimates it will take approximately 270 days to return home."

Mango asked, "What did we deserve to be swept across the galaxy?" She turned to Meia, "And any word about our enemy?"

The pilot answered, "My team was understaffed so I sent some volunteers to investigate the sight." Out in space Dita and Gascogne head toward what remained of the Seed Ship after the last battle. The Reg central leader sighed, this is going to be a long day!

On the bridge, the bridge bunnies struggle to remain cool against the rising heat spreading throughout the ship.

Belvedere asked, "What's going on with the air conditioning?" She contacted an engineer, "It's 82 degrees in here!"

The engineer replied, "Stop complaining, it's over 86 in here!"

In the men's holding cell or brig as the women call it, Hibiki, Duero, Bart and Keith are getting sprayed with cold water. Hibiki complains, Bart scurries around but Duero stood his ground and took it. Keith on the other hand seems to be enjoying it even if the water is cold. Magno and BC watch through a monitor.

The captain said, "So these are the only men left, huh?"

Her sub-commander answered, "We'll have to rely on them until we can fully figure out the ship's systems."

Magno recalled the memory when Bart was pulled into that strange portal in the bridge, "Yeah, I've never seen it before. It seemed as if it had a mind of its own very unnerving!"

In the brig Bart is busy telling a made-up story, "It was so unnerving my comrades were dying left and right until it became clear that I had to take control of the situation but now fate has provided me with three allies." Duero just goes with the flow, Hibiki drifts off into space and Keith seriously wants to get out of his g-suit and combat boots and put on some comfortable clothes and shoes!

'Man, this sucks I thought I had changed but it looks like I was wrong.' Hibiki thought. 'Still what the heck...'

He and Keith are brought out of their thoughts when Bart asked them a question, "What the world happened out there?" They turn to look at him, "What's up with that Vanguard of yours and why did combine with the Dread?" He pointed at Keith, "Yours is too big and has weapons unknown to Tarak. I believe its name is Black Dragon."

Keith opens his eyes and answered, "First off my machine is not a Vanguard, it's an Armored Core. There are three reasons why: One, it's made of technology only my world has. Two, it's because of the black color scheme and that emblem on its left arm. And three, I named it that because it is one of the most intimidating NEXTs in existence."

Hibiki stated, "What reason is that?"

The American teen replied, "My own."

Bart then looked at Hibiki, "What about you?"

The young Tarak gave him a glare, "How should I know? Anyway, you think I'm going to forgive for socking me before!"

The blonde helmsman raised his hands, "Calm down. There's no need to be upset I was only thinking of your best interest."

That comment definitely struck one of Hibiki's nerves, "You really don't know when to shut up do you? There's enough hot air in here as it is!"

Duero informed Hibiki, "He's simply worried. He is taking his mind off of things through conversation, try to forgive him." The doctor's calm voice and attitude reminds Keith of his operator Serene Haze.

Bart gasped, "Man, you're sharp. You must be one of the elite, so what do you say? With my words, your brains and his strength." He thumb pointed at the Lynx, "We'll have no trouble dealing with those..."

BC's voice cuts him off, "Care to repeat that?"

Bart answered sheepishly, "Oh nothing. We were just joking around."

"I'd like to hear your jokes. You'll come with me, won't you?" The sub-commander said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hehehe, I'd be happy to as long it's of social nature." Bart replied with a nervous smile. A few minutes later the ship rocks violently, sending Keith, Hibiki and Duero hitting a wall or the floor.

Keith rubbed his head, "Looks like our helmsman has started up the ship. You two okay?"

Hibiki cried, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just what the hell was that?"

Duero stated, "It was most likely Bart."

Keith sighed, "Well, there's nothing we can do at the moment so we might as well relax."

Hibiki exclaimed, "Are you crazy? We have to take back this ship!" He had a 'are you out of your flipping mind?' face.

Keith stated, "And how do you suggest we do that? In case you have forgotten, we are on a ship where women can immediately call upon reinforcements. Is that what you want?" The Tarak teen lowered his head and the NEXT pilot continued, "See what I mean? We just have to do what they say and help them out. And besides I like being around with such cute girls!"

Duero wondered, "What do you mean by that?"

Keith smiled, "Oh you'll know soon enough, doc. I might educate you guys on the finer points on men and what women used to be like when they lived with them in peace."

Hibiki shouted in confusion, "Men and women use to live together? Impossible!"

The 16-year old assured, "Believe me. Back when men and women lived on Earth they lived in harmony instead of being at war with each other."

The doctor narrowed his visible eye. 'Just who are you, Keith? Why do you know so much about that I will find out.' Duero mentally said as he took in the information, Hibiki took it in as well before trying to get some shuteye.

Unknown to them Mango was watching the whole conversation through a monitor.

'This Keith is mysterious without a doubt. You are truly an enigma.' She thought.

Hours tick by and the Vanguard pilot begins to sweat too as if he had a fever, the temperature in the ship's interior must have gone up by 10 degrees or more. Duero leaned his forehead on Hibiki to check his temperature since he couldn't use his hands to do so (doctor wise of course).

Upon that, Hibiki shoved him off, "What are you doing?"

The doctor simply said, "Just checking your temperature."

The mechanic cried, "I'm fine, thank you."

Duero furthered, "Except you were mumbling in your sleep. Whose grandpa?"

Hibiki blankly stated, "Grandpa is grandpa, no one special. He raised me ever since I was kid."

His questionnaire cried, "Peculiar I don't recall the first generation having parents like that."

Keith angrily demanded, "Duero, ease off!"

'Man, he really needs to get off this whole rank thing. It's really getting on my damn nerves!' He thought.

At the ship's bridge, one of the bridge bunnies Ezra tries to contact Gascogne and Dita but all she got was static. Suddenly her breathing becomes labor with her cheeks flushed and sweating then falls onto the control console, shocking others.

Back at the men's holding cell BC comes back and asks Duero to come with her to check on Ezra.

'Man, it's like being in Death Valley during the hottest month with no water on you!' Keith thought as he pushed the upper part of his g-suit down to his waist and removed his boots.

For a third time the sub-commander comes back and said in a teasing tone as she saw Hibiki in his underwear and Keith in his tank top and bare footed, "My, my, what interesting outfits. Have you no shame?"

Hibiki asked in an annoyed voice, "Whose turn is it to go with you this time?"

The platinum-haired woman said, "No one's. I actually came here for a favor."

Keith wondered in curiosity, "And what would that be?"

BC answered his question, "I'm going to be honest with you. We left a couple of our crew behind. I want you," she points at the NEXT pilot, "To rescue Barnette and Jura from a stuck elevator and you," then looked at Hibiki, "To retrieve an investigation team we sent out earlier."

Hibiki scoffed, "Ha, give me one good reason why we should help you?"

Keith said, "There is no 'we' in this, kid. Like I said before we should help these ladies and it would be helpful for us to become allies instead of remaining as enemies and at each other's throats! Besides it's said that the strong help the weak." he looks at BC, "So are you going to let us out?"

Hibiki sighed, "Alright I'll help out!" The two get dressed and go to their tasks, Keith heads to the elevator shaft.

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" A voice called out. It belonged to Barnette. Keith approaches them and she gasped, "YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL?"

Keith answered, "I'M OUT OF THERE TO HELP YOU!" He looks around to find something to tie the rope he was given. He secures it around a hanging pipe, "ALL RIGHT I'M COMING DOWN!"

He lowers the rope and they are a bit reluctant but Jura goes first and she had not much trouble climbing though Keith helped her. Next was Barnette. She hesitates but starts climbing.

Keith said, "Now that wasn't so bad to be helped by me." Barnette was about say something but suddenly she lost her grip and was about to fall to her death. Then she feels a hand catching her Barnette looks up and sees Keith holding her.

He grunted, "Don't ever do that again." He pulls her up and they reach a walkway but then something happened none of them expected. Barnette tripped and fell on top of him, locking their lips together. They get up with their faces beet red.

Keith said, "I'm sorry about what just happened!"

'I just kissed a guy! But why don't I feel disgusted?' Barnette thought.

'Man, that kiss felt good. I wonder if she feels the same about me.' Barnette faints. 'I guess that's to be expected.' Keith thought. Hibiki managed to retrieve Dita and Gascogne, successfully completing his rescue mission. Everything returns to normal.

Later that day BC enters the bridge with Magno sitting in her seat, "The captain and I just concluded our meeting upon analyzing the data we retrieved about our enemy we decided to inform the entire crew. I like you to take a look at this image." Her image is replaced by a picture of a planet with gear-like objects on it, "This is the enemy's home planet we don't know its exact location but we can assume that they have quite a lot of firepower. They are attacking us in their territory because they believe our presence to be hostile. We've also learned something else, the enemy has called upon the destruction of our home world Mejale as well as the men's world of Tarak our faceless enemy is hell bent on the complete annihilation of our home planets!"

Magno took over, "We are pirates and our loyalties are not bound to Mejale or Tarak however we cannot allow an unknown force to drive away our potential customers. Therefore I've decided to head back as soon as possible to inform both worlds of this crisis in order to be successful we must incorporate the men we have taken prisoner into our crew." That statement shocked the crew.

Bart chuckled, "Ha ha, so you finally see it my way!"

Magno finished, "There are still many things we don't know such as this ship and that large machine, I am certain we'll learn one piece at a time throughout our journey. I expect full co-operation of the entire crew. That is all!" The old pirate exhales as she presses a button to deactivate the intercom system.

Now that he's able to roam freely around the ship, Keith immediately opens a hidden compartment in his NEXT's cockpit, this is where he stores emergency supplies in case he got stranded behind enemy lines and had to wait until help came. Inside the hidden compartment is a bag filled with fresh clothes, food, water, and hygiene stuff for his hair, face and teeth.

He talks to Mango about getting his own room; the pirate leader saw no deception in his words and is convinced to give him one. After that Keith goes into his room and right away steps into the shower to rid him of sweat a few minutes pass and he gets out then puts on a blue shirt, dark blue pants, a black hoodie with the U.S. flag at the center and white stripes on the sleeves, comfortable socks and shoes. Keith happily sighs as he is finally able to wear something else instead of that heavy g-suit and those uncomfortable boots. He felt as if he lost a ton of weight!

Two days later, Keith sits on a bench at his new home's garden enjoying the sound of water gently flowing while reading a Cosmos book whenever he's not talking to other people. Yesterday he learned that he is over 2,000 years in the future. His mind did a 180 when that information sunk in but he didn't allow it to freak him out. His presence is a complete mystery to the crew. A particular few were not left out.

The first one was Barnette. She wondered why she gets a feeling in her stomach when Keith's around and why she isn't mad about the kiss that happened two days ago. The thought of it made her blush, she shrugged it off as confusion and went off to take a shower.

The second was Meia. She wondered what was it that drew her attention toward him and why he is so eased around women while the other men are frightened she needed to find out but not right now.

The third belonged to Dita. As part of her cheerful personality the redhead wanted to know more about Keith.

The fourth, along with fifth belonged to Magno, BC and Duero. They still didn't fully trust Oswell.

Keith sighed, "I wish people would come out and tell me what's on their mind instead of just watching me."

On May 10, 4018, Keith is just casually walking around when the Dread leader stops him and said, "There's some questions I'd like to ask you. Follow me." He follows her though Keith has a sneaky suspicion that this isn't going to be a pleasant question and answer routine. He followed to where the place she chose for his questioning, which is surprisingly the garden.

Keith asked, "What is it that you wished to ask me about?" Without warning, Meia suddenly whips around and punches Keith before he could react and he angerily cried, "What was that for?"

Meia coldly demanded, "Who are you?"

She throws another punch but this time Keith caught it and asked in his own cold voice, "What do you mean?" He placed Meia's arm behind her back while using his free hand to grab her neck and kicked Meia in the back of her knee to make her kneel down.

Meia gritted her teeth in anger as she was subdued by a teen, "What I mean is, who are you? You treat us with respect just like the men, as if we're equals. Secondly why did you save me during that battle I thought you men would be glad that another woman was out of your way." Keith is stunned by that comment! He releases her and the Dread leader turned to see him with a sad look on his face, that comment opened an old wound in Keith's heart, one he didn't want to remember.

He said, "Well, to answer your questions in order. I am who I am. Second, I treat you ladies as equals because that's how I was brought up as a kid. As for saving you my instincts were telling me to save a comrade. I wouldn't be happy if you died, I would actually be sad."

That last statement stunned Meia.

She asked one more question, "Why would you be sad?" When she said that, Keith saw that her anger was forgotten and replaced with curiosity.

He answered nonetheless, "Because Meia you are important here. Without you the pilots would be lost, they would lose hope. Plus, I wouldn't be able to see that pretty face of yours." That comment made the blue-haired woman blush, she hung her head low to hide it from Keith's eyes.

The Lynx said, "Well if that answered your questions, I'll be seeing you later Meia. I hope we can become good friends during this journey." He walks off.

'Just when I get the answers I want there are more in my head. But yes, Keith I do hope we can become friends. Only then will the truth about you be revealed.' Meia thought.

For some strange reason, she wasn't angry at all.

Magno watched the whole conversation through a monitor. Safe to say, Keith doesn't like being spied on. It wrecked this poor lost soul's nerves. Ever since his mentor Katrina died to save his life, Keith has been very distraught even lonely. Just without any friend or ally! Katrina was the first love of his life. Just the thought of seeing her smiling face created an ache in Keith's heart.

A/N: Whew, well that's chapter 3 done. I went to see X-men Origins: Wolverine yesterday and it was awesome. It's a must-see for X-men fans out there! I decided to reveal that Keith's been in an emotional spiral downward. Read and review.

Also since I couldn't get the side booster model in the previous chapter, just e-mail me on my FanFiction account to know which model it is. I added the book Cosmos because I wanted my character to be interested in something else other than being a NEXT pilot. Oh, I have that very same book myself, I got it for Christmas last year. It's filled with awesome pictures of stars, planets, etc. and with good description about them. It's a must-have for people who love astronomy like me.

If anyone knows how much a fighter pilot's g-suit weighs please let me know.

I've decided that the pairing will be KeithXMeia because there's not much Meia pairings in the Vandread Fanfiction archive.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Team Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core series, only my original character and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

Keith has been finding things on the unnamed ship pretty interesting a virtually female crew with the exception of him, Hibiki, Bart and Duero, was operating it. He and Hibiki are now pilots under Meia's command, Duero is the ship's only male doctor and Bart became the helmsman.

Keith is currently doing maintenance on his NEXT, Black Dragon. He does a full systems check, while it was doing that Keith looks at a button that activated the Allegory Manipulation System or more commonly known among pilots as the AMS. This allowed a pilot to enter the battlefield with heightened abilities, though it came with a side effect, headaches. Keith remembers he heavily relied on the AMS during his first two years as a Lynx but each time he used it the headaches became worse and worse until at one point they began to feel like he was having a migraine. Since then he rarely uses it except in dire situations.

'I can't maintain this mechanical giant all by myself. Hm, I wonder if Parfet and her team of engineers can help.' Keith thought. Going up into the engine control room he spots the engineer. Keith said, "Excuse me, Parfet!"

The pony-tailed woman blinks a few times behind those huge glasses to see whom it was, "Oh, you must be Keith. What can I help you with?"

The Lynx requested, "I was hoping if you and your team of mechanics can help maintaining my NEXT."

'Is he serious? He's asking for a woman to work on his machine?' She mentally wondered.

Parfet nods her head meaning she would be happy to help Keith out in maintaining Black Dragon. Keith leads her to his NEXT's location and tells her to wait until he gets the leader of Reg Central. After a brief walk he comes across a door, it opens and he closes his eyes tightly against the sudden bright light. When the brightness died down he sees a bunch of girls wearing weird outfits.

They said in unison, "Welcome to Reg Central! How may we serve you?"

Keith sweat dropped before he regained his composure, "Yes, well I am looking for Gascogne, the woman in charge here."

A voice appeared, "Right behind you, kid." Keith turns around and sees the Reg leader. She had muscles rivaling that of a body builder, no wonder why she was the boss here.

Keith said, "I was wondering if you could help me with keeping my machine in top condition, please?"

Gascogne answered, "Sure. Heh, you call me by my real name and not my nickname."

The NEXT pilot chuckled, "Ha, I know I can tell by how many times you have told people to call you by your real name. It can be annoying." He leads Gascogne to where Parfet is.

The muscular woman whistled as she looked at Black Dragon, "Wow, I gotta tell you, Keith your machine is truly impressive. I'm sure the military on Tarak would love to get their hands on this kind of technology." Keith tells her that each gun his unit has needs a different ammo type except for the 07-Moonlight and the new heat whip as they are close-range weapons. He tells the Reg girls and engineers to keep his machine in tip-top shape. As he exits the hanger a hand stops him.

Keith turned around and sees BC holding his arm, "The captain and I would like to talk to you." He follows the platinum-haired woman, Keith hopes that this line of questioning won't go to the physical level like Meia did, who's been keeping an eye on him ever since. Though she admitted that he was a male she could be friends with she wouldn't try and talk to him, mostly for being too prideful as a woman.

Barnette was in the same boat as Meia. Like her, Barnette didn't make any attempt to talk to the Lynx even though she felt different around him, she was stubborn as well and she made a mantra of men.

Once Keith and BC arrive in the conference room, Keith sees Magno already seated. She directs him to sit down which he does, "So what is it you wish to speak to me about, captain?"

Magno began, "I would like to know about that machine you pilot. It's too big and powerful to be a Vanguard from Tarak. All that weaponry it has, they're nothing that Tarak possesses."

Keith answered, "Well to start with my machine is a NEXT or more commonly known by some people as an Armored Core. The reason why it has weapons unknown to Tarak is because it wasn't built on that desert planet. It has systems way beyond the Tarak Military's reach. Even the AMS is unknown to them."

BC raised an eyebrow, "AMS?"

Keith explained, "It stands for Allegory Manipulation System. It allows a NEXT pilot to enter battle with heightened abilities though overusing it puts a lot of stress on the brain which in turn leads to headaches. I once overused the AMS and I experienced headaches rivaling that of a migraine! So now I rarely use it I rely more on my battle experience to help me get through a mission."

BC continued, "I see. Another question we'd like ask you is where do you come from? Judging by the clothes you wear and the way you act so casual around women means you are not from Tarak."

Keith nodded, "That's because I am not. I come from a planet made of both men and women called Mars it's a small planet so not much people around here know it that well. As for the clothing I wear, it's the clothing style my people wear." 'Honestly I've always wondered what it'd be like to live on a terraformed Mars.' Keith thought. He hoped that the two would buy it for now.

Magno and BC are convinced though they believe some of his telling was a lie but they knew he would tell the truth later.

Magno said, "Very well, that's all we wanted to know. You are dismissed." No sooner as Keith gets up to leave the door opens revealing Meia.

Keith said, "Oh, hi Meia. How's it going?" The Dread leader cursed under her breath.

She thought back when she was easily beaten by him and didn't know what to talk about with him, "Nothing is up. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to go to." She passes by with not even looking at him.

Keith replied in a happy tone, "Oh, okay. See ya!" 'Man, she really needs to lighten up.' He mentally suggested.

Suddenly they both hear a scream coming from the men's bathroom. They both turn to see Dita being kicked out.

She whined, "Why can't I stay and see?"

Hibiki yelled, "How can I go when you're standing there?" Keith and Meia look at each other before looking at the direction where the men's restroom is then back to each other.

They let out a tired sigh and Keith said, "I swear that Dita is too curious for her own good."

Meia replied, "On that one I agree." Then they hear Parfet shouting name suggestions to their ship. Meia had no interest and went to her meeting while Keith suggested Neptune as a name for the ship. After that he walks around, Keith remembers he did hear the bridge bunny Belvedere mention some sort of tube between a man's legs as he passed by the women's bathroom earlier. He knew what she was talking about, and it made his face turn red in embarrassment. He quickly shakes it out of his head. Keith admits that the women on this vessel are nothing like the monsters they're portrayed as in propaganda films on Tarak in fact quite the opposite these young women that Magno commands are damn right gorgeous!

Suddenly the alarm blares throughout the ship and Keith immediately heads to the hanger, soon Meia joined him, "I guess it's too late to state the obvious isn't it?"

The Dread leader answered, "Yeah it is." When they reach the hanger Meia sees Dita just standing there as if staring out into space. Meia walks up to her and wondered why she was standing there, "Dita what are you doing? Get into your Dread!"

The redhead cried, "It's just that Mr. Alien came here and took off. Whoosh!" She does a spin like a ballerina.

Jura asked, "What he's out there already?"

Out in space, Hibiki battles an enemy recon team. He uses one of the Vanguard's swords to cut a cube-type in half before dealing with the remaining two. After the brief engagement he returns to the hanger, when he steps out of his machine's cockpit he sees four people looking at him though Dita on the other hand looked at an extremely pissed off Meia and Keith.

Hibiki said, "I guess you're here to praise me."

Meia spoke with unrestrained anger, "Don't be so conceited. You put us through a lot of danger by doing that. You are to follow my direct orders!"

The Tarak teen jumped down to their level, "Ha, what's the big deal? You can't let a little danger bother you, not that it matters now you got me to protect you." He flexes his bicep this kid obviously likes to show off.

Meia scoffed in annoyance, "Hmph, small dogs always bark the loudest."

Hibiki was open-mouthed before thinking of a come back, "That may be true but it's better than not being able to bark at all."

The blue-haired woman retorted, "Except you're not the one who's barking, it's just your machine right?" Now it was a full verbal shout out.

Hibiki growled, "Are you looking for trouble with me?"

'Meia practically has this in the bag!' Keith thought.

Meia leaned forward slightly, "What's the matter can't handle the truth?"

The Tarak youth responded, "Who died and made you king? Who do you think you are?"

Meia retorted, "You're our prisoner!"

Hibiki snapped back, "Yeah but don't forget your prisoner saved your butts!"

Keith walks up to the raven-haired teen and the Tarak said, "Hey, man can you help me..." He didn't have time to finish as Keith gives him a hard right hook, sending Hibiki to the ground but then he sits up.

He yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

Keith informed, "Going into combat without permission is a violation in the rules of engagement! What were you thinking when you did that?"

Hibiki responded, "I was just out there defending the ship!"

The young Lynx rolled his eyes, "Looked more like showing off to me. You don't get it, do you? Teamwork is the key to mission success! But you don't seem to understand that! So here's what I'm going to do, I am going to transfer you to another unit so you'll understand the meaning of teamwork but if you don't learn that simple fact you will never earn anyone's respect and trust!" After that Keith begins to walk out of the hanger. He never did a lecture before in his life so this was his first time. His sudden rise in voice sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Getting out of her state of shock, Meia catches up to Keith and swung him around to face her, "Just what the hell was that? I was going to talk to him about his punishment. It's just as much as your fault than his."

Keith shrugged, "I think he would go out there even if I lectured him or not, considering his cocky attitude and personality. And I think you would agree with my form of punishment."

He walks ahead of her.

Seeming wanted to know what he meant, Meia walked alongside him, "What do you mean?"

Keith smirked, "I'm going to transfer him to Gascogne and Reg Central, I think she will teach him the meaning of teamwork." Seeing that they think alike, Meia finds Keith all right to be around with. After they speak to the captain they part ways. Meia checks on the condition of her Dread and Keith heads to Reg Central.

When he arrives he sees Hibiki in one of the outfits that the Register girls wear, it took a great amount of self-control to keep Keith from laughing his head off. Then Gascogne leads him and Hibiki to a hidden room where she shows them a holographic image of the women's home world, it was quite different from Tarak.

Hibiki asked, "So this is the women's planet? Don't you think it's kind of gaudy?"

The muscular woman answered, "Sure do. It's a really clean and beautiful place but I hate how everything's super efficient. Mejale is a place where everyone is friendly to each other and everyone's having a good time but looks can be deceiving. They compete with their neighbors over who has a better garden they're always wasting energy on stupid things like that. And because of that one of our living units had to be shutdown. Our captain had nowhere else to go so she started this pirate gig with all of us. For pirates like us, there is no difference between men and women that's why we spared your lives. If we were the real Mejale Army, you would've been dead before you could spit out the word please." The Tarak teen gulps while Keith remained silent.

Gascogne pushed Hibiki to make him snap out of his silence, "Our number 1 rule here is that we got to work to eat. You can complain all you want but before you do, make sure your work's done."

Keith nervously chuckled, "Ha ha, I would not want to meet the Mejalian Army, the last thing I'd want is looking like Swiss cheese." He leaves the room and heads to the shooting room. When he enters Keith notices that he's not alone.

Barnette was doing target practice and didn't see him enter until Keith said, "Hi, Barnette." The dark green haired woman turns to see him.

She said, "What are you doing here, man?" But the mantra she made didn't work on him.

Keith simply replied, "Just here to shoot some targets to ease tension." He grabs a pistol from a nearby table and asked, "Mind if I shoot off a few rounds?"

Barnette answered, "Sure."

He shoots about twice the number of targets that Barnette was shooting. She watched him take out every single one with exact precision and notices that his eyes follow the targets as well.

She asked, "How do you manage to focus like that?"

Keith turned to face her, "Well, when you had a girlfriend who was not only your mentor and a pilot but also an excellent marksman you intend to learn properly. I'm a quick learner." There was a tone of sadness in Keith's voice when he referred to Katrina it was a touchy subject that he rarely talks about to anyone since her death really scarred him emotionally.

Barnette wondered, "A girlfriend?"

Keith told her, "When a man and woman like one another, they would express each other's feelings."

Barnette thinks up an image but crushes it with a mental sledgehammer, "Impossible."

Keith cried, "Don't take my word for it." He briefly looks at Barnette.

She wore a violet outfit that exposed even more cleavage than Jura's did. While her breasts were not as large as her blonde friend, Barnette was well formed in her own right. She also adorned a crown and jewel on her head. Most men from Earth would love to see someone like her.

He realizes that she's also looking at him so he asked, "What?"

The dark green haired woman said, "You seem shorter than when I first saw you."

Keith cried, "My g-suit and boots make me look bigger but my actual height is 5'6. You won't believe how uncomfortable they can be. You have a lot of weight pressing down on you from that g-suit and those boots can do a real number on your feet if you wear them over a long period of time." He takes down the last target before the alarm sounded, "Looks like the enemy's here." Keith puts the pistol back on its table and heads for the hanger.

He powers up Black Dragon and launches, this time Keith doesn't wear his flight suit and boots. A screen in front of him shows the Lynx a picture of a strange looking enemy. Then he receives a call, he presses a button to see who it was. It was Meia.

He said, "Yes, what is it, Meia?"

The Dread leader informed, "I know this is too much but can you please not get involved with this fight? I want to prove a point."

Seeing how stubborn Meia is, Keith agreed, "Very well but if the battle gets too hot I'm coming in to help."

Meia nodded, "That's all I ask." Before she closes the link a warning alarm blares throughout Black Dragon's cockpit.

Its pilot looks at the radar and sees familiar signatures then he checks the database to know what the incoming enemy was and growled, "Talking about reinforcements. I hate to say this, Meia but there are unknown targets approaching our location behind that sphere-like object. I'm going to take out those reinforcements before they can cause any damage."

Meia said, "I understand just don't get reckless."

Keith acknowledged her, "Roger that. You sounded just like my mentor right there." He closes the link and the Dreads start fighting the enemy. Suddenly tentacles come out the sphere-like object then turn into jagged spikes.

Jura cried in disgust, "A s-sea urchin? Are we really going to fight that thing?"

Meia remained unfazed, "Calm down, Jura. All units engage the target!" The sea urchin proves to be a tougher opponent than expected the Dread pilots couldn't land a shot on it.

Jura wondered, "Those spikes block our shots. Now what?" Meia silently thinks of a solution.

Dita suggested, "Hey Meia, let's call out Mr. Alien."

Her leader replied, "What did I say about relying on men? This is our battle we fight on our own!"

She wavers through incoming missiles while doing a barrel roll.

She said, "We can do this! I don't need some man to help me!" Meia was letting her pride get ahead of her judgment and that can be fatal during combat.

Keith is busy dealing with the unknown targets he pulls out the 07-Moonlight beam saber and starts cutting them down.

He contacted his leader while avoiding enemy fire, "Meia, you mustn't let your pride get ahead of your judgment, it'll get you killed."

As much as the Dread leader wanted to protest Keith does have a point, "You're right, Keith. I'll calm down."

Keith responded, "That's it. Keep calm even if the battle gets hairy." Meia finds Keith worthy of being sub-commander of the Dreads, though she wondered what Jura and Barnette's reaction would be. She puts that aside for now and her pride is replaced by her judgment again. An alarm in Black Dragon's cockpit draws Keith's attention as a second wave of reinforcements shows up on radar.

He cursed, "More freakin' heat, damn it! At this rate we'll run out of ammo!"

The NEXT's heat whip grabs an enemy and pulls it closer to look at its appearance.

Keith said, "How did the enemy get their hands on these Normals?" Black Dragon impales the Normal before releasing it to let the machine explode. After additional 5 minutes the second wave is destroyed, the American teen can breath a sigh of relief that a third wave isn't showing up Keith now directs his attention towards that sea urchin he tries a sneak attack but the enemy senses him and launches a missile barrage, luckily Black Dragon uses its side boosters' powerful thrust and dodges them. He sees the Register delivery ship coming out to re-supply the Dreads, Keith pulls up beside it after the urchin does a hit and run. Keith's face showed up on a screen inside the delivery ship.

Hibiki looks at him and the Lynx said, "Now do you understand the meaning of teamwork? We can't just go into battle empty-headed. Look at them." His NEXT points its beam saber where the other Dreads are, "They watch each other's backs out there. If you do something like that again, I assure you no one will be there to save you." Meia and the other three pilots listen to his little speech as they wait for their Dreads to be finished being restocked and refueled.

'Since when did Keith know the value of teamwork?' Jura thought. Finally the status meters on the delivery ship's computer show the re-supply is done.

Gascogne said, "Delivery complete. Give them hell, girls!" The fighters disengage from the grappling arms and head back into battle.

Hibiki looked at the computer to see something, "Huh? You still got one left."

The Reg leader told him, "Well I didn't bring it out here for nothing so why don't you go ahead and use it." The Tarak teen did that and boards his Vanguard. He took off and Keith extends the heat whip to its full length and super heats the metal, making it glow red-hot again.

He destroys another volley of missiles with it and ordered, "Get back to the ship, Gascogne." She followed his order and heads back.

In front of him he sees Barnette's Dread get clipped. He immediately rushes over to her, "Barnette you okay?"

The pilot answered, "Ow, yeah I'm fine."

Keith replied, "That's a relief." Suddenly a faint pulse appears out of nowhere and Keith's NEXT and Barnette's craft begin to fuse. After a minute the blinding light fades and a new machine stands ready for battle.

It still had the body frame of Black Dragon but the legs and arms had spikes on them. The armor was colored dark purple it had an adjustable, double-edged glaive in its right hand, a Moonlight class laser blade on its left forearm, a long-range beam cannon on its right back unit and a launcher on its left. This launcher housed highly destructive missiles. Close by Hibiki's Vanguard had just finished combining with Meia's fighter to form Vandread Meia. Inside the cockpit of the new NEXT Keith sees that it has a similar design to that of Vandread Dita's. He feels someone on his lap he looks down to see Barnette.

This doesn't surprise him because he's had someone in the cockpit of his machine before with him. Keith nudges her, "Hey Barnette, wake up." The young woman opens her eyes and surveys the surroundings she feels her hands intertwined with a male's. She knew it could only be one person: Keith.

She thrashed around, "What's going on here?"

Keith said, "Barnette, calm down. Easy, easy."

"Looks like you're not the only one with this problem." A screen appears to show Meia.

She also wasn't feeling comfortable with Hibiki on her lap but Keith said in an impatient voice, "You two can yak at each other's throats later but right now let's take this scrap heap down!" The two craft weave through the sea urchin's attack.

"This acceleration is incredible!" Barnette shouted as she struggled against the huge force of Gs pressing against her from the immense speed. Jura watches from the sidelines, envying the four. Vandread Meia appears behind the urchin while the new Armored Core hovers above it. It readies its glaive, preparing for the final blow.

The Vandread dashes right through the urchin while Keith's newly combined NEXT plows through the bottom, creating a cross in the enemy before exploding. The two machines' eyes glow in victory.

'Sometimes engaging with the enemy is good. It gets your adrenaline going.' Keith thought. Then he feels Barnette elbowing him, "Yes, Barnette? Is something wrong?"

The pilot exclaimed, "Something wrong? Where's the button to defuse this machine, I don't want to return like this. It would be embarrassing!" The robot defuses as it neared the ship, the same thing happens to Vandread Meia.

Dita pouted, "This is unfair! Mr. Alien was only to combine with me!"

Jura said, "You know if one of them combined with me, my dread might become something elegant too. Awesome!"

Later that day it was time to christen the ship.

Magno asked, "The ship's name?"

Parfet said through Pyoro, "We compiled a list of names and we want you to choose one."

The captain smiled, "You want me to choose?"

Her engineer said, "Just as long as you pick a fancy one!"

Mango looks through the list until one caught her eye, "Hm, the 'Nirvana.' Not a bad suggestion, whose idea was it?"

Pyoro happily answered, "It was the commander's idea!"

Magno announced, "Fine then it's decided. From this day forward our ship will be called the Nirvana!"

Parfet lowered her head in defeat, "I should've known."

"Nirvana. Means paradise and harmony." Keith's voice appeared as he walked into the bridge.

Magno commented, "I saw how you maneuvered Black Dragon to avoid those missiles before your NEXT combined with Barnette's Dread. That was impressive."

Keith confidently said, "Bet you've never seen an evasion technique like that performed by a pilot from Tarak or Mejale, huh?"

A bit later two message pods are jettisoned by the Nirvana. One is bound for Tarak and the other is bound for Mejale, all the crew can do now is pray that the pods make it to their destinations.

Keith collapses onto his bed after entering his room. The battle made him extremely exhausted nothing that a good rest will cure. He hopes that those Normals he encountered was just a coincidence.

A/N: OK, chapter 4 complete. Since Barnette's Dread wasn't changed by the Pexis in the anime version of Vandread, I decided to give her craft the ability to fuse in this story. I believe the name Nirvana means peace and harmony in Latin.

Read and review, everyone.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return Of An Old Enemy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or the Armored Core Series, only my OC and his NEXT

Vandread Raven

As the Nirvana continues its journey to head back to Mejale and Tarak, it comes across a desert planet. A monitor shows it to Magno and BC.

BC began, "This planet..."

Magno finished, "...It appears to be dead."

The sub-commander suggested, "I think we should investigate it. There could be something worthwhile on its surface."

The captain said, "BC, I'm not concerned about you going it's the others I am worried about." In the Vanguard hanger, Hibiki is busy working on his Vanguard after a mock battle with Keith's NEXT even though it's been a few weeks since the men have been made a part of the crew, Hibiki is still uneasy being on a ship filled with women.

He sighed, "These women are such slave drivers, aren't they partner? I don't know how Keith is so at ease with them." Unknown to him, Dita sneaks up from behind and shoots him with a heart. It causes Hibiki to slip on the railing and fall onto the platform he was using.

He said, "Maybe I'm not just eating right."

Dita asked in genuine concern, "Are you okay?" The Vanguard pilot doesn't answer and is unaware that he's looking up Dita's skirt. He gulps loudly.

He visits the infirmary for an examination. Duero hooks him up to a pulse meter. His hand then begins to go up Hibiki's leg and is about to touch that certain part of his anatomy,

Hibiki smack's the doctor's hand away in embarrassment, "What are you doing?"

The doctor simply answered, "Examining you."

Hibiki retorted, "Keep your hands to yourself!"

Duero moves closer which made the young Tarak nervous, "You look exhausted."

Hibiki exhaled, "Well, going out there and fighting side by side with the women is no picnic, doc! Of course I'm tired, somebody's gotta protect them."

Duero smirked, "So you're fighting to protect them. Is that it?"

His patient struggled to find his words, "Well...the thing is...I'm stronger than they are...so..." Suddenly his heart rate goes up so the Tarak doctor suggested they'd stop talking about females.

That's when Paiway pops out of nowhere and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's this? A video game?"

Duero asked her, "You've never seen a pulse meter?"

Paiway said, "What's it to you if I haven't? Then she told him with a pout, "Anyway all health problems can fixed in the Jacuzzi!"

Duero wondered, "Ja...cuzzi?"

"It's basically a high-class sauna if you want to call it that." Keith said as he made his presence known, of course this made the other occupants jump.

'How did he sneak up on us?' Paiway thought.

Keith continued, "I wish I could be in there with those ladies it would a man's dream come true. But I respect their privacy." The American teen is still a mystery to the crew even though he's been a member of them for about a few weeks now.

Back on the Nirvana's bridge, Belvedere said, "There's a heat source down on the surface. It appears to be an artificial structure."

Ezra added, "There is currently a large sandstorm on the planet's surface so I can't identify the location of the structure!"

BC said, "There might be some useful information down there."

Mango cried, "Our kitchen is running low on supplies." She then puts a smile on her aged face, "Oh well, I guess we'll have to do things like old fashioned pirates!"

BC smiled, "Thank you, captain. Begin weather observation! We'll head down there as soon as the sandstorm ends!"

Around 12:03 p.m., BC made an announcement, "Attention all crew. We're going to investigate a planet all pilots will immediately begin simulations onboard the Vanguards." That absolutely caught Hibiki off guard.

He said in bewilderment, "What? Women are going to be using the Van-Types?" In the Vanguard hanger Keith, Meia, Jura and Barnette are watching engineers paint the Tarak machines in fancy colors.

Barnette whined, "I know it's impossible to get to the surface with the Dreads but still it doesn't mean that I don't like to be using a Vanguard." She brings up a valid point, although the Dreads were built for combat in space, they were never designed for operations on a planet's surface such as the upcoming mission.

Keith told her, "Stop whining, Barnette. It's better than nothing."

Jura cried, "Well it doesn't matter to me as long as it comes out nice." Keith turns to see Hibiki rushing through the door and towards his partner, when he gets there he spots Dita about to paint it a different color with a spray gun. He jumps right in front of it, covering half of his body with pink paint.

He shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dita said in starry eyes, "Wow, a pink alien! How cute!"

The Dread pilots begin training inside the simulation pods, Keith, Duero and Hibiki watch from the observation room. On the simulation pod's screen, Barnette and Jura's virtual Vanguards are battling Black Dragon that Keith installed in the pods' data system needless to say his NEXT whipped them easily.

Jura finally has enough and said, "Ah! What is wrong with this thing? Why can't it move with a little more elegance? I'm out of here!"

Pyoro asked, "Don't you need permission?"

The blonde fired back, "Oh, shut up!"

Hibiki mocked, "See? Women don't have what it takes to pilot a Van-type." He receives a whack on the head from Keith for that remark.

Hibiki cried, "What was that for?"

Keith informed him, "This is their first time in the simulation pods, Hibiki so don't judge them needlessly. I'm sure they will get better with this simulation training as time progresses. Give them a chance!" Then he, along with Duero, look at the screen showing Meia and her vital signs, her breathing was heavy, she was sweating profusely, she looked withdrawn and frightened. Keith has seen these symptoms before with a few rookies on his home world. It can only mean one thing: Meia has claustrophobia, fear of enclosed spaces!

The simulation screen showed "Died in combat. Simulation over." Meia slams her fist into the wall in frustration and fear.

Duero asked, "Are there medical overrides on Mejale?" She looks at his image, "On Tarak doctors are given the authority to ground pilots when they are in situations similar to yours. Do you want that?"

"Of course not!" Meia shouted as she hated the idea that he thought she was weak.

Duero suggested, "In that case I advise you widen your field of vision, that'll help reduce the strain on your body."

Meia refused, "Keep your advice to yourself. I don't need anyone's help, least of all you. I'll be just fine thank you very much!" Keith just shakes his head at that. Maybe he can try and convince her, he heads down to the simulation room. Duero watches him.

Meanwhile, Bart is reading some sort of instruction book.

He mumbled, "Let's see how to use the 'ten-in one knife shield.' Following the will of the pilot along with the electronic pulse speed." He closes the book, "Oh, I can do this!"

Hibiki said, "Whatever. Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing." Suddenly his face lands in between Jura's breasts.

She said in a seductive tone, "Hello there. The next time we head out you'll combine with me. I hope you keep that in mind."

She then leaves, freeing Hibiki's face and allowing him to inhale a breath.

He wondered, "What was that all about?" Down in the simulation room Keith arrives just in time to see the pod open up. Meia's face was resting on her arms as she struggled to calm herself after that training simulation.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder blade.

Meia replied, "Why do you care?"

The American teen said, "Because Meia, you are a comrade here and as a fellow pilot it's my duty to make sure that everyone is alright." He rubs his hand up and down her back. Even though he's emotionally scarred, Keith still has feelings. He's still a human being.

Meia shudders from the sensation she is feeling and whacked his hand away, "I don't need your pity!"

She gets up but then almost falls but Keith catches her by the waist.

The 16 year old assured, "I'm not giving you pity. I'm giving you the chance to have a friend but I can't succeed if you won't let me." He turns her around to face him, "What are you so afraid of?"

That sentence made Meia snap.

She gets out of Keith's grasp and slapped him, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Keith said in a slightly angered voice, "Look I completely understand that you still don't like the idea of having men in the crew but you need to realize, Meia that without us neither you or this crew would be alive right now." She nears the exit but stopped when Keith stated, "You can only rely on yourself for so long until you find yourself in a situation you can't get out of unless others are there to help you. That's what a friend of mine, Canis, said to me once. You should remember that, leader."

She takes one last look at him.

'I just slapped him and yet he remained unfazed by it. He must have extreme discipline or is impervious to pain.' Meia thought as she walked out.

'Meia, what's your problem? Here I am trying to establish a friendship with you but you refuse it. I need to know why you're acting like this!' Keith mentally noted himself.

Duero comes to Keith's side and asked, "Are you alright, Keith?"

The Lynx answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't my first time being slapped, here I am trying to make friends but to no avail. I wonder if I'll ever find happiness." Duero observes the young pilot. He concludes that this was Keith's way of coping with difficult times.

Hibiki contacted Magno, "Hey, old lady! You there?"

The captain responded, "There's an old lady right here, what is it little one?"

The young Tarak demanded, "Tell all your people to stop messing with Van-Types! This is really starting to piss me off! Anyway..." The transmission abruptly ends as Hibiki spots Dita approaching him.

BC looks at the sudden cut of the transmission with confusion written all over her face while Magno laughed, "Ha, ha, it sure has gotten livelier ever since we captured those four men!"

Hibiki munches down on one of Dita's homemade bentos, unknown to them Paiway is watching them in a bush. She snaps a picture with a little camera she brought along with her. Later on she talks to Jura who is currently taking a shower.

Paiway said, "And what's even more surprising is that he was completely under Dita's control! All from a single boxed lunch."

Jura purred, "Hm, I see."

Barnette growled, "That's it? That's the reason I'm doing all this cooking?"

Jura assured, "It's only for me to combine. You love it when I'm beautiful, don't you Barnette?"

'What an enchanted world you live in, Jura.' The dark green-haired woman sarcastically thought.

She then sees a bottle of hot sauce no, more like a bottle of fire hot sauce next to her. She evilly smiles as she secretly added it to the steak.

Barnette said, "There we go. All done!" The two head out to find Hibiki.

Keith walks past them as he heads toward the kitchen to get something to drink before the mission. When he enters he sees Bart screaming, as his lips were swollen and red after eating a piece of meat that had that fire hot sauce on it. He immediately runs out when he sees Dita holding an ice cream cone in each hand. The redhead looks at Keith and asked if he would like one of the cones, he gladly takes one and starts licking it. He really liked the flavor of ice cream it had on it. Suddenly Ezra comes out of a storage room holding a bunch of lemons in her arms.

Keith said, "Hey Ezra."

The gentle bridge bunny greeted the couple, "Hi Keith and Dita."

Dita notices the lemons and asked, "What are you doing with those?"

Ezra admitted, "It seems that I have been craving for something sour lately." Dita gets a cute look on her face while Keith just sweat drops. This doesn't surprise the young Lynx since he knows that it's a sign of pregnancy. Ever since Ezra announced that she was pregnant, her fellow pirates have asked who the Ohma was. This was completely new to Hibiki, Bart and Duero since they are from a world populated with men only. The only thing Keith found interesting was how babies were born in this side of the universe since the two genders live on two different planets and it also means that the old way of how babies were born was now obsolete.

The alarm goes off indicating that it's time for the mission, Keith finishes eating the cone and Dita threw her unfinished one in the sink. The five begin their descent toward the desert planet's surface. The Vanguards deploy their heat shields while Black Dragon's Primal Armor protects it from the enormous heat generated by friction. Parfet told him that the Pexis seems to have upgraded the NEXT's Primal Armor to a point where Keith can use it as a shield during re-entry without the need of a pod. If the Primal Armor was modified then the same thing must have happened to Black Dragon's Assault Armor! As they near the planet's surface the Vanguards' heat shields change into umbrellas to help slow down their descent rate. Of course none of them didn't have enough time to train using a Vanguard so they crash landed but Black Dragon uses its main boosters to hover above the sand for a second then touches the ground smoothly the Primal Armor becomes invisible again.

Back on the Nirvana Meia rushes to the hanger and growled in frustration, "I'm too late!"

Pyoro hovered over her and asked, "Don't push yourself will they be alright without you, Meia?"

The blue-haired pilot said defiantly, "This shouldn't have happened. I'm responsible for their safety especially Keith's!"

The white robot informed regretfully, "But the launch shuttle was made for one way only. There isn't a chance for it to be used again for some time."

Meia cried, "What are you talking about?"

On the planet, the investigation team observes the endless sea of sand.

Jura said in a bored voice, "Well, this place sure looks deserted."

Barnette added, "There was no reason for Meia to come down here with us."

Keith on the other hand said suspiciously, "I agree with Jura, Barnette. Something doesn't feel right." Suddenly a warning alarm blares in Black Dragon's cockpit, surprising Keith. He looks at the radar to see projectiles approaching them at high-speed.

He yelled, "Incoming missiles! Evade!" They hit the deck as the missiles fly over them. Dita looks at the gold Vanguard that fell to the ground.

Hibiki said, "Come to think of it, this is the first time I have used my Vanguard on land."

Jura walks up to him and cried, "How about we combine now?"

Dita stopped her, "Stop it! The only person that Mr. Alien is going to do it with is me!"

Jura snapped back, "Now wait just a minute! Who gave you the authority to tell me what I can or can't do?"

Dita struggled to say, "Well y-you just can't!"

Hibiki yelled, "Will you two knock it off?" He ignites his machine's boosters to leave but then a laser beam comes out of nowhere and shoots him down, luckily Keith managed to catch him as Black Dragon's grenade rifle is in stand by mode as well as the rest of its arsenal.

Keith asked, "Are you okay, man?"

Without warning the sand attacks them. On the Nirvana's bridge Duero sees the pilots' vital signs rise drastically.

He said, "They're confused."

Meia begins her landing with a Vanguard that was left behind; she lands and shudders from impact. Her vision is in a red shade as Meia's claustrophobia shows its effects.

Duero contacted her, "Meia, can you hear me? Turn on your monitors!"

Meia said in a raspy tone, "He should mind his own business!" The blue-haired woman followed the doctor's instruction and activated the monitors. After that sand comes toward her, Meia only had time to gasp before it attacks her.

"What should I do? I'm scared!" Meia asked herself in fear with her hands clutched on her face.

Back with Keith and the investigation team, they have trouble dealing with their own problem. The Sand Vanguards continue the offensive.

Keith said in disbelief, "What? Meia's down here too?"

Duero nodded, "That's right she should be nearby." Keith's anxiety climbs to a whole new level. First his squad was being attacked by sand and now his leader is down here even though Meia has claustrophobia. He heads to her confirmed location and sees her unit being covered by sand.

Keith shouted, "Meia! What are you doing?" He tries rubbing the material off but to no avail.

Meia told him, "Leave me. Save yourself!"

Keith disagreed, "No! I'd never forgive myself if you died here. I would go to heaven drag you back down and give you the beating of a lifetime." He gets an idea. He grabs Meia's Vanguard and makes it stand upright, next he wraps Black Dragon's heat whip around it superheated. The high temperatures make the sand so hot that it turns into molten glass.

Meia said, "To think I would owe my life to a Lynx." An alarm echoes throughout the entire planet as a self-detonation mechanism activates. Keith and Meia look at each other and nod, it was time to get out of this hellhole.

Keith ordered, "Hibiki, those tanks near your location are filled with liquid nitrogen, rupture them. The sub-zero temperatures of the gas should be able to take out those Sand Vanguards." Hibiki followed his command and throws one of his Vanguard's swords into a nitrogen tank, the gas leaks out to the surrounding area.

Jura cried, "What are you doing?" It's freezing in here! Wait a minute, freezing?" To her and the others' surprise the attackers become brittle and crumble to pieces. Their celebration is cut short when a monitor shows Keith a giant shadowy figure in the distance he recognizes its shape.

'If that's what I think it is, than we can't stay here any longer.' He said mentally.

Keith demanded, "Hibiki get the others out of here now!"

Barnette said, "Why?" She is shocked by his order after all he saved one of her fellow comrades.

Keith explained, "Because there's a massive object approaching us and you need to leave now."

Jura asked, "What about you?"

Their team leader chuckled, "Heh, don't worry about me. Just get the others out of here." The shadowy figure comes closer until it becomes visible.

Keith shouted, "NOW!" They did so. Once they are gone Keith engages the giant unknown target, "Never thought I'd be facing one of these monsters again. Well, I better hurry and destroy it before this planet blows sky high." With that said, Black Dragon readies its grenade rifle and heat whip. He weaves through the incoming missiles and takes out the launchers before targeting the legs. After 10 minutes the giant weapon is destroyed though unfortunately the timer for this planet's self-detonation system is up and hidden bombs explode.

Up in space Hibiki and the other Vanguard pilots watch as fireballs engulf the planet.

'Why did you save me when you couldn't save yourself?' Meia mentally asked as she slammed her fist into the wall, fighting to hold back tears.

'You were kind, smart and talented but now you're gone. I can't believe it.' Barnette thought.

A voice comes over the radio, "Why the long faces?" They look up to see Black Dragon hovering in front of them, its grenade rifle returning to standby mode and the heat whip retracting back into its shield, "It'll take more than an explosion of that scale to defeat me. I've came close to losing my life before but I cheated death every time." They return to the Nirvana.

On the bridge Belvedere said, "I've retrieved enemy data."

BC demanded, "Read it."

The blonde woman asked, "What? You want me to read it?"

The sub-commander repeated impatiently, "What? Didn't you hear my order? Read the message!"

Belvedere apologized, "Sorry. I'll read it now. 'Attention this year's harvesting is as followed: White blood cells, red blood cells, platelets, etc. All blood components are in good condition.' This is where the data ends."

BC looked at Magno with disbelief, "Captain, this means..."

Magno said, "It appears that what the enemy really wanted to do was to harvest us for their own purposes. It's safe to assume from this information is that they think of us nothing more than vegetables! If there's one thing I have learned here is that we're facing truly formidable opponents."

Keith heard the message before he rides the lifting wire down to ground level and he is disgusted by it. Then all of a sudden he receives a hard slap from Meia.

She shouted right in front of him, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, KEITH OSWELL!" Keith felt his left hand twitch from this sudden outburst but he knows what she is feeling.

He went up to her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry about that, leader I just did what I thought was right. That shadowy figure I saw down there was too big for the Vanguards to handle. Only Black Dragon had the firepower to destroy it. And besides you're more important here than me. I'm just a mercenary."

That just made Meia pound his chest a bit, "Don't say that, Keith. You're my subordinate and I would hate to lose a skilled pilot like you." Keith is taken back from what she just said. Was that a compliment or did it mean that she cares about him?

He closed his deep blue eyes a bit, "Yes, ma'am. I won't go against your orders again." He opened his eyes again to look at her, "Anyway, I'm glad that you're alive and that's what matters to me."

This embrace made Meia blush so she quickly got out of it and said to Keith, "Very well. I expect you to be ready for the next mission." She leaves the hanger without saying as much of a good-bye. Keith sees the others near a crate and goes over to them where they express their gratitude.

Later that day, Keith is talking to Dita and Barnette about the life cycle of stars at a table in the Nirvana's cafeteria.

He explained, "So you see, ladies how long a star lives depends on how much mass it has. Now people sometimes get the misconception that the larger a star is means it will live longer because it has more fuel to burn. But in fact it doesn't because the more mass you have, the higher the temperature and pressure, the higher the fusion rate is. So massive stars live shorter lives than less massive stars. While a star with mass similar to the Sun will last 10 billion years, a star up to 8 times as massive will burn through its hydrogen fuel in just 10 million years."

Dita asked, "So what happens after the star exhausts its supply of hydrogen in the core?"

Keith smiled, "As I said before how long a star lives and how it will die depends on its mass. When a Sun-like star exhausts its hydrogen fuel, nuclear fusion at the core stops. With no outward pressure being generated, the star begins to collapse in on itself under the force of gravity, soon enough the temperature is hot enough to start hydrogen fusion in a shell around the core and so the star's power source is reinstated. This "shell fusion" that's happening causes the star to swell up to hundreds of times its original size, because of its size increase the star's luminosity (amount of light it gives off) goes up by 1,000-10,000 times! As a result even though the star is thousands of times brighter, there is less energy escaping from any region so the outer layers cool and turn red. It has become a red giant star."

Barnette clarified, "So in other words a star's color comes from its temperature?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, exactly. Meanwhile the helium core is still contracting under its own weight eventually it becomes so hot and dense, up to 100 million degrees Fahrenheit, that helium fusion becomes possible. Energy is once again released from the core and the star returns to near normal size. Helium fuses into carbon and oxygen, though the energy generated is not as efficient as the fusion of hydrogen into helium. The star settles down for a period of stability as a helium-burning star for about 100 million years. After that time, the core runs out of helium and the helium moves into a shell above the center just like the hydrogen did. Once more the star increases in size and brightness and the core collapses again though it will never get hot enough to start fusing carbon into heavier elements. During the second red giant phase, the star will puff away its outer layers to form a spectacular planetary nebula. The core itself shrinks to the size of Earth and becomes a white dwarf. Nuclear fusion is no longer possible so the white dwarf cools over time until it becomes a black dwarf. Now massive stars up to 8-10 times more massive than the Sun experience a very different evolution, unlike Sun-like stars, when massive stars exhaust their hydrogen fuel they have the ability to fuse heavier elements. So by near the near of their life, the star will resemble an onion in layers. In other words, after helium runs out the star will start fusing carbon into oxygen, then oxygen into neon and magnesium, and then silicon and sulfur. And finally iron! The star builds up a core of iron but something catastrophic happens, instead of releasing energy the iron absorbs it so the iron core builds up without fusing and eventually it becomes unstable. When it reaches a mass of one and a half times that of the Sun it collapses! A core the size of Earth is crushed into an object of about 10 miles across for a moment the collapsing core rebounds, smashing into the outer layers and kicking off one of the biggest explosions in our universe since the Big Bang. What happens next depends on mass. A core with less than 5 solar masses will become a super dense neutron star, a core with more than 5 solar masses will become a black hole, an object with gravity so strong that not even light can escape its grasp."

Barnette and Dita listened to his little astronomy lesson with fascination. Even Meia found herself intrigued by it! Combat training was not the only thing Katrina taught Keith.

A/N: That's chapter 5 done. Since there was a pasting error, I had to print this chapter and rewrite it here. I added that star life cycle lesson for fun.

As for Hibiki rupturing those gas tanks on the desert planet, I think they were filled with frozen carbon dioxide or liquid nitrogen. I think it was liquid nitrogen when I watched episode 5 of the first stage of the Vandread anime.

Anyhow, read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tormented Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or the Armored Core games, only Keith Oswell and Black Dragon

Vandread Raven

Inside the Nirvana, two bodies are being rushed to the infirmary on stretchers.

Duero said, "Surface wound to the head and a ruptured spleen. She has a visually fractured femur."

Hibiki wondered, "Just what the hell were those two doing?"

Flashback

_Keith was locked in combat with an enemy he knows all too well, the terrorist and murderer of Katrina: Adam Archer! His NEXT Black Heart was fully repaired and fitted with new weapons to counter Black Dragon's. Their beam sabers clash. The Harvesters are proving to be more persistent than the Nirvana crew thought._

_Barnette growled, "Man, no matter how many we take down, they still keep coming!"_

_Keith ordered, "Calm down, Barnette. It's no good if you're hot headed." Yesterday, Keith was appointed second-in command of the Dreads after Meia. Though the pilots were at first shocked by this new development but after Keith was ordered to submit his piloting records, they begin to see why this happened. Barnette took his advice and calmed herself, for a long time now she has grown to accept him and figured out that Meia found someone she could trust at some level. Bit by bit even Barnette began to feel her hatred towards men fade away thanks to Keith's presence._

_Adam said, "Keith, I'm sure you must have a thought that has been burning at your mind for years. You really want to know the day you lost your parents at a power plant fire? Well, listen close I set that fire!" _

_Keith asked, "What?"_

_Adam furthered "I started it because you were weak as a child and you're still weak now. And there is no room for the weak in this universe, only the strong will survive."_

_Keith seethed, "You're a psychopath! I should've finished you off at Arteria Cranium!"_

_His enemy told him, "It's not me you need to be worried about. I'm not the only threat here, Keith. The Harvesters brought more than just their usual force."_

_A Dread pilot said, "What is that giant machine?" Black Dragon turns around to see what the pilot meant. _

_Keith looks at the machine, it was green in color, huge in size and had beams of blue light sticking out of both sides of the bow. Only one machine had this design._

_Keith exclaimed, "A Stigro Arms Fort? How the hell did the Harvesters get their hands on this technology?" What shocked him more was that it was targeting Meia. Keith blindly went to help his leader, when got there the Dread was already badly damaged and Meia was unconscious. A warning alarm snapped Keith out of his inspection of Meia and turned around in time to see the Arms Fort coming at him, it activated its large blades and sliced off Black Dragon's left leg and pounded the rest of its body with missiles. Inside the cockpit the intense vibration thrashed Keith around then a sickening crack of bone was heard as his right hand broke and burned even though Keith was wearing his g-suit, gloves and boots. He screamed in absolute agony. Shrapnel tore into his calves and was knocked out. The last thing he heard was Gascogne saying she was coming to get them and a maniacal laughter from Adam seeing that he thought he finally got rid of the Oswell family, who were famous for their expertise in the field of medicine._

End of flashback

Duero shouted, "CLEAR THE EMERGANCY ROOM!" The doors to the ER open and Paiway gasps at the sight of who the injured are. It was none other than Keith and Meia! The Dread leader's circlet falls to the ground as Duero and Paiway hook Meia up to a vital monitoring machine. When Duero removes Keith's dark blue g-suit and helmet, he is grossed out. Keith was in worse shape than his leader. The Dreads return to the Nirvana for re-supplying and for the pilots to rethink their strategy. With Keith and Meia out cold, the tide of battle takes a huge nose dive.

As Meia starts a trip down memory lane so does Keith

Keith's flashback

"_You have the potential to be anything when you grow up, son." Keith's mother said._

_"You can even be a toxicologist." His father said._

_'What's this?' Keith thought. Then he saw himself when he was 6 years old and with his parents. 'Now I see. This is my past when I was still a happy boy.' Keith mentally answered himself. Then he saw the incident that changed his life before he became a Lynx._

On the outside of the two unconscious pilots, they let out a tear simultaneously. Paiway saw it and was taken back, noticing the surprised sound Duero looks at them.

Paiway said, "This is the first time I've seen Meia cry but I've never seen Keith cry."

The Tarak doctor can only wonder what the two are experiencing.

Morality on the Nirvana's bridge plummeted as well. The battle isn't going well without their leaders and for a fact that Keith has knowledge about the weakness of every Arms Fort he fought that can really help the crew. BC places a hand on a control console and clenched her teeth in frustration.

She said, "It seems we have taken Meia's leadership for granted, we neglected to train a sub-leader in the event she was seriously injured."

"If I heard that before he came into the picture, I think Meia would still be too stubborn to allow us to train one." Magno said as she got the sub-commander's attention, "Before Keith came she avoided contact with anyone unless necessary. She avoided relying on others but then he came and changed all that! Then he acted foolishly when he tried to check on her when he knew that an enemy was targeting him."

As the captain began to explain Meia's past behaviour, Keith experiences more images of his own past. Then the Pexis uses its immense power to open monitors on every section of the ship as if it wanted to show the crew what Keith was like as he grew up.

_Keith's dad told his son, "Okay, Keith we're going to the commissioning of a power plant that has been completed recently, we won't be back until 9:28 p.m. If you need anyting call Kate."_

_Keith replied, "Understood, Pops." After his mother gives him a kiss on the forehead, the parents leave. _

_It reaches 9:30 p.m. and his parents haven't come home so Keith turned on the T.V. to hear the female news caster say, "An explosion has occurred at the Utah power plant. The blast went off around 9:18 p.m. as workers and visitors were preparing for the commissioning ceremony. Firefighters are struggling against the raging inferno and rescue workers are having difficulty gaining access. Many people are trapped inside the burning structure."_

_Growing worried about his mom and dad's safety, Keith calls Kate. _

_After Kate answers the phone he said, "Kate, it's me, Keith. Where are my parents? They said they'd be back around 9:28 p.m. it's 9:30 now and they haven't returned. I really want to talk to them."_

_Kate asked, "None of your relatives have told you?"_

_Keith said, "Told me what?"_

_Kate informed regretfully, "Ryan and Serena Oswell were caught in the explosion, they're dead Keith. I'm sorry." After that sentence Keith hangs up in shock._

_He mumbled, "My parents are dead?" Hearing Kate say those words was like driving a stake through his heart. Then he hears the rotating blades of a helicopter. The searchlight is aiming at him. It takes Keith a second to realize that he was being targeted by terrorists. He immediately gets to his feet and runs as rockets are fired. Keith manages to reach his dad's hunting room. Inside it was his trusting M-37 shotgun and by chance a box of shells are lying next to it. Keith grabs them and a hunting knife then heads to a safe location. He finds his basement bedroom he locks the door and shuts the blinds. Keith loads the shotgun and quietly cocks it and sheaths the knife. He does a small prayer before unlocking his door. He sees a shadow approaching. The terrorists are doing a quick search for Keith. The 6-year old hid in a dark corridor and waits for the terrorist to pass right by him._

_'Come closer, that's it. Just a little more now!' He mentally shouted. Keith grabs the foe and swiftly stabs him in the heart. He whispered, "You picked the wrong family to mess with, pal." After dealing with that jerk, Keith goes on a rampage killing every terrorist in his destroyed house before taking out the chopper. But he knows this won't bring his parents back from the dead. He tosses the shotgun away but keeps the knife. _

_A few months later he wanders the street with his clothes covered in his enemy's blood, crying for his mother. When a thunderstorm happens, Keith seeks shelter underneath the steps of an apartment. His black hair had grown out to a point where it almost covers his eyes and he hasn't slept for weeks. Suddenly he hears footsteps approaching then stop. He looks up to see a girl with short blue hair, violet eyes, and wearing a Collared badge on her shirt. She stares at him with sympathy then a places a hand on his cold cheek. He blushes from it._

_The girl said, "My name is Katrina! What's yours?" _

_Keith answered, "K-Keith Oswell." Katrina's eyes widen. She thought he died in that attack on his home but she's looking at him._

_She cried, "I heard that your parents died in the Utah power plant explosion, I'm sorry to hear that." Keith averts his gaze from her._

_Seeing this, Katrina offered, "Come with me to Collared. I'll give you a new reason to live and fight those who threaten to take your life." Keith looks back at her with hope in his eyes. She offers a hand to him with a smile. Keith takes it without hesitation. The two head back to Collared._

_Katrina said, "Now the first thing we need to do is cut this long hair of yours." They stop at a cutting salon where the barber began to cut his hair to medium length after it was complete, Keith's black hair now hung above his ears. The barber grabs a mirror and shows Keith his newly trimmed hair; he smiles at the reflection he got. Next Katrina buys Keith some new clothes then they head to Katrina's room after registering Keith as a NEXT pilot. The 6-year old American heads to the bathroom, removes his ruined clothing and hops into the shower. The warm water begins to cascade down his body, removing all the nasty dirt and pebbles from him. After 5 minutes later he gets out and dries himself off then puts on the new clothes that Katrina bought which were a dragon patterned underwear, dark blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt. When he steps out of the bathroom and Katrina turns to face him, she blushes. She was utterly speechless by Keith wearing his new clothes._

_'My goodness he looks nice in those.' She thought._

_Keith said, "Um, Katrina you can stop staring at me."_

_She snaps out of her trance and tells him that it was time for him to start training. Being a NEXT pilot is a hard job and only the bravest will succeed but Katrina sees that Keith has the potential to be the best one in the history of Collared._

_Keith proved that he was a quick learner and how quickly he can adapt to any situation. This impressed Katrina to no end, she begins to develop feelings toward him for his bravery and skills. After a full month of training Keith was granted the title of Lynx. He designs the NEXT he wishes to pilot. _

_He chooses the L01-TELLUS humanoid legs, the EKHAZER core part designed for three dimensional combat, ARGYSOS/A arms that have high defenses and great PA (Primal Armor) ratification, the MHD-RE/008 head part, a powerful pair of main, back, side, and overed boosters. For its armament Keith selects the WADOU grenade rifle, 07-Moonlight laser blade, OGOTO grenade cannon, WHEELING 01 multi-chain missile launcher, NEMAHA 01 shoulder unit, and 074ANO101 large stabilizers one resting on the middle part of both legs. He paints the Armored Core black leaving the neck, joints and lower back of the legs gray and colors its eyes red. Lastly he imprints a dragon emblem on the left arm._

_Katrina asked, "What do you want to call this, Keith?"_

_Keith answered, "I'll call it Black Dragon!"_

_10 years later, Keith reaches 16 years of age and Katrina reaches 17. For his first 2 years as a pilot Keith relied on the AMS to help him out through his missions but now that he's been suffering migraine-like headaches from overusing the Allegory Manipulation System, Keith rarely relies on it. Keith and his mentor have been climbing the ranks recently. It's hard to describe the sensation when Keith and Katrina are on the battlefield together they have been dubbed by their enemies as "The Demons of Hell!" It sends chills up the enemy's spine just by looking at Black Dragon and Red Angel standing side by side._

_They have defeated the two NEXTs protecting Arteria Cranium though it came at a heavy price Katrina sacrificed herself to save Keith's life. He watches the ORCA brigade's anti-satellite batteries fire round after round of beam attacks up into Earth's orbit to remove the Assault Cells. Desperate to save his blue-haired friend's life, he tries to revive Katrina with some of his life force but to no avail. Katrina dies._

_Feeling that he failed to protect her, he was overwhelmed with grief. He said, "Katrina!" He takes in a big gulp of air and screams into the sky, "NOOOOOOO!"_

End of Kieth's flashback

Keith opens his eyes after being knocked out and monitors all over the Nirvana close in response to this. Now virtually the entire crew understands why Keith's been an emotional wreck. He starts to get up only to be stopped by Duero.

He said, "Easy there. I don't want you slipping in and out of consciousness."

Keith said, "Hey doc, what are my injuries?"

The Tarak doctor responded, "You have two cracked ribs, a broken and burnt right hand, lacerations on your calves, and a Pexis fragment that was in your NEXT has lodged itself just above your left eye socket (ouch)."

Keith laughed weakly, "Ha ha, I've been through worse. That huge green machine that attacked me is an Arms Fort. Open a channel to the bridge." Duero nods and pushes a button. A monitor on the bridge shows Keith's face to the occupants.

Keith said, "Captain, that huge machine that attacked Meia and I is a Stigro Arms Fort. Its main strength is its speed. We should be passing through an asteroid field, if you can lure it into the field, Stigro will collide with asteroids, thus cutting its speed and that will give the chance to attack it. Tell the Dreads that!" He ends the transmission.

Then something comes across Keith's mind.

He asked, "Hey, Duero. How's Meia doing?" He saw the doctor's eyes sadden a bit.

Duero answered, "I'm afraid her condition's not improving. It's not the physical injuries I am worried about; it's the Pexis fragment that lodged itself into her head. It's attacking her brain in strange ways." Keith looks at his leader and for a second saw an image of Katrina. He makes a decision. Duero hears the sound of objects crashing. He turns to see Keith struggling to his feet.

He said, "Stop! Don't injure yourself anymore than you already are!"

Keith fired back, "Doc, let me go to Meia's side. I have a way of saving her. Please." Seeing that he had no choice, Duero gives Keith a chair that he gladly took and sat at the blue-haired woman's bedside.

The American teen told her, "Meia, please don't leaves us. This crew needs you." He grabs her left hand and holds it in his right hand, "I need you. I can't command the Dreads by myself." Just then the Pexis fragment above his left eye socket glows and Meia's head begins to glow as well. Keith wonders what this meant until he finds himself in what appears to be a bedroom.

"Don't despise your Ohma, she is really wonderful." Keith looks left and right to find out where this motherly voice was coming from, "She's a little hard to approach but she is an honest person who helps those in need and these are the reasons I fell in love with her and also the reason why you were born because of that. I'm sure you will understand one when someone really important shows up in your life." The young Lynx seems to understand how a relationship works on Mejale, it is no different than a relationship between a man and woman on Earth.

Keith then heard a familiar voice and it was Meia, well not the one in the present, but her younger self from her memories, "I don't need someone like that. Not unless they get hurt because of me." He heard a hint of sadness in that voice. Now Keith understands why Meia acts the way she does around others.

"Meia, falling in love with someone is a wonderful thing." Keith looks at her mother, "You become strong because there is someone to care about."

Meia sobbed and yelled at her mother, "No! You become weak because of it! Don't you get it yet? Don't you see whose fault it is for us feeling this way?" Keith is really tempted to slap her for saying such a thing but another part of him is telling him not to do it.

Meia's mother let out a sad sigh and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved you in this."

Meia gasped and turned to see that her mother wasn't there, 'I've always regretted saying that, and I wanted to apologize but no matter what I say, she won't hear it.'

This made Keith take action.

He said, "Don't think such a foolish thing!" Meia turned to see her sub-leader, which made turn back to her original appearance.

She asked, "Keith, what are you doing here?"

The American teen told her, "Your mother will always hear your apology, Meia." As he walks toward her the scenery changes into a flower field, "Even if you don't get an answer from her, she'll always hear it if you put enough of your heart into the apology."

"How would you know? You've never lost anyone important to you." When she said that it was not out of anger but of sadness.

Keith gave a sad smile, "Guess again." Then his memories started to play in front of them. Meia was surprised to see a relationship between men and women. What surprised her the most were the incidents that took both his parents and mentor away from him.

That's when Black Dragon's voice appeared out of nowhere.

It spoke with a female voice, "At one time, Keith and Katrina were inseparable!"

Katrina said in the memory, "You and me that's what makes us unique we share a powerful bond. If you're feeling depressed you can speak to me."

Black Dragon continued, "Keith became an emotional human being. It was Katrina who taught Keith those human qualities meaning he's got feelings now." Then the voice fades away.

Keith said, "Like you, Meia I wanted to become stronger so I could make sure that something like that never happens again. I still think it was my fault for not paying closer attention to my mentor during the attack on Arteria Cranium. I'm struggling to free myself of that regret. So please, don't choose death. I don't want you to suffer the same fate that Katrina did." He averts his gaze from her to hide the pain on his face, "I don't want to be left alone again."

Feeling that he feels the same way she does, Meia goes up to him and embraced him in a comforting hug, "I won't as long as you're there with me." This embrace calms Keith down. He looks into her eyes and time froze.

Keith asked her something he yearned for, "Does this make us friends?" She nods her head and this has a positive effect on Keith. He closes his eyes and leans in closer. Seeming to get the message she begins to close her eyes too, when their lips were about to meet a blinding light appears. Meia opens her eyes as the blinding light fades to see the crying faces of Parfet and Paiway.

Pafet said with twin stream of tears, "You came back."

Paiway said, "Keith saved you."

Meia breathed in with a smile on her face, "Oh, stop it you two." She feels her head but doesn't feel her circlet and starts to panic.

Keith called out, "Don't worry, Meia. It's right here." He shows the item in his left hand. He gives it to her.

Meia smiled, "Thank you."

All of a sudden Keith starts crying while hugging Meia regardless that she is bare around her chest. He ignored the feeling of her breasts pressing against him.

Keith told her, "I thought I lost you, it's just like I told you before I'd be sad if you died." Meia instinctively wrapped her arms around him. She is confused by this sudden display of emotion from her subordinate.

'Is Keith crying because I chose to live? I guess Black Dragon was right, Keith really does have feelings.' Meia thought as she looks at him.

After hearing that both of their leaders are okay, everything returns to normal. At the moment nearly the entire ship is quiet except a few doing things.

BC types in a bridge control console.

Ezra rubs her growing stomach as she looks at the endless blanket of stars outside the garden's window.

Duero does a medical log with a sleeping Paiway behind him.

Meia puts her flight suit on and walks around, trying to sort out what might have happened in her mindscape and what she was starting to feel around Keith. When she enters the cafeteria, there are plates stacked upon plates. Earlier the crew had a massive celebration not only for thwarting the Harvesters' plan again but also that they managed to destroy the Arms Fort Stigro thanks to Keith's knowledge on Arms Forts. What's more is that they managed to do it without Meia's help. Normally she wouldn't stand for such misbehavior but decides to let it slip this one time. She finds out that Keith isn't here though he joined in for the celebration he ate his fill and stayed for a bit before going to bed. So the Dread leader heads for his room. When the door opens Meia discovers that Keith didn't lock it there on the bed was the 16-year old American peacefully asleep. She walks up to him and studies his sleeping form.

"They all did their best out there." A voice said.

Meia turned to see Magno, "Oh, it's you captain."

"It's ironic to find someone that has some of your traits but he seems to be more attuned to his feelings but because of that him and that boy have won everyone's hearts and right underneath our noses at that." Magno said as she covered Keith with a blanket, "As far as I can see, you two are very much like each other, you and this teen. The only thing stopping you two is either if you can express feelings to each other."

Meia said quietly, "Captain, I..."

Magno asked with a smile, "Meia isn't it time you find some forgiveness, for yourself that is?"

Taken back by this, she looks at the person who stood by her bedside even though he was still injured. She answered with a small smile, "I think I already have."

A/N: That's chapter 6 done. There are two things I need to lay down.

First, I decided that this chapter to be a little emotional because what good is a romance story if there isn't emotional scenes? I also decided to add Black Dragon being assembled in this chapter.

Second, I'm a little edgy right now because I was under a Tornado Warning Tuesday and yesterday. I kept asking myself "Is my house going to be hit next?"

With that out of the way, read and review.

Chapter 7 will be up soon.

Vader 23A.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strenghtening Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT

Vandread Raven

In a certain redhead's room, Dita is sowing together a pillow with a cute alien in the middle. Dita accidentally pokes herself and said, "Ow! That hurt!"

Paiway who is with her asked, "Dita are you making that for someone?" The Dread pilot puts a hand on her cheek while smiling.

The nurse suggested, "Because if you are then you can give it to me!"

Dita said, "No way! I'm making this for Mr. Alien!"

Her friend cried out in her puppet voice, "Oh, boy!" After she is done sowing the pillow together Dita rushes to the hanger where Hibiki usually hangs out.

When she reaches the open canopy Dita called out, "Mr. Alien!" When she got no response she tries other locations. Unknown to her Hibiki clings to the canopy roof. When she is gone he loses his grip and tumbles onto the seat.

Dita tries his room but he isn't there. Out of generosity she cleans the place up and adds some of her alien decoration to it, when the Tarak pilot returns to his room, he screams at the sight.

He asked, "What is all this?" The youth spots Dita sleeping in his bed, which really annoyed him.

He growled, "Wake up!" The redhead rubs her eyes and jumps up in from the bed and looks at him.

She said, "What do you think? It's all neat don't you think?"

Hibiki wondered, "Neat? What's so neat about this?" When she shows him the pillow she made for him, he rudely kicks her out of his room.

Keith is currently helping Meia thinking up some new formations with the Dreads since he has nothing else to do. The Dread leader finds hanging around with Keith not bothering or anything but in fact she finds it enjoyable to say the least. Suddenly the door opens up and the two look up from the monitor to see who it was.

Meia asked, "Dita?"

The young redhead said, "Oh, hi Keith, Meia." She had a sad look on her face, Keith has a suspicion on what might have caused this.

He said to Meia, "I'm going to see what this is all about. You should talk to Dita and hear her side of the story." After that he gets up from his seat and heads to talk to Hibiki. Keith is right; Meia should have some time to talk to her subordinate.

Dita said, "Then he got really mean and kicked me out."

Meia started, "Dita, I'm not good with words and I really don't want to increase your curiosity but..."

The redhead asked, "But what?"

Meia finished, "I don't think it's right trying to force your way into somebody's heart when they're not ready." That didn't help lift Dita's spirit. In fact it made her more depressed. She heads to the Nirvana's garden and throws rocks into the stream.

She screamed, "Why? Why? All I want is Mr. Alien being happy!"

Paiway said, "I took a picture with this new aura camera that Parfet built. Dita, are you feeling depressed?"

Dita answered in a bleak tone, "Isn't that obvious?" Keith reaches Hibiki's room just in time to see him throw out Dita's alien decoration.

Keith asked, "What are you doing?"

Hibiki answered, "Man, that girl just comes into my room and decorates it without my permission. It's getting really annoying."

The 16-year old Lynx explained, "What I believe is that she feels something for you. She's just trying to be nice to you."

Hibiki retorted, "Yeah, well, it's just annoying."

Keith is growing tired of Hibiki rejecting Dita's feelings for him.

He said, "Look pal, you need to lighten up. You may be pals with Duero and Bart because they're from Tarak just like you but you need to start being friendly to these women. Look at me, I come from a world populated by men and women so you need to give Dita a chance. Anyway we need to go to the meeting." They both enter the meeting room.

Keith apologized, "Sorry we're late."

Meia told him, "That's okay just make sure it doesn't happen again." She gets a nod from both of them and Hibiki takes the furthest seat in the room. Jura notices that Dita hasn't arrived.

She asked, "Where's Dita?"

Keith replied as he stood by Meia's side, "Don't worry, she'll be here. We just need to wait a bit." And in no time, Dita comes in sits by herself. Keith looks at her.

'Man, Hibiki must have really hurt her feelings.' He thought.

Meia started, "Okay, now that everyone's here I am going to discuss the new formation when Keith's NEXT combines with Barnette's Dread to form the NEXT Avenger and when Dita's Dread combines with..."

Dita interrupted, "No I'm not because I'm not going to combine with him anymore." Everyone in the room is shocked. Keith almost lost his footing.

Jura said in a teasing tone while moving her index finger back and forth, "Aha, now I get. You've started to get bored with Mr. Alien, haven't you?"

Dita shook her head, "No I figured out that he isn't happy with me." She looks at the blonde, "So from now on you can combine with him, Jura." Jura gets a stumped look while Hibiki started to panic a bit by this.

Meia said in a commanding yet calm voice, "Dita, I will not tolerate the mixing of private matters in this room. This isn't a game we're playing!" The situation deteriorates when Meia had to call out Dita's name a few times during the new formation they were testing. It looks like Dita's depression is much worse than Keith thought.

Gascogne said, "Well, this is no good. The girl's mind is someplace else." Lunchtime comes around and everyone eat in the cafeteria. That's when Jura notices something odd.

She said to Barnette, "You know there's something weird going on."

Barnette looks to see what she meant and agreed, "Yeah!"

Jura asked, "You think this is my big chance?" Her dark green-haired friend is at a loss of words; Jura starts laugh wickedly as she heads off to develop a plan to get Hibiki's Vanguard to combine with her craft.

Keith walks up to Barnette and said, "Is Jura still babbeling about that whole elegance thing?" Barnette simply nods.

He continued, "Anyway do you want to eat with Meia and I?"

The Dread pilot replied, "Sure."

When they reach the table Meia greeted them, "Hi Keith, Barnette." Keith sits next to Meia and Barnette sits next to Dita. A few minutes pass.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Meia asked as she along with Keith and Barnette notice that Dita hasn't touched her food.

Dita declared, "I've decided I am going to change! That way Mr. Alien will be happy!" She turns to looks at Hibiki, which he immediately starts gupling down his food as if nothing happened. He's going to choke if he keeps eating that fast.

After lunch Barnette goes to see what plan Jura is formulating. Then she sees Bart in the room and wonders if he's part of her blonde companion's plan.

The helmsman asked, "So what is the reason why you brought me here?"

Jura said, "Well, I have a favor to ask. You see, Dita has been getting in my way lately so I think you should baby sit her and in that way I can have the boy all to myself."

'She's either talking about Keith or Hibiki.' Barnette thought.

Bart asked, "What's in it for me?"

Jura explained, "Think about. The crew will start respecting you, you'll eat well and you'll be treated like royalty."

Bart wondered, "Royalty, huh?" He thinks up an image of him being fanned by two cute young ladies and develops a mischievous smile, "That doesn't sound bad."

The blonde Dread pilot said, "I want to do it soon!" She thinks up an image of her along with Hibiki sailing through space on a golden craft. The two start laughing at the plan.

Barnette sighed, "I can't keep up with them anymore."

Hibiki returns to his room when he heard Pyoro saying, "You're lonely aren't you, Hibiki?"

The young Tarak fired back, "What's it to you?"

Pyoro cried, "You're worried about Dita, aren't you?"

That struck one of Hibiki's nerves, "What makes you think I'm worried about that annoying girl?" That's when he receives a slap from Keith.

The 16-year old American exclaimed, "You need to stop being self-centered, brat! Are you afraid that when you get back to Tarak, you will be laughed at because you care for a girl? It's going to be more than a year to get back to Tarak/Mejale territory. This new war we're in isn't about pride, Hibiki. It's about survival and co-operation. The Harvesters are after our body parts and they don't care about who they kill. Now you better listen to me well, right now Dita feels like shit because of you! I think you should apologize to her to make her feel better! I'm sick of you rejecting Dita's feelings!" Little do they know that Dita overhears their little conversation about her.

Later that day, Keith enters the training room to practice close quarters combat. He gets the feeling that he's being watched.

He said, "You can come out now." The mystery person walks out of the shadows to reveal who it was. It was Meia.

She asked in curiosity, "What are you doing?"

Her sub-leader answered, "Just stretching my arms. Hey, Meia do you mind if I do a sparring match with you?" She nods her head. Keith removes his hoodie and shirt, showing his well-toned chest to her. Meia's blue eyes shine with an emotion she doesn't know. She puts the feeling aside and enters her stance as she prepares for the sparring match.

Then Keith starts running towards Meia, startling her and throws a punch at her, which she barely managed to block. After 10 minutes they stop their little match. Meia stares at his half naked form that a gave off a glow from the sweat, she develops a blush on her face. Keith takes off the bandages on his fully healed right hand, earlier he received the okay from Duero to remove the bandages after saw that the injury healed faster than expected. Keith tests the hand's movement and everything seems normal. Suddenly the alarm goes off it looks like the Harvesters have returned for another battle. The Dreads scramble to intercept them. Keith hops into Black Dragon and takes off and flies by Meia's side.

"Looks like we're going to have fun for a while." Keith said in sarcasm.

Meia replied with her own, "Indeed." Then the Dread leader realizes that something is up, "Where's Jura? She's supposed to be out here!"

Barnette only managed to say while covering her mouth, "Uh-oh!" The missing pilot is still in the room with Bart drinking apparently alcohol.

They said in unison, "Cheers."

Jura said, "Soon my Dread will become something elegant."

Bart added, "And I'll be the new captain of the Nirvana, right?" Then they start to laugh hysterically.

Keith ordered, "We'll have a chat with them later. Right now we need to deal with these junk piles." Hibiki approaches Dita's Dread.

He contacted her, "Hey, annoying girl! Listen...uh, I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier. Just keep being who you are."

This definitely lifted Dita's spirit. She said, "Right, Mr. Alien! Let's combine!"

Hibiki replied, "Right!" The Vanguard fuses with the Dread to form Vandread Dita.

Behind them Keith smiled, "It looks like things are going to be good for them don't you think, Meia?"

Meia agreed, "Yeah."

Black Dragon accelerates toward its selected targets and pulls out the Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle. He rapid fires the weapon at the cube-types and Normals they brought with them but no Arms Fort this time. A pack of Normals try to sneak up on Black Dragon only to be cut in half by its heat whip, after this battle Keith plans on having Parfet and her team of engineers upgrade the AMS so Keith doesn't have to worry about headaches when he uses it. Also he feels that the Harvesters are toying with them right now, whatever plan they're formulating the Nirvana crew will have to face it when the time comes. One thing that Keith is waiting for is getting his hands on Adam and make him pay for what he did to Meia.

A/N: That's chapter 7 done. Hope I did good with this chapter, I was having a mental block while writing this chapter.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lies and Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT

Vandread Raven

As Keith slept happily, his thoughts are focused on a certain blue-haired woman. Ever since Meia finally accepted Keith as a friend, he felt as if a part of him had returned that he thought was lost and the fact that he stood by Meia's bedside while she was injured only strengthened their friendship and Keith hopes that soon he can turn it into something more. He wakes up and cleans up before he started to get dressed, then he hears a beeping noise on the control panel next to his bedroom door he wonders who could it be.

He pressed the button after putting his shirt on and asked, "Yes?" Meia's image shows up on the small monitor.

Meia said in a stern voice, "We have stumbled across an abandoned mission. I want you to join us in this salvaging operation since you have knowledge on structures like these."

Keith answered, "Understood, Meia. I'll be down there in a few minutes." After he ends the communication, he puts the ruby necklace on and stops by the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat before heading down to the hanger. Just as he prepares to board Black Dragon he sees that Parfet and her team of engineers have finished making a machine gun for his NEXT and coloring it along with the grenade rifle, laser rifle, multi-chain missile launcher, 07-Moonlight beam saber, and shoulder support missile units. The main color was black and the sub color was blood red. Yesterday Keith ordered the engineers to paint the weapons two different colors. He chose red and black because they symbolized darkness and chaos and also told them to retrieve debris from the destroyed Harvester units. The leftovers could prove to be very useful as replacement parts for the weapons in case they malfunctioned or were badly damaged but not for his NEXT because he learned that it can somehow repair itself, which astonished Keith.

Parfet saw the 16-year old Lynx and said, "Oh, hey Keith. We've completed the machine gun and updated the AMS. Now you don't have to worry about headaches when you overuse it."

Keith said, "Thank you, Parfet. That means a lot." After that he heads to the mission with Hibiki, Meia, Jura, Dita and Barnette after they're on board they go their separate ways. Jura told them if they find any flashy clothes they belong to her.

Keith and Meia are currently salvaging for anything useful from the core.

'Jura should have her own fashion show!' Keith thought.

Dita said as she looked at the core tower, "I can't believe the captain remembers this space station. It's enormous!"

Pyoro corrected, "It's actually called a mission."

The Lynx demanded, "OK, cut the chatter you two, we got a salvaging operation to complete." Meia seemed to nod at the statement.

The little white robot floated a little closer to them, "All you're doing is stealing!"

Meia thought up an alternative, "Consider it gathering abandoned assets." Then something flew past Hibiki, he heads off to the direction it went off to, when he appeared at the location Hibiki looked left and right to see where the thing went to. The mysterious creature jumps off of a support beam and lands in front of them.

It was an orangutan and it smiled at him with a toothy grin, Hibiki stares at the animal wide-eyed as if he's never seen it before. Suddenly the orangutan leaps forward and tackles Pyoro and starts to lick him.

Pyoro started to yell for Hibiki's help but the young Tarak just stands confused until a voice called out, "Knock it off, Utan."

Hibiki turns around to see a man possibly in his early or mid 30s dressed in Indian-style clothes and wearing a red colored patch over his right eye, the stranger probably lost it in an accident, Hibiki starts to run towards the man thinking that he's come to save them but that hope is shattered when he pulls out a gun with blazing speed. Hibiki stares at the barrel when the newcomer twists his arm and hides behind the pilot while aiming his gun at Meia, who aiming her laser ring at him.

The stranger said, "You're a woman."

Meia asked coldly, "So what if I am?"

The newcomer replied, "It's my policy not to kill women." He releases Hibiki. He hears the sound of a weapon being drawn out of the corner of his eye he sees a .45 caliber pistol pointed near his left temple. Keith was holding the gun.

The Indian-clothed man said, "Okay, looks like you got me outnumbered, doesn't it?"

Jura asked as she kept her sword pointed at the back of his neck, "What's he doing here? He's a man!"

Barnette takes his gun and leveled her own, "Sure looks like it!"

The man asked, "I suppose you're some kind of gang?" Despite being outnumbered 5-1, the man is completely relaxed which made Keith uneasy.

Meia answered, "We prefer to be called pirates."

The man wondered, "Like that lady over there?" He referred to Hibiki.

The Vanguard pilot is momentarily open-mouthed but regained his composure, "Hey! I'm a guy, stupid!" That just made the stranger laugh and Hibiki yelled, "What's so funny?"

The man cried, "Sorry about that, it's just that you look so cute!" Suddenly their attention is drawn to Dita screaming as they saw the man's orangutan licking her leg, he pointed his thumb at Utan, suggesting that he can stop the charade. He gets a nod from Meia.

The man walks over and grabbed the animal, "Alright that'll be enough out of you, Utan. Your partner is in trouble and all you're doing is being useless." He grabs Pyoro and whispered, "Now!" He throws the white robot at Meia but Keith pulls her down to avoid being hit. Barnette tries to shoot her gun but Utan uses her as a springboard to escape, Jura attempts to cut the man down but misses and he disappears into the shadows.

Keith got up and demanded, "You snake, get back here!" All of a sudden the entire mission starts to shake. The group decided it was time to leave. They head back to their machines.

Hibiki asked, "Man, this sucks! What's going on now?"

Meia answered, "I guess pirates like us aren't exactly welcome around here!" After they board their machines they immediately depart, when they reach outside cube-types started attacking them. It looks like this whole thing was a trap indicating that the Harvesters mean business.

Hibiki uses his Vanguard's axe against a pair of Normals he destroys them without difficulty.

That's when Dita asked, "Mr. Alien, let's combine!"

Hibiki refused, "Thanks but no thanks!"

Dita groaned, "Why not?" She's snapped out of her whining by Meia.

Black Dragon extends its heat whip and super heats it, making it glow red-hot. Keith destroys 20 cube-types come out of the structure with little trouble and turns his attention toward a formation of 70 Normals that are approaching him.

He said, "When will the Harvesters learn? A Normal is nothing compared to an Armored Core!" The 07-Moonlight is pulled out and extended to its maximum length. His NEXT starts spinning as a tornado of destruction. The Normals are cut down one by one normally all this spinning would make a pilot vomit but all the training that Keith went through under Katrina's tutelage has made him build up phenomenal endurance. After the 70 Normals are trashed Black Dragon stops spinning with its red eyes glowing.

Keith finished, "Mark my words, Adam. When we meet again you will suffer the same fate that these Normals did!" To his left Keith spots Jura trying to make her crimson Dread combine with the Vanguard but is thwarted by Dita's. Vandread Dita appears out of the light.

Jura cried, "No fair! I won't forgive you for this, Dita!" The redhead makes a mocking face and sticks her tongue out.

Dita said, "Too bad! You won't be combining today. Alright, let's go!" Hibiki looks away from the two women with irritation on his face. The Vandread cocks the shoulder cannons and is joined by Black Dragon pointing its Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle at the target. The two machines fire at the mission and it explodes in a blinding flash. The stranger stares at the sight with amazement in his eyes!

He gasped, "Utan, did you see what I saw?" The orangutan nods. Then the man gets a deceiving smile on his face, "Utan, my friend I think we just hit the jackpot." Suddenly his ship is rocked by an explosion the Harvesters start attacking him without mercy.

He said, "I suppose it's time. Go ahead, Utan knock yourself out." The prime ape hops into a red humanoid machine and goes trigger happy on the attacking cube-types, the man places a hand in his hair as he looked at the ammunition meters rapidly declining. After 3 minutes of non-stop firing Utan's machine runs out of ammo. The chimp exhales. The Nirvana crew looks on.

Magno said, "What a shame. All that material gone to waste."

The man replied, "That's my line. My engine got damaged in that attack and what are you going to do about it?"

The pirate leader growled, "Who do you think you're talking to? We're pirates and we don't accept help from nobody!" Keith felt a bit of anger in her voice as Magno thought her crew was being mocked.

The man teased, "Oh really? Then I suppose you don't care about this little guy, do you?" Utan holds up a familiar robot.

Dita cried, "We forgot Pyoro!"

Magno agreed reluctantly, "I suppose we have no choice. Come on board."

The man replied, "Right and maybe we can do a little trading while at it." The image closes.

BC asked, "Is this wise, captain?"

The old woman told her, "Pyoro is a part of our crew now, BC and besides..." She looks at her sub-commander with a big smirk on her face, "If he tries any funny business we'll simply have to relieve him of all his wealthy possessions."

The man's ship docked with the Nirvana and the ramp extends before the man walks down to see the female crew. He begins to act casually around them and attempts to lower their guard.

Parfet tries to retrieve Pyoro from Utan but the orangutan runs and the engineer ends up chasing it through the halls.

The man opens a box filled with every kind of jewelry that any woman could want needless to say the crew immediately dives into the jewel box. However a few remain suspicious about the guy, namely Keith and Meia, the 16-year old talks with Magno and BC who are also suspicious about the trader.

Keith said, "I don't trust this Rabat guy, the way he acts around the crew makes my skin crawl."

BC agreed, "Yeah, I'm with Keith on this one. He knows what planets we're from and what we're up against."

Magno picked up a card and said, "Maybe he's conspiring with the enemy?" She looks at the card, "The 'Hermit' eh? An outsider one who searches! An enemy or perhaps something more?"

Hibiki gets a mop and a bucket full of water and heads to clean the Register room's floor to get his mind off of Rabat while Duero has his own suspicion about the guy.

In the Register room Gascogne is talking with two of her workers.

One stage hand said, "He acts so kindly around us like Keith does just thinking about the NEXT pilot is making me blush, I think I may be falling in love with him."

Gascogne sighed, "You girls work too much." They hear a sound of crates crashing, they look to see Hibiki slipped and had crates on his back.

The Reg leader said with raised eyebrow, "Well, I guess that explains why everything is so quiet around here." Rabat reaches the engine room to see Parfet installing a new engine part she bought from him.

The engineer said, "Hi, sir. How are you doing?"

Rabat answered, "My engine will be fully repaired in no time." He then looked at the Nirvana's engine.

'What's that? Is that the Pexis?' Rabat thought.

Hibiki gets a bandage pulled off of his forehead.

He said, "That stings!" Then Paiway comes into the infirmary. After hearing her say that Rabat was in the hanger, he runs to it.

Bart asked, "Which one do you think he's more concerned about? Dita or his machine?" Hibiki arrives just in time to see Rabat trying to kiss Dita.

The young Tarak yelled, "Get away from her!"

Rabat said, "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Hibiki furthered, "A person like you has no right to call himself a man! Is that eye of yours working right?"

The trader pointed to his left eye, "Sure is." He lifts the glass patch to reveal a complete healthy right eye, "So's this one!" He said in a mocking tone.

Hibiki growled, "You little! Your presence is not welcome here so I think it's time for you to leave!"

Rabat asked, "And if I don't?"

The raven-haired youth answered right back, "Then I'll have to throw you out!" Rabat glares at Hibiki before walking down to his level.

Fed up with enough waiting around, Hibiki brashly runs at Rabat, the man's eye patch flashes temporarily blinding him the next thing Hibiki feels is getting kneed in the gut, knocking the air out of him then is slammed onto the floor. The crew watch as the Vanguard pilot gets clobbered by Rabat more importantly Dita watches in worry as her friend suffers physical abuse.

He taunted, "You're all talk and no game, you use other peoples' words and never your own. That's what makes you weak."

Dita screamed, "STOP IT!" Rabat smirked at her but it didn't last long as Hibiki bites his ankle.

Rabat stumps on Hibiki's face until the Tarak is forced to let go taking a piece of the trader's pant leg with him. Dita rushes to Hibiki's aid but Rabat kicks her out of the way.

Rabat growled, "You little brat! I'm going to finish you off right now!" Suddenly he feels a boot connect to his cheek, which sends him flying into a wooden crate. Everyone, including Rabat, look to see who threw that kick and it was Keith standing protectively in front of Dita and Hibiki. The teenager prepares to put his physical training to use.

Keith said, "Why don't you face someone who'll fight back?"

Rabat wiped the blood from his lip and smirked, "You probably won't prove as much of a challenge as the boy." He hoped that taunt would faze the Lynx but it doesn't sway him.

Keith retorted, "Whatever you say, pal. Unfortunately for hitting my two friends behind me, I'm going to kick the hell out of you!"

Rabat charges at the American but receives a boot to the face, the trader tries again, this time Keith does a back body drop. Taking advantage of his opponent lying on the ground, Keith delivers a series of punches then unleashes a final, massive one that causes Rabat's head to bounce off the floor.

Keith said, "Still think I'm weak? You damn sicko!" He picks up Rabat and prepares to slam his face onto a crate but the trader counters and slams Keith's face against the wooden crate, making him grunt. Rabat swings a few punches to the teen's waist before the 16-year old catapults his opponent onto the squared-object. The NEXT pilot gets up as if he is possessed and when Rabat turns around, Keith grabs him by the throat with one hand, places the other on his back then brutally choke slams the man onto the crate with authority, shattering it and possibly breaking Rabat's back in the process. His enemy gets to his feet despite the excruciating pain plaguing his back; the crew watches in amazement as Keith displays his incredible strength.

When Oswell stands over his victim Rabat hits Keith's groin, of course the U.S. Lynx clenches his teeth in agony he doesn't let this stop him from fighting. Keith punches Rabat right in the face breaking his nose since it's made of cartilage, a flexible bone. The broken nose bleeds profusely. Man, you talk about a restaurant quality ass whipping the crew's seeing one right here! Meia's second-in command of the Dreads kicks Rabat across the face, sending him flying against a metal crate. Rabat barely has enough time to move before a fist collides with the metal, denting it. If any of the Nirvana crew would dare to challenge Keith to physical combat would do so with caution! The trader picks up a nearby metal trashcan and slams it against Keith's face, knocking the Lynx off his feet, Rabat strikes Keith's knee with brutality. Despite the pain that is striking his nerves Keith gets up and head butts his opponent hard enough to have Rabat let go of the trashcan but he quickly recovered and starts punching the American but the chest muscles act like body armor, protecting Keith's vital organs from harm, Keith just looks on with disappointment on his face.

Keith taunted, "Is that the best you can do? Katrina hits harder than you!" That taunt worked flawlessly it rattled Rabat's nerves so much that he is consumed with anger. The Lynx decided to tease the man some more.

He said, "You may have defeated Hibiki with ease but unlike him, I trained 24/7 until I got these muscles and the raw power behind them. Funny that a grown man got beaten by a teenager." Keith grabs Rabat's neck with a vice-like grip and does another violent choke slam onto the metal floor, doubling the pain on Rabat's back. Keith stops his assault after that.

Barnette whistled, "Whew, Keith certainly did a number on him. I better not try to pick a fight with Keith. I wonder if all NEXT pilots are like this."

Deciding that he taught this pathetic excuse for a man a lesson, Keith grabs his shirt collar and warned, "If you ever harm my friends or sell us out to the Harvesters again, I will rip your arm off and shove it down your throat! Now get your rotten carcass out of here before I change my mind! Oh, one more thing. If you cross paths with that terrorist Adam Archer, tell him that Keith Oswell is still alive and is waiting for him."

Noticing the glares he is receiving from the crew including Meia, Rabat said, "I take the hint when I'm not wanted around. Come on Utan, we're leaving." Dita looks at the unconscious Hibiki.

Keith said, "Dita, get Hibiki to the infirmary so Duero can attend to his injuries. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Katrina didn't teach me how to fight for nothing."

On the Nirvana's bridge Belvedere said, "Rabat's ship is leaving, captain."

Magno ordered with a smirk, "Parfet, put the engines at full power! Let's do what pirates are meant to do!" The Nirvana gives chase.

Bart said, "You better watch out because we're coming, buddy!"

The captain cried, "You're not getting away. I'm gonna strip you of every valuable item you got!"

On Rabat's ship the battered and bruised man said, "The Pexis Progma. There's something strange about it and why does the name Keith Oswell sound so familiar?" Utan alerts Rabat that the Nirvana is chasing them. Little do the pirates realize that the engine part they got from him is a fraud! The part blows up, causing the Nirvana's engine to go offline. This allowed Rabat to escape.

Later on, Hibiki sits cross-legged by himself in the garden with his disfigured face hung low. Dita attempts to comfort him but Duero stops her.

He said, "Sometimes it's best to leave him alone, Dita." They walk away.

Meia leans against the railing with her back towards Hibiki.

She assured, "Don't worry about it. Everything that man said was non-sense, he was nothing more than a con artist!"

Hibiki cried, "No, it's my fault. Even if he was a liar and cheater, if he really wanted to I'd be dead right now. I hate to admit this but I don't have words to call my own only repeat those I have heard! But when I do get up on my own stage I wonder what lines I'll say, I'm looking forward to that day but at the same time I'm kind of scared. I keep thinking my act will be a comedy!"

Meia said, "It doesn't matter how silly the lines may be. If they're coming from the heart and soul without lies, no one will laugh at you or at the very least...I won't." When Hibiki turns his swollen and disfigured face around Meia is gone, he looks at the endless sea of stars as he stood up.

Keith rests on his bed after his fight with Rabat to the pilot it felt great to face another person. He was getting tired of facing programmed machinery! Then he hears the beeper on his door panel.

He said, "Come in." To his surprise it was Meia. The Dread leader observes the interior of Keith's room it was neatly organized and smelled nice.

She looks to where the outlets are and spots a Glade plug in with a new lilac spring scented freshener in it. This aroma had a soothing effect on Meia as if it calmed her and relieved her of stress; she continues her survey of his room. He had a few poster boards on the walls one particular board caught her eye. Keith looks to see which one Meia is staring at and gets up.

Keith said, "That's the solar system I come from, Meia. That gray, cratered planet is Mercury, the closest planet to the Sun, the one behind it is Venus, and the Earth's twin the planet's atmosphere has been digitally removed to show its surface features. It's more of a hellish planet than a pretty one! The third planet is Earth that is what the planet looks like. Two-thirds of its surface is covered with water, it has continents, ice caps and has a nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere. It fulfills the requirements for life to thrive. The fourth on that poster board is Mars. It's also known as the 'Red Planet' because of the iron oxide in the rocks that give it its red color. The fifth planet on there is the gas giant Jupiter. Behind it is Saturn, another gas giant. The seventh one is Uranus, the eighth planet is Neptune, and finally we have Pluto. Though now the official count is eight planets in that solar system because Pluto is now considered one of many dwarf planets. Heh, to tell you the truth I'm actually starting to feel homesick. I wonder how far the terraforming of Mars has come." He sits on the bed but then notices the way Meia is moving, she almost tumbles over but Keith catches her.

The Lynx told her, "You look tired, Meia. You should get some sleep."

Meia replied, "I'm fine." Her sub-ordinate isn't buying it.

Keith said, "Nice try. Your mouth says one thing but the way you're moving says something else. Why don't you sleep in my bed? I don't mind." Meia looks at him, probably thinking he's going to do something to her while she's asleep.

Keith assured, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything I would regret. Just get some shuteye." Meia blushes at the sincerity in his words and her eyes seem to shine. She takes his advice and sleeps in his bed. When Meia closes her eyes, she feels her circlet being removed. Keith kissed her on the forehead like a father would to a child.

The young pilot said, "Sleep well, my friend."

A/N: Whew, chapter 8 done at last! I decided to add a fight scene between Keith and Rabat since not much of that scene is in most Vandread fanfiction stories.

Also if you thought I was going to do a lemon in this chapter, sorry to disappoint to you but I decided not to because I didn't want to rush this developing friendship between Keith and Meia though I might do a few lemons in later chapters of this story or during the Second Stage.

I added a new weapon to Black Dragon's arsenal, the MOTORCOBRA-03 machine gun.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

Vader 23A.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: False God

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

Ever since his defeat at the hands of Rabat, Hibiki has been doing sparring matches with Keith but the NEXT pilot won every time. He's currently doing a mock battle with Keith's NEXT, testing his Vanguard's abilities while staying close to the Nirvana. Black Dragon slams its shield against the Vanguard's chest, causing the cockpit to violently shake.

Keith said, "Face it, Hibiki you will never be able to reach my fighting level. The kind of physical training that I went through with Katrina put a lot of strain on my muscles; you wouldn't last 2 minutes in those sessions. I tore my biceps 8 times in the first 3 weeks just to gain the gain muscles I have today. Believe me tearing a muscle is not a pleasant experience." Hibiki levels his machine out and readies it.

Hibiki replied, "Why should I? You defeated that Rabat guy like he was nothing! I want to reach your fighting level, so teach me!"

Keith sighed, "Seriously, man you need to stop challenging me to these mock battles, Hibiki otherwise your Vanguard won't be in any shape to fight against the Harvesters." The stubborn young Tarak didn't hear that advice and charges at Keith again so Black Dragon pulls out the Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle and points it at the Vanguard's head. This act of intimidation seems to be effective as it halted Hibiki's advance.

The 16-year old Lynx growled, "I'm warning you, Hibiki!"

Hibiki gasped, "You'd use that to disable my machine?"

Keith answered, "If you continue to push me into these mock battles then yes, you will leave me no choice." After saying that little threat they return to the Nirvana. Keith gets out of Black Dragon and heads to the bridge. When he enters he sees the bridge bunnies doing their daily routine of keeping an eye out for enemies and Bart keeping the ship on course toward the Mejale/Tarak border. He doesn't show it but Keith cares about this crew, as he thinks of them as a family and thinks of Meia as a sister. He hopes that they'd accept him but he doesn't decide to ask them just yet, he still wants to gain their full trust, because a few are still wary about his intentions.

About 20 minutes later the Nirvana comes across a thriving planet.

BC said, "99% of the planet's surface is covered with water and it's got a nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere which means it fulfills the requirements for life." The camera zooms in on a piece of land, "Hm? There's an island! And the inhabitants appear to be humanoid we've also detected a colonization ship on the ocean floor."

Magno chuckled, "Why don't we go say hello to our long lost relatives." The bridge bunnies get a good view of the planet through the observation window in front of them.

Belvedere said with glittering eyes, "This planet is so pretty!" The ship's radar picks up enemy signatures.

BC asked, "What is it?"

Ezra said, "Enemy approaching from behind the planet!"

The sub-commander cried, "How many are there?"

Ezra answered, "Approximately 12 cube-types and 2 strange machines I can't identify." The main monitor shows the pirate leader the 2 unknown machines; she doesn't know the first one but recognizes the second.

Magno asked, "What the hell is that? Another Arms Fort?" As the Nirvana approached the targets, the cube-types stop their construction on the strange looking machines and attack the pirate ship.

Hibiki starts running towards the hanger though Keith was a few feet ahead of him due to his athletic speed. Suddenly a blinding spotlight stops them then a laugh is heard. Keith knows that laughter can only belong to one person.

Jura said, "The time has come! Listen up you and me are finally going to combine in the upcoming battle, Hibiki." Keith face faults at the announcement.

'This whole elegance thing is getting old!' Barnette thought as she holds a small camera, recording the whole thing.

The blonde asked her friend, "Did you get it? I was great wasn't I?"

Barnette gives her thumbs up to hide her annoyance, "Perfect!"

Hibiki sighed, "This is stupid!" He and Keith make it to their machines, ignoring the Dread pilot.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished talking to you yet. Come on, Barnette this calls for the second phase of my plan!" Jura said with a tick mark.

Her dark green-haired companion exhaled, "Right behind you! Chill out!"

Hibiki immediately targets a cube-type in front of him and tries to dice it but to his surprise it dodged his attack, a second cube-type slams on top of his Vanguard and starts to push him down but a beam from a certain crimson Dread saves him.

Jura asked playfully, "Hello there, so are you ready to combine yet?"

Hibiki refused, "I don't think so!"

Dita warned, "Mr. Alien, watch out!" The redhead saves him from a frontal attack.

She said, "If you're going to combine, do it with me okay?" She gives him a blow kiss while winking at the same time.

The Vanguard pilot gritted his teeth, "Will you two just shut up? You're so annoying!" He attempts to cut a cube-type but it avoids while another attacks Hibiki's blind spot.

The young Tarak angerily stated, "Damn it! They learned how to avoid my attack!"

Keith is also having trouble dealing with a bunch of Normals, their armor was thicker enabling them to withstand a round from any of Black Dragon's projectile weapons so Keith was resorted to using the 07-Moonlight beam saber and heat whip.

On the Nirvana's bridge, the occupants observe the battle going on.

Belvedere stated her own, "The enemy is moving a lot better than before."

BC cried, "It appears that the enemy has learned from their mistakes and improved their maneuvers."

Magno said, "It seems that they're able to predict our hand, how disgusting!" A monitor inside Black Dragon's cockpit shows Keith the unknown AF. He recognizes the design.

'Oh great, it's a Sol Dios Arms Fort!' He mentally cursed.

Surprisingly the Sol Dios doesn't activate. Keith can only assume that it's not fully operational or it is just bidding its time.

Meia yelled, "Keith, enemy approaching from your 12 o'clock!"

The NEXT pilot shrieks as he barely had time to slice a Normal in two. Without warning another unknown enemy rams him from behind, when Black Dragon turns around Keith looks at his attacker, its weaponry and body shape is familiar.

The frame was colored dark gray and its eye had a cyan glow. It had a laser rifle in its right hand, a chain gun mounted on the left forearm. support missiles on its shoulders, a heat-seeking missile launchers on both of the back units. This was Roy Saaland's NEXT, My Bliss. Keith fought against Roy in an Arena match to increase his rank number and had to admit Roy was quite a formidable opponent, now besides Arms Forts and Normals the Harvesters have managed to their hands on NEXT technology. Keith knows that it's not the NEXT's abilities that'll determine victory or defeat but it's the pilot's skills that will determine it.

My Bliss proves to be a difficult opponent but Keith detects no vital signs inside the enemy cockpit so he believes that this is an A.I. controlled version. The enemy NEXT's movements are predictable so the American teen uses it to his advantage. When Black Dragon uses its shield to block a round from My Bliss' laser rifle it turns its head, Keith sees that four cube-types have attached themselves onto Hibiki's Vanguard and start to descend through the planet's atmosphere Jura follows them.

Ezra informed, "They're entering the atmosphere!"

The four cube-types attached to the Vanguard burn up during the entry soon the yellow machine will probably join them if a miracle didn't happen. The Vanguard wasn't designed to do a re-entry without the use of a heat shield.

Hibiki screamed, "It's hot! I don't want to be roasted to death!" The cockpit is starting to turn red due to friction. Jura closes in on the Vanguard.

She said, "Barnette, you better have the camera rolling!"

Barnette replied through the growing static radio, "This isn't the time for that, Jura! Your craft will burn up if you keep descending!"

The blonde laughed, "Ha ha, it's time for the debut of my Vandread!" The two crafts finally fuse together. When the Nirvana crew was able to get a clear picture, they see the new Vandread hovering above the surface of the ocean. It retained the crimson color and its shape resembles a familiar sea creature.

Amarone said with a face fault, "It's...a crab."

Keith super heats the heat whip and cuts My Bliss in two. When he gets a picture of the Vandread, he couldn't contain his laughter and laughs hysterically. Despite Jura's whining and Hibiki telling her to help him, the cube shaped fighters get destroyed.

Meia informed, "All cube-types have been destroyed but we have been unable to damage those 2 unknown machines."

Magno confirmed, "Understood, Meia. Return to the ship. I wonder what this planet's name is. Perhaps our answer lies down there!" In the cockpit of the Vandread, its two pilots lean back in their seats.

Barnette said, "I managed to record all of your elegance! It's all on film for the other to see. Jura? Hello, Jura? Can you hear me?" Back on the Nirvana's bridge, the crew establish a transmission with the island.

Ezra cried, "Communications established, captain."

Magno demanded, "Put it on the main screen." Ezra follows her command and the main monitor appears with a woman in her early 20s with blonde hair and wearing some sort of festival attire with a mask similar to the ones that were used in plays.

The blonde announced, "Greetings, travelers! My name is Fanieta! Welcome to the beautiful planet Anpathos!"

'Cheesy name for a planet.' Keith thought as he powers Black Dragon down after landing in the hanger.

Magno asked, "Anpathos, huh? Is that your planet's name?"

Fanieta answered, "That's right. We have called it that ever since we arrived on it and we have been waiting for you."

BC wondered, "Waiting for us? What do you mean?"

The blonde asked with a smile, "You must be the Munya, are you not?"

Magno raised an eyebrow before saying, "I'm afraid there must be some sort of misunderstanding. We are not the 'Munya' you speak of! Pardon for being so forward but may we visit you? They are questions that I'd like to ask you."

Fanieta told her, "Our ceremony is at hand so we are not able to greet you properly."

The pirate leader said, "Oh, there's no need." She then contacted the helmsman, "Bart, can you hear me? Me and some of the others are heading down to the planet's surface."

Bart groaned, "Sure if you say so."

Magno instructed, "Take good care of the ship while I'm gone, I leave you in charge."

The helmsman started, "Wait just a minute, captain!"

The old woman added, "And you are forbidden to run away, got that?" Down on Anpathos' watery surface, Jura's Dread floats near the shore while the Vanguard lies on its back on the beach.

Hibiki jumps down and looks around to see men and women holding various baskets filled with food.

He wondered, "Is some kind of festival about to happen? Hey, Jura we should check out. Hey!" Jura sulks over the machine that her craft makes when combining with the Vanguard. Hibiki turns around to see a shuttle landing.

Magno and BC walk down the ramp then the sub-commander spots an orange flag with a spiral shaped marking.

BC mumbled, "Why does that design look so familiar?"

"Mr. Alien and Jura are alone on that planet." Dita said in worry as she paced back and forth, well more about what Jura could do to Hibiki.

Meia asked as she watched her, "Why don't you try to calm down, Dita?"

Dita replied, "But Mr. Alien and Jura are alone on that planet!"

The Dread leader assured, "The captain and commander are down there, too." Meia was getting tired of Dita pacing back and forth.

Dita protested, "But even so...Mr. Alien!" Meia just shakes her head.

Keith said with a smile, "Yep, it's official. Dita is 100% in love with Hibiki."

Meia asked, "How do you know that?"

The NEXT pilot said, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't seen the signs?"

His leader cried as she walked alongside him, "Oh, and what signs would they be?"

Keith explained, "The way she looks at him, the way she blushes, and how they care about each other even though they don't know it."

Meia said with a smirk, "Oh? And what makes you think that this is about love?"

Keith answered, "Well, for starters we are on a ship filled with women and a few men, so I know what the signs are." Then something comes into mind, "Hey, Meia do you want to try a simulation inside Black Dragon? I think you have the potential to become a Lynx if you can conquer your fear of enclosed spaces. I'll be inside that cockpit with you."

Meia thought about it and said, "Okay, when do we start?"

Her sub-ordinate cried, "How about when the enemy is not attacking?"

'I really wish Canis was here. We could use his help.' Keith mentally pleaded.

Keith suddenly trips and falls over, which in turn causes Meia to fall forward too. When they regain their senses they notice they were in an awkward position. Meia's arms were wrapped around Keith's neck and his hands were on her hips. They look into each other's eyes for a moment and images of them in Meia's mind scape and them almost kissing played out in front of them. With this they slowly move their faces close to one another's and start to close their eyes. Their lips are about to meet when a voice breaks them out of their near memorable moment.

Gascogne said with an even bigger smirk, "I hope I'm not interrupted anything, am I?" Keith and Meia get out of their position with beet red faces.

"N-No!" They said in unison.

Keith explained, "Well, you see I lost my footing and I landed on top of Meia. That's all what it was. Right, Meia?" He gives her a 'help me out here!' look.

Meia replied, "Y-yeah, that's what happened. Come on, Kieth. We got some formations to think up." They both high tail it out of there.

Gascogne scoffed, "Hmph, you can't fool me. Why don't you tell each other how you feel." When the coast is clear, the two leaders of the Dreads stop to catch their breath.

Back on the island of Anpathos, Hibiki called out, "Old lady!"

Magno sees the Vanguard pilot approaching, "Little one! You're safe, are you?"

BC asked, "What about Jura?"

Hibiki places both hands on his hips, "I don't want to talk about Ms. Crabby Pants!"

The captain assured, "As long as she's safe, that is alright. Why don't you follow me?" The three enter some sort of shrine or temple.

Fanieta said, "This is the shrine that leads to the holy path."

Magno asked her question, "First off, can tell you us of the 'Munya' that you're waiting for?"

The blonde answered, "They are the ones who guided our ancestors to this blessed land, our people are very grateful. We consider the Munya the foundation of Anpathos and we believe that they're in need of us."

Hibiki asked out of curiosity, "Need of you? What for?"

Fanieta smiled, "According to the prophecy, they are in need of the spiral code."

BC mumbled, "The spiral code?" Then she looks at the picture above Fanieta and exclaimed, "The spinal cord!"

Meia passes a simulation test on board Black Dragon and Keith is impressed, he provided her comforting words so Meia could focus on the simulation and not the enclosed spaces of the cockpit. The screen displayed "Simulation Complete."

Keith patted Meia on the shoulder and commented, "Excellent work, my friend! Even though you have claustrophobia you focused on the training simulation. It looks as if you were born to be a NEXT pilot."

Meia replied, "I'm beginning to see the reason why Katrina chose you to be her student, she has forged you into the perfect Lynx. You are gifted in many ways."

Her sub-ordinate scratches the back of his head, "Well, I may not be the perfect Lynx but I am extremely gifted even though I'm only 16 years old."

The blue-haired woman asked him something he didn't expect, "Why do you hate Adam Archer so much?"

Keith answered in a deadly tone, "I was only 10 years old when I visited my parents' grave site, it is a part of me that doesn't want to visit that place again but this is on Adam, Meia. He condemned me to this hell and since he did, he's the one who is going to pay. There is a saying that you must atone for the sins that you committed. My next encounter with that bastard, Meia his day of reckoning. You know when Katrina and I looked around that place it's filled with all the souls that she put to rest but all of these poor unfortunate souls have one thing in common. Not one of them, not one single person ever threatened my family! None of those warriors wanted Katrina raped or my parents killed! You know, Meia it's a shame having to spill his tainted blood and rotten soul onto the battlefield but I will. He thinks I'm weak and said that only the strong will win, I might have to tell you my friend, Adam's in for the most hellish hour of his life! It's only going to stop when I lock onto his NEXT then I pull the trigger and his unit will tumble to the ground, as he lays there staring up at me, looking for forgiveness and mercy, all I'll have for him are shells of hot lead. I'm going to fire those shells until the armor on his NEXT has melted and covered his body, the only thing I'm going to leave out at that point is his head because with that last inhale of air pumped into his lungs I want him to realize that he's getting ready to suffocate and I want him to suffocate on the crimes he's done in his lifetime. All the people that he used, abused, hurt and destroyed. People that have worked for Collared and have broken their backs for it. And as that hot, solidifying metal surrounds his body, the realization is that Adam Archer is killed by my hands. So far luck alone has saved his wretched life. He better hope that God has mercy on him because I won't! He is responsible for the cold-blooded murder of countless innocent men, women and children. He doesn't care about who he kills, he is nothing more than a selfish piece of trash." Meia felt venom seeping in every word he said. She never knew that he had so much burning hatred inside but now she does. She also felt pain and sadness in his voice, as if he was searching for someone who can heal his wounded heart.

Suddenly the cube-types commence a second attack on the Nirvana.

Inside the 360 virtual helm, Bart wondered, "What now?"

"That's obvious, isn't it? You want us to put up an immediate defense line is that right?" Meia asked as she along with Keith appeared on the monitor.

Bart screamed, "I guess so. Dread teams, prepare to engage!"

Keith and Meia said in unison with a smirk, "You got it!" The fighters scramble to intercept the cube-types.

Their leader commanded, "All units, focus on defending on the ship and the planet. We must not let the enemy pass through our line of defense!"

Keith added, "Also keep your guard up because that Sol Dios can strike when you least expect it." They get a 'roger' from the pilots.

Suddenly, an enemy Armored Core hits Black Dragon. When the black NEXT turns around its pilot growled.

The American Lynx cried in irritation, "Nothing is more pathetic than someone who never learns his lesson! I'll have to inflict 4 times as much damage to My Bliss."

Inside the planet's temple, Magno and Fanieta have a heated argument about beliefs, which clearly that nobody wins.

The old pirate, seeing that she isn't getting through Fanieta, said, "I see that it's useless let's get going." Then a terrible pain hits Magno.

Hibiki asked, "Are you okay?"

Magno groaned, "My back went out! You need to go and fight off the enemy." Following her request Hibiki immediately runs back to Jura. The sea levels have risen due to those spikes on the huge pillar that is also having an effect on the planet's weather.

Hibiki shouted, "Hey, Jura we need to head off into combat. Hey, Ms. Crabby Pants are you listening to me?"

Jura moaned, "Unfortunately, yes!"

Hibiki growled, "How much longer are you going to sulk? Look, you have the opportunity to save an entire planet, that's something only a few could dream of doing. Are you going to let such an opportunity pass you?"

The blonde stood up and wiped her eyes, "That sounds crazy but also not half bad. OK, I'll do it. Let's combine right away and if I see you slacking off, you won't get off the hook so easily!"

The young Tarak said, "Uh, sure." Above the planet the Dreads seem to be doing well in holding the defense line.

Black Dragon's attacks against My Bliss are more aggressive than before. Black Dragon pulls out the Karasawa Mk 3 rifle and rapid fires on the enemy NEXT inflicting damage onto the frame, though the Harvesters have managed to obtain Armored Core technology they haven't been able to determine what Kojima technology is or more importantly what powers the Primal Armor so Keith can relax on that part. My Bliss closes in and makes a fatal mistake because when it came in at point-blank range, Black Dragon activates its Assault Armor, a breakthrough in Kojima technology that the Nirvana crew don't know about. The blast hits its mark it blows off chunks of dark brown armor then Black Dragon fires its multi-chain missile launcher at the target, inflicting even more damage to My Bliss. Keith changes his battle tactics to a more aggressive style only against persistent enemies that don't know when to accept defeat. Black Dragon places the Karasawa Mk 3 back into its holding place and ignites the 07-Moonlight the violet beam of energy comes out and is first driven through the chest area then up the core, followed by the torso, then the hips and finally the head. Just as Keith prepare to deliver the final blow, he hears Roy Saaland's voice coming from the NEXT.

He said, "Please, Keith. Release me from this imprisonment! The Harvesters are trapping the souls of dead Lynx into the resurrected NEXTs they piloted. Only you can release my soul. I respect you, Keith you are the rank 1 Lynx in Collared, no one else could ever achieve a mission success record without failing like you could. Now deliver the final blow. Don't hold back! Only then can my soul face judgment and determine if I go to heaven or hell." Keith accepts Roy's request and finishes My Bliss off with a combination attack of the 07-Moonlight and heat whip.

Roy said his final words before moving on, "Don't die, Keith. You are the last Lynx in the universe. Before your time comes, train a new generation of NEXT pilots to continue the legacy of the Ravens."

Bart screamed, "Ah! We're done for!"

Magno said over the radio, "Grow a spine! I have been alive for a very long time and throughout my life I have seen many of my brave pirates die. Keith has seen his share of battles as he grew up being a NEXT pilot and the last surviving member of the Oswell family. Every time someone died I cursed myself for being powerless and at times it feels like I'm being torn apart. Many young lives brought to abrupt end. They were shinning stars living every moment. That's why I can't stand people who can't make their own destinies!"

Keith threw in his two cents, "We humans must control our own lives and build our own futures!" This morale speech seems to have affected Bart.

He cried, "I won't move!"

Hibiki ordered, "You're in the way! Move!" The Nirvana moves as Vandread Jura speeds through, "You've done your job so why don't you go and take a nap or something!"

Jura exclaimed, "If you don't hurry up, you'll end up becoming a casualty too!" The Vandread deploys discs that envelops Anpathos in a green shield, this cancelled out the weather effects those spikes were causing.

The blonde said in an ecstatic voice, "If anyone can cover an entire planet, I'd love to see them go ahead and try!"

Hibiki swings his chair against hers and told her, "Don't celebrate just yet!" That mouth-shaped object attaches itself to a new Harvest vessel.

Seeing this caused Hibiki to smirk, "Hungry are you? Well then, chow down on this!" He slams his fist onto a button which in turn makes the mirror of Vandread Jura create a vacuum effect that sucks water from the ocean of Anpathos and directs it at the Harvest vessel, filling its mouth with tons of water. After 30 seconds, the enemy vessel can't take any additional water and breaks up before exploding. The pilots return to the Nirvana.

That's when the Sol Dios Arms Fort activates. The cannons start firing at Meia's Dread. Keith sees this and rushes to his leader's aid.

He screamed, "Meia, what are you doing? Get out of its line of fire!"

Meia answered, "I can't the controls aren't responding!" As Black Dragon nears the damaged Dread, that strange light appears when one of the Sol Dios cannons fire a blast of highly destructive Kojima energy. As the light fades the Nirvana crew get a look at the new NEXT.

It was colored red with a blue eye, it retained the body frame and the L01-TELLUS humanoid legs Black Dragon has, held a twin-barreled plasma rifle in its right hand, an energy shield on its left forearm, 40mm Gatling guns on its torso, large spike discs on its hips, and wings with boosters inside them and nuclear cannons resting on the top ones. The red machine opens its wings and start tearing apart the Sol Dios cannons before locking onto the Arms Fort.

Keith said coldly, "What you Harvesters are doing is sick and twisted. You will not prevail in this operation of yours." They achieve a lock-on for the plasma rifle

Keith and Meia said simultaneously, "Be gone!" The twin-barreled weapon fires and the beam of destruction destroyed the Sol Dios AF. The ensuing fireball blocks the crew's vision.

Hibiki called, "Hey, Keith! Do you hear me? Come in!" When the fireball clears the red NEXT appears unharmed, a monitor shows the crew a picture of Meia sitting in Keith's lap. The machine defuses before landing in the Nirvana's hanger.

Jura whined, "What? You didn't get it on video? Why?"

Barnette replied with a tick mark, "I was too busy to record the whole thing!"

Her blonde-haired friend brushed it off, "Oh, well it doesn't matter as long as you record the elegance and beauty of my machine with the camera next time. After all, no other machine can put up a barrier around an entire planet like mine can!" This sudden change in Jura's mood stunned Hibiki.

Meia spots Keith sitting against a container. The American teenager now has a strong sense of foreboding. If the Harvesters managed to obtain the Stigro and Sol Dios Arms Forts than its highly likely that they will send out the other models. The blue-haired woman snaps the teen out of his train of thought. He had to tell the crew about what they're facing and soon if they are to survive.

She asked, "Keith, what's wrong? You've been quiet since we arrived back."

Keith informed, "Oh, I'm just wondering on how the enemy got their hands on these Arms Forts." Seeing that she got the answer, Meia prepares to leave.

Then she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist, this causes Meia to blush, "Keith?"

Her sub-ordinate said, "Please, just hang out with me for a while."

'Right now I don't care.' Meia thought as she sat in Keith's lap and lay her head against his chest.

'I couldn't afford to lose her!' Keith also thought as well. He stares at Meia's serene face, 'Who would've thought that I would end up falling for the leader of the Dreads though I wonder if she feels the same way about me.' He holds Meia close to him, enjoying the sweet smell of her blue hair.

BC suggested, "You look tired, Captain. Why don't you rest?"

The aged pirate said, "There's somewhere I'd like to visit before that."

Bart moaned, "I'm gonna die!"

Magno asked, "What's the meaning of this? I was only gone for a bit and look at this ship's condition."

The blonde Tarak gets his feet, "Excuse me? Sorry if I'm being offensive but do you have the slightest idea of how hard a time I had while you were absent?"

The captain answered with sarcasm, "No, Bart. I have no clue." BC looks on with a smile.

A/N: OK, chapter 9 complete. This chapter was the debut of Keith's new NEXT when it combines with Meia's Dread. The wings it has was based on the wings of Freedom Gundam since I thought they look cool but its armament was of my own design.

Stick around for chapter 10.

Vader 23A.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A New Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT

Vandread Raven

As Keith investigates the Vandread forms that Hibiki's Vanguard makes when combining with one of the Dreads, he begins to see a pattern.

He said, "Vandread Dita is for power, so that explains its humanoid knight-like appearance. Vandread Meia is designed for speed as hinted by its dragon shape. And Vandread Jura is made mostly for defense hence its crab-like appearance." Unfortunately he couldn't keep his focus because his mind is focused on Meia. Even when he could sleep his dreams were centered around them being together. He looks at the watch that Parfet built for him yesterday and it displayed that certain type of holiday. He decides to hang out at the bridge.

Unknown to Keith, Meia is also having trouble with her work. She wanted to feel that warmth she felt when Keith held her. She somehow had the feeling that the American Lynx wanted to take their friendship to another level. In her sleep, she always found herself being with Keith as if fate wanted them to be together.

When Keith enters the bridge, he sees the crew putting up the Christmas tree and decorations.

'Man, when it comes to decorations these ladies sure know how to do it.' He thought.

He hears Amarone asking BC if it's okay to display the comet on the main monitor.

Suddenly Ezra appears in front of Keith holding two bells and asked, "Hey, Keith which one of these decorations should we put on the tree?" She gives off a small giggle at him.

Keith, after recovering from being startled, said, "Either one will do!" That's when Magno comes in wearing a Santa costume.

BC gasped, "Captain!"

Magno asked with a smile, "Now we certainly can't have a Christmas without Santa, can't we? And who else can play the part besides me?" Keith spots Meia surveying the scenery with a small smile then she looks at him. They stare at each other for who knows how long then look away with a blush on their faces.

Keith gathers up his courage and grabbed his leader's hand before she left, "Hey, Meia. You aren't busy with anything later on, are you?"

Meia shook her head, "No, I'm not. Why?"

The black-haired youth formed a teasing smile, "Well, if I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise." He pointed his index finger at the ship's garden, "Meet me down by the stream at 12:30 a.m." After hearing what he said, Meia leaves to do a patrol.

In the Nirvana's kitchen, Jura is overseeing Barnette putting icing on a giant cake roll while the dark green-haired woman hummed a tune.

Jura said, "You know, Barnette I don't think there's enough chocolate icing on this one. And make sure that it has a lot of powdered suger."

Barnette cried, "Well, I shouldn't add too much powdered sugar on it because we don't know how many on board the ship have much of a sweet tooth like Keith does." Jura sees Dita's golden tiara.

The redhead puts a sample of the icing into her mouth and it tasted exquisite. Dita doesn't hear the sound of high heels approaching her location.

Jura whacks Dita on the head and said in a parent-like manner, "Didn't I say that your responsibility was to watch over the condition of the turkey?" When Dita turns around she spots black smoke coming from the oven, indicating that the turkey is burnt. She rushes out of the kitchen while Barnette and Jura turn off the oven before a fire could start. Hibiki, Duero and Bart look on to see what the crew's doing.

Hibiki asked, "What's going on?"

Pyoro answered, "It's Christmas time. They get like this every December 24, Pyoro! You guys don't know what Christmas is?" Hibiki looks at Duero to see if he knows and the doctor shook his head then Hibiki turns to Bart only to receive the same negative answer.

The robot face faulted, "It's a festival for crying out loud! Don't they have those on Tarak?"

Bart said, "Well, there was one..." He recalls the rituals and military rallies on the male planet, "But they weren't anything one would consider enjoyable, were they guys?" He asked his fellow men.

Hibiki and Duero answered in unison, "Not at all."

"Hey!" Keith announced as he made his presence known to them.

Hibiki asked, "Hey, Keith do your people have Christmas on Mars?"

Keith answered, "Yeah, we do. It's a time of gift giving." That's when Dita comes in.

Hibiki attempts to run away but Keith grabs his shirt collar to keep him from escaping, "Hold on there, pal. Stop being a chicken! Just help Dita out." The two walk down the hallway until they reach a storage room. Keith heads to the kitchen to see if Barnette needed help with any of the preparations for the feast.

Hibiki trips over a box and crashes through an aged door. "Ow!" He grunted as he rubbed his head. When the others enter the new room they spot several unknown items.

Dita asked, "What are these?"

Duero runs a finger against a dusted table, "They would appear to be items from the Colonization Era." He said.

"Hey, this looks unfamiliar, doesn't it?" Dita cried as she held a VHS with its cover labeled 'Christmas with family.' She puts the tape in after turning on every monitor in the Nirvana. The occupants in the kitchen are drawn to the playing video. It starts off with a fireplace then to a woman with a girl and a baby, this didn't surprise them but what did was the man sitting next to them, kissing the baby's forehead before wrapping an arm around the mom. When the camera zoomed in on the couple Keith recognized who they were.

The woman had long black hair, around 25 years old and had the body shape of an athlete.

The man had brown buzz cut styled hair, around 29 years old, had deep blue eyes, and had a significant build nothing like that of a body builder, but still pretty muscular.

The young girl next to the mom had long brown hair, green eyes, and was around the age of 9.

The two parents were Ryan and Serena Oswell. The baby in Serena's hands was Keith. The young girl was Kate. Apparently Kate asked if she could spend the holiday with them, which Ryan and Serena gladly accepted.

'My dad recorded this while I was baby?' Keith mentally screamed.

'So this is what Keith meant when men and women use to live under the same roof. In a way, it's so nice.' Barnette thought with a small smile but it disappeared when she saw Keith turning his gaze away from the screen, clenching his chest.

At first Barnette thought he was having chest pain but it turns out he's fighting to hold back the void of emptiness.

Finally unable to watch anymore Keith exits the kitchen. Barnette wonders if she can try to cheer him up. When the tape ends the crew is convinced that men and women can peacefully live together still. Dita is ecstatic by it while Hibiki, Duero and Bart are stunned. They are also convinced that everything Keith said is true. Keith really wanted to celebrate this Christmas with the rest of his family but that jerk Adam Archer took them away from him. He then starts to think of a present he would get for Meia.

'I thought I lost my chance to find love once Katrina died but I care about Meia now. Come on, Keith pull yourself together!' The young Lynx thought.

In the hanger, Meia rides the lift that takes her to the Dread.

"Hey Meia, aren't you going to the party?" A voice asked Meia, she looks down to see Gascogne helping a stage hand put a new seat in Dita's Dread.

Meia said, "At times like these, someone has to remain alert."

'And also to clear my head of Keith for a moment.' She mentally cried.

She takes off. A little while later she gets caught in a net by a new Harvesting vessel and the Eclipse Arms Fort inside the comet.

Eventually, Hibiki comes to her aid. They destroy the two machines and head back to the Nirvana.

The Vandread defuses and Hibiki's Vanguard lands on the observation window with a piece of ice in its hand. When the pilot lands his machine Dita immediately runs up to him, he slumps onto the platform and the ice in his hand melts to reveal a pretty flower. Dita happily accepts it. Hibiki passes out afterwards. The countdown to Christmas finally reaches zero and the snow machines started spewing snow.

In the Nirvana's garden Barnette and Jura exchange their gifts.

Barnette puts a ring on her friend's finger and said, "Merry Christmas, Jura." Jura in return gives Barnette a kiss on her forehead, much to the dark green-haired woman's disappointment.

Keith has just arrived at the garden. Believing that he still has some time left before Meia shows up, Keith decides to give Barnette a present of his own. He walks up to the young Mejale.

Keith asked, "Disappointed because all you got from Jura was a kiss?" Barnette nodded.

The young Lynx smiled, "I have a gift that'll cheer you up. Follow me." She is led to a brown tarp.

Barnette said, "So, sub-leader what is it that you wanted to give me?"

The American answered, "You can call me by my name when we're not engaging the enemy. As for the present..." He throws the tarp over. Barnette looks at the gift and picks it up, testing its weight.

She said, "Is this what I think it is?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah. Since I had a suspicion that you liked weapons from the 21st century, I got you this. It was in a forgotten weapon storage room. What you have in your hand is the new carbine assault rifle of the U.S. Army: The HK-416 assault rifle. It's a breakthrough in weapons technology. It's lighter than the M-16, has enhanced compartments, don't have to polish the inside of the barrel as much, it still works even after being submerged in water, sand or thick mud, its magazines hold 50 rounds each, it retains the M-4's customization ability. It has destructive firepower. You can tear a hole through a thick plate of armor with just a round from the HK-416. It currently doesn't have any magazines equipped but the box next to it carries them and a suppressor too."

Barnette puts her gift down and gives Keith a big hug, "Thank you, Keith!"

'Normally, I'd be mad at the thought of receiving a gift from a man but since Keith isn't from Tarak, I guess I should be happy. Besides he's been with us for a long time now. You are right, Keith, this gift has cheered me up!' She thought.

Keith replied, "You're welcome! Now I need to go and meet Meia." He stands by the stream, waiting patiently for his friend to show up.

Meia heads to the garden as fast as she could. She spots him by the stream just like he said.

Meia said, "OK, Keith I'm here."

The young pilot took a breath, "You know, Christmas is my second favorite holiday." He slowly turns to face Meia; the light emanating from the crystals next to him added a subtle glow to his deep blue eyes that made them shine. As she looked at him, she notices that his eyes were not filled with anger, hatred or sadness. The crew had managed to reawaken emotions that Keith lost after Katrina's death: happiness, serenity and so forth.

Keith continued, "Why don't we dance first?"

The blue-haired woman wondered, "Why? There is no music playing."

The 16-year old replied, "Because I want to. As for the music I know just the one for this moment." He inserts a CD into the stereo he found in the storage room.

Keith extends his hand, "Meia would you honor to have a dance with me?"

"Sure." Meia said with a blush on her face. They begin to dance as the lyrics start to play. He selected the song that Katrina used in singing contests and to him whenever they were alone.

_"I just feel the 'Rythm Emotion'_  
_The beat of my heart reaches out to you, so far away_

_It's OK if I get hurt._  
_I want to live passionately and intensely_  
_without turning my eyes away._

Unknown to them the crew were watching them through the monitor inside the commons to further see what the relationship between men and women was like, Keith and Meia didn't care about it

_Because it was you who gave me the strength_  
_to never give up, I want to embrace you._

_I just feel the 'Rythm Emotion'_  
_Mistakes and pain_  
_lead us to a brilliant, momentary light._  
_I just feel the 'Rythm Emotion'_  
_The beat of my heart reaches out to you, so far away_

Keith and Meia danced like they were at a school prom.

Keith commented, "For someone who has never danced before, you're pretty good for a first timer."

Meia replied, "I can say the same thing about you."

_Yeah...Lithely accepting this moment_  
_with my bare skin,_  
_I want to find more "gentleness!"_

_Take back the miracle of your youth,_  
_when everything shined._

_I just feel the 'Rythm Emotion'_  
_I believe in the kindness_  
_of feeling and understanding each other's heartbreak._  
_I just feel the 'Rythm Emotion'_  
_With this kiss, I want to show a definite passion to you, so far away..._

As the lyrics briefly stop and a piano takes over, Keith said, "You see, Meia. I wanted to talk about us. We have known each other for quite some time now I want to turn our friendship into something more special. What I'm trying to say is that I...I..."

'What is it? What?' Were the rampant thoughts running through Meia's mind!

The words finally came out of Keith's mouth, "I love you."

Tears form in her eyes but nonetheless Meia smiled and hugged him, "I love you too, Keith. I don't know how it happened but I don't care. I really love you!" Meia said as she layed her head on his chest. They both stop and look at each other with love in their eyes.

Keith looked up and smirked, "Look up and see what I found." Meia did what he said and giggled.

She said with a warm smile, "It's always been tradition to kiss someone under a mistletoe during Christmas." She sees him nod with a gentle smile of his own.

They look at each other for a moment before starting to lean their faces toward one another's. Meia can feel her heart beat faster then their lips met. Meia blushes again with a deeper shade of pink. Her Mejale instincts tell her to stop this and get this taste out of her mouth but her new feelings are telling her to accept the kiss.

'Her lips are so soft and they taste like strawberries.' Keith thought as he continued to passionately kiss the new love of his life.

This goes on for a few minutes before they stop to get air.

When they did they couldn't deny now what they feel about each other, "That wasn't the only thing I wanted to give you." He said.

Meia asked with a little smirk, "What else could you give me?"

"This." Keith told her as he took off the ruby necklace that he wore 24/7 and puts it around Meia's neck.

Meia protested, "But Keith, Katrina gave you this! I can't accept it!"

Keith explained, "But I want you to have this. Look Meia, this my choice. It looks nice on you, and I want you to wear it because I respect you not as my superior but as a person. It has kept me from being consumed by the ravages of war and no matter how hard the situation may be, a part of me will be in that necklace and in your heart." He hugs Meia in a warm embrace.

"Oh, Keith...Thank you!" She said as she returns the hug. For some unknown reason to her, she felt that a great weight has been lifted from her heart and soul.

'From this day forward I no longer follow the teachings that Mejale taught me about men. I will accept my new feelings with all that I am.' She happily vowed.

'I will always protect you, Meia and this crew.' Keith thought as he continued to hug Meia under the falling snow.

He snuggles closer to Meia, which she gladly responds back by snuggling closer to him as well. Keith feels a tear running down his cheek. He feels some of the emptiness in his heart disappear and be replaced by warmth. He felt safe around Meia and the others. The lyrics start their final string.

_I just feel the 'Rhythm Emotion'_  
_Mistakes and pain_  
_lead us to a brilliant, momentary light._  
_I just feel the 'Rtythm Emotion'_  
_The beat of my heart reaches out to you, so far away."_

Surprisingly the kitchen occupants scream at what they're seeing it was not of protest but of joy. Barnette has a big smile on her face as she looked at her two leaders embracing each other.

Duero approaches Parfet and presents her a painting.

Parfet asked, "What's this?"

Duero answered, "Well, this is a painting of a star with planets orbiting it. It was Keith's suggestion." Parfet looks at the picture and to her surprise it was expertly painted with great detail.

She said, "Thank you." When Hibiki wakes up he screams in anger as he missed out on all the tasty food. He is about to march into the kitchen when he sees a plate of food with plastic wrapping around it on the desk in his room. On the edge of the plate he spots a note.

He picks it up and read it, "Hibiki, I've asked Barnette to save some of the food for you after you woke up, take the plastic wrapping off and place the food into the microwave oven. Enjoy. Keith Oswell. Oh yeah, and Merry Christmas." Hibiki smiles as he saw that some of the food was saved for him. He followed his instructions and hopped the food into the microwave oven then chows down.

The Nirvana crew enjoys this moment of relaxation because they know that the Harvesters will be more determined than ever to take their body parts and use them for their own purposes, not to mention that they've got Arms Forts and NEXTs with their pilot's soul trapped in them. This war will become more violent and bloodier. Keith knows that he also needs to tell the crew that he actually comes from a planet where these Harvesters are coming from.

A/N: Chapter 10 done. There are a few things that I need to lie down.

First, I brought the Eclipse Arms Fort from the Armored Core: For Answer video game into this story.

Second, the song that I used during the romance scene between Keith and Meia at the garden is Rhythm Emotion by Two-Mix. It's used in the second opening of one of my all-time favorite anime, Gundam Wing.

I changed the painting that Duero gives to Parfet because personally I didn't like the idea of painting blood so it was changed to a star with planets orbiting it. I'm not doing anything out of Duero's character I just decided to tweak Duero's Christmas present a bit. Everything else that the doctor does will remain the same just like in the anime.

Third, the HK-416 carbine assault rifle is a future replacement for the M-4 of the U.S. Army. It's being tested on if it'll still work even after being submerged in water, sand or thick mud in the battlefield's environment.

Forth, I've decided to bring in the Answerer AF during the mission where the Nirvana crew turns that planet into a star since that's a big battle.

Read and review.

Chapter 11 will be up soon.

Vader 23A.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A New Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT

Vandread Raven

It's been little over a week since Keith and Meia have confessed their feelings for each other and everything's been going well. Maybe he can tell the others. Somewhere else on the Nirvana Hibiki and Dita are picking up food containers from a supply room.

Dita said, "Let's see, what else do we need?"

Hibiki mumbled, "Hurry up!"

Dita cried, "That must be heavy."

The young Tarak assured, "I can manage this."

The redhead smiled, "That's just like you Mr. Alien. You're so dependable. Take this one too!" Then she spots Paiway spying on them. Doesn't she know that spying on someone is a bad thing?

She asked, "What are you two doing here all alone?"

Dita gasped, "Nothing much. We're just getting some supplies, that's all."

The nurse said, "Sounds fishy."

Dita told her, "It's not what you think, Paiway. So just back off!"

Paiway groaned, "Dita, don't you know what day it is?"

The Dread pilot looked at her dumbfounded, "Day? I don't know!" Seeing that she won't get an answer, Paiway leaves them.

Hibiki face faulted, "I don't get her at all!" Dita just giggles. At the bridge Parfet looks through her telescope and spots a bright object, the ID signature displays the object's name as the women's home planet, Mejale.

Magno asked, "So Parfet, how far do you think we are?"

Parfet answered, "Well, based on my estimates I'd say we are halfway there. Or it could be that the Harvesters have already gotten there and harvested everyone, leaving the planet completely devoid of life!" She starts laughing like a maniac but stops when the engineer noticed that no one was laughing with her. This wasn't the time to make jokes. Keith sits on the bench in the Nirvana's garden reading his Cosmos book. Then his watch beeps he places the book down and answered it.

He said, "Yes?" Meia's smiling face appears shows on the small monitor, "Now what could my girlfriend be calling me for?"

Meia replied playfully, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Keith adorned a serious face, "I suppose it's time to inform the crew about the Arms Forts, right?"

Meia's face grew serious as well.

She said, "Yes."

The NEXT pilot nodded, "Okay, I'll be over there in a bit." He ends the communication and heads to the hanger to download all the schematics of every Arms Fort he fought onto a disk.

Hibiki walks toward the kitchen with four crates of food stacked on top one another. He struggles to carry the stacked crates, making him wobble from side to side. Suddenly he trips over and a door opens up, he unintentionally looks at Celtic changing from her bear suit, the young bridge bunny haired looks at him and then screams. He runs out of there with a blush of embarrassment on his face, he was running so fast that he didn't see Keith Hibiki's arm hits his making the 16-year old American spin around for 10 seconds then stops. He sits down for a moment to recover luckily Keith managed to hold onto the holder containing the disk. After the dizziness faded Keith gets up and continues to head for the briefing room.

Meanwhile, Bart is sitting on a bed in the medical room with Duero typing on the computer.

Bart said, "So you see, doc, no matter what I do the crew still thinks treats me like a stranger! What do you think what Keith would say if he was here?"

Duero answered, "I think what he would tell you is that you should confront them about this problem. Once you find out what's bugging them about you, Bart then you can start thinking about what you can do to get them to trust you more. That's what I think Keith would do."

As Keith enters a room he sees Meia, Barnette, Paiway and Celtic. He hears Paiway accusing Hibiki of hurting Dita because she was crying. He decided to find out what this is all about.

He asked, "What's going on?"

Celtic said, "That man watched me change clothes!"

Keith keeps eye contact with the aqua marine-haired bridge bunny and ignores the fact that she was in her under garments, the only thing keeping others from seeing her developing body was Celtic holding the bear suit but it didn't prevent anyone from viewing her from behind.

The Lynx explained, "What I believe what happened is that Hibiki was carrying food boxes since they were stacked on top one another he couldn't see where he was going. Then he lost his footing and tripped over, causing your changing room's door to open. I believe firmly that Hibiki didn't do it intentionally, it happened by accident. Besides it's not like he touched you or anything because he immediately hauled ass out of there when you screamed." He then turned his gaze to Barnette, "So Barnette, can you tell me what Paiway is accusing Hibiki of?"

Barnette replied, "Well, apparently she's saying that Dita was crying because Hibiki hurt her but I doubt it." Raising a black eyebrow Keith looks at the picture, upon zooming in he sees the reason behind Dita's crying. Once again Keith played the role of peacekeeper.

He said, "I think you didn't look at the picture completely. Dita is chopping onions and the strong smell is causing her to cry, it's a common effect when chopping onions, Paiway. Hibiki just asked to see if something was wrong with her, not the way you see it. Today is the anniversary of Paiway joining Magno's crew. That is the reason why Hibiki and Dita were in the supply room earlier. They're intending on making a wonderful meal to celebrate it. Now with that out of the way, it's time for you people to know the truth about the Arms Forts. I want the entire crew to meet me in the briefing room." He exits the room. He left so fast that Barnette, Celtic and Paiway didn't get the chance to see what Keith was wearing over his right eye. When the announcement was made over the intercom system, the crew heads to the briefing room.

After they filled the room up they direct their attention to Keith who just got done downloading all the schematic data on the Arms Forts. When he looks up the crew sees that he's wearing a circlet similar to Meia's but his had a shade of red to its color and had a shinning gold gem piece. Meia briefly stares at the circlet and remembers giving it to him as her Christmas present. Just like Meia wears her ruby necklace as as sign of respect from him, Keith wears his circlet as a sign of respect from her.

Keith cried, "Okay, now that everyone's here I will begin explaining these Arms Forts we have been encountering." The screen displays the Answerer, "This is a prime example of what an Arms Fort looks like. This one is the Answerer, a high-tech AF developed by Interior Union and Omer Science Technology. It's armed with Kojima weaponry beyond either one of your home planets' reach, I fought it during a conflict where corporations fought for control over Earth. You see the reason why I know all of this is because I'm actually from..." He didn't have time to finish as the alarms go off when the Nirvana's enhanced long-range radar picks up a signature similar to Black Dragon's.

'Oh for God's sake, now what?' Keith mentally cursed.

Amarone looked at the signature, "It looks like we have an unknown target on radar but I can't determine the ID signature. It could be an enemy recon team or another Arms Fort." The briefing about the Arms Forts' origin will have to wait for now, Keith makes a potentially suicidal decision.

He said, "I'll go check it out! If they're sending another Stigro I'll handle it if they are sending more than one, I'll return here." After putting on his dark blue g-suit, boots and gloves and grabbing his helmet, Keith prepares to head to the hanger then Meia appears in front of him.

She asked, "So you're going out there to confirm the ID signal?"

Keith nodded, "Yes."

Meia struggled, "I had a feeling you'd say that but..." She stares at the ground before walking up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I want to go with you, Keith!" Keith considered his options, on one hand he always wanted to fly alongside Meia with just the two of them. On the other hand, he wanted his girlfriend to stay here in case the Harvesters attacked. He chooses the first option.

The Lynx said, "Alright, follow me." The blue-haired woman smiles as she finally got the chance to fly with her new love. As they entered the hanger they spot Hibiki leaning against a wall, he looks at the couple with a smirk.

Hibiki smugged, "You're not going out there without me! You could need some backup."

Seeing that talking him out of it won't help Keith sighed, "I still don't know if this is a good idea bringing you two with me. Stay close to me after we launch." They take off from their respective hangers. Keith's NEXT fuses with Meia's Dread to form Red Angel, they turn around and the NEXT and Hibiki's Vanguard give the crew a salute before heading out to investigate where that radar signature was coming from. Keith puts Red Angel on autopilot and decides to rest his eyes for a bit. Lately his dreams have been vivid with colors and sweat.

Meia lay on top of him, grinding her body against his, her hands secured firmly on his shoulders locking him in place as she rode him. Meanwhile his own hands were busy running up and down her creamy soft thighs before reaching up to message Meia's breasts causing her to moan. She looked at him with those pleading, lust filled blue eyes; some of her blue hair was matted to her face. Her whole body was covered with sweat.

Meia said with an ecstasy filled voice, "Keith, don't stop! It feels so good!" Her cheeks were completely flushed.

Keith replied with an equal ecstasy filled voice, "Meia, you're so tight and hot!" His lover continued to thrust against him. Soon he felt that he almost reached his limit, "Meia, I can't hold out much longer!"

"Do it, Keith! Please do it!" Meia said as she thrust harder and faster, driving him even deeper inside her.

Keith cried, "Meia, I'm gonna..."

The blue Dread pilot pleaded, "Do it!" Keith's erotic dream is brought to a sudden end when a missile warning alerts the three of being targeted.

Keith disengages the autopilot and deploys the torso-mounted Gatling guns destroying the incoming missiles with no trouble. The red NEXT cocks its twin-barreled plasma rifle and fires it. The enemy NEXT dodges it much to Keith and Meia's surprise. Keith assumes that this Armored Core still had a pilot in its cockpit. When the machine comes into view Keith looks at its shape and recognizes it!

Its frame was colored a desert yellow with hints of orange and had black stripes that resembled a tiger's and a yellow eye. What's more is that it held an LR04-AVIOR laser rifle in its right hand, an AR-O700 assault rifle in its left, YASMIN flare units on its shoulders, BM-05 LAMIA AS and MP-0601JC PM missile launchers for both back units. Keith knows that only one NEXT had this design.

Hibiki spots a beam attack from an enemy fleet, he manages to avoid it but the intense heat burns a part of the Vanguard's right elbow armor. The machine spins violently before Hibiki straightens it. His Vanguard pulls out one of its swords and heads toward the fleet only to be intercepted by a beam saber from the enemy NEXT.

Hibiki said, "I'm telling you we're not with the Harvesters!"

The enemy pilot fired back, "What else can you say to prove that you're not with them?" Keith knows that voice.

He called out, "Canis, stop attacking Hibiki! He's with me!" The two sparing machines cease fighting at that demand and look at Red Angel.

Hibiki asked, "You know him?"

Canis cried, "Keith! Long time no see, you remember me." From the sound of his voice Canis has matured quite a bit. He is now 17 years old so he's a year older than Keith.

Keith informed, "Yes. Only your NEXT, Savage Beast has that color scheme."

His friend chuckled, "Heh, you're as sharp as ever. Your average pilot wouldn't be able to shoot down that missile barrage."

The American Lynx ordered, "I think you should tell your pals to stop firing on us." Canis did what Keith said and told the captain of the flagship to ceasefire. The ships stop their barrage one by one until they're all silent. The four head back to the lead ship and land, Red Angel defuses before landing. The pilots come out of their machines and are led to the bridge where they meet the captain.

He said, "Sorry about that. We're doing out best not to be harvested your planet must be facing the same crisis, right? Instead of waiting for that to happen we decided to set up a defense line and fight to the bitter end."

Meia asked, "What planet are guys from?"

Captain Todd answered, "We're from the planet Melanus." The captain spots the 16-year old, "Ah, you must be Keith Oswell. Canis has told me about you." Various whispering can be heard throughout the bridge operators.

Keith chuckled, "Hm hm hm hm, my reputation proceeds me." A while later, Meia stares at the endless sea of stars, Hibiki looks at the gaping hole in his partner's right arm then the cut on his own. Suddenly a female mechanic approaches him, she manages to treat his cut by spraying some disinfectant and wrapping it with a cloth.

The mechanic said, "My name is Seran! What's yours, stranger?"

The young pilot replied, "Hibiki Tokai."

Another voice appeared, "Hello there." Hibiki and Seran turn their heads to see the male leader of the Melanus fighters and he continued, "Sorry for attacking you earlier. You machine looks like it took some damage. Our mechanics can repair that baby in no time." Hibiki offered his help since he knew how to fix things but first they take a break. Seran gives Hibiki a can filled with some kind of drink.

The squadron leader urged, "Come on, it's not poison though I can't guaranteed about the taste."

Seran exclaimed, "Tom! You need to drink some too!"

Hibiki narrowed his eyes, "Have you two always been together?"

The female mechanic replied, "Yes. We've known each other since we were born and we'll always be together no matter what happens."

Hibiki takes a sip of the drink in his hand but immediately spits it back out, "Yuck! What's in here?"

Seran explained, "It's a drink filled with vitamins and herbs. It's good for your skin."

He asked what that meant and Tom answered with a serious tone, "We've discovered that the enemy is targeting us for our skin!" In the flagship's cafeteria Keith and Canis have their own conversation.

Canis said, "It's astonishing that you managed to fall in love with Meia, man. Nice one! Especially since she comes from an all woman planet."

Keith laughed, "Ha, sometimes it is more surprising to me. You should've seen her when we first met. She was stubborn, prideful and refused to accept anyone's advice or help. She and I have a lot of similarities. We both lost our parents during our childhood and for a while lived the life of a street thug before someone came and freed us. As you heard of already that Katrina took me as her apprentice and helped me become a NEXT pilot in Collared while at the same time climbed through the ranks until we became the two top-ranked Lynx. Meia on the other hand is a different story. The death of her parents scarred her more deeply than my own parents' demise. After Magno Vivan found her and Meia joined her crew, she shut herself from the outside world. She refused to accept the help of others or getting close to someone because she thought it would make her weak. But after I arrived in this alternate universe she accepts help from others and considers her sub-ordinates as friends. How did you get to this universe, Canis?"

His friend replied, "Same way as you did, Keith. After attending Katrina's funeral a blinding white light came out of nowhere and enveloped me, luckily I was in my NEXT. When I got here the Harvesters were targeting these guys after helping the Melanus fleet destroy those scrap heaps, I was brought on board this ship. I told them that I come from Mars."

Keith cried, "I'm currently on a neat looking ship called the Nirvana. The crew is composed virtually of females with the exception of a few males. Besides Hibiki and I the other two males on the Nirvana are Duero and Bart. And here's the best part, the majority of the females on that ship are real babes, man. Drop dead gorgeous!" Then alarms go off as the Harvesters return with a new armada.

Canis, Keith and Meia arrive at the hanger in time to see what the enemy fleet is comprised of.

Hibiki asked, "What is that?"

Seran answered, "It's a Harvest flagship. They're extremely powerful!"

The Tarak exclaimed, "Are you saying that you've been fighting something that huge this whole time?"

Again the female mechanic said, "If we didn't we would be harvested by now. But that is not going to happen, we'll fight to the end."

Keith widened the monitor and gasped, "Good Lord! They've also brought the Spirit of Motherwill Arms Fort! This is so not good." The three pilots hop into their craft and head out but Hibiki stays behind to help Seran finish the repairs on his Vanguard, when the repairs are complete an explosion hits Seran and sends her to the ground badly injured. When Hibiki attempted to wake her, Seran wouldn't move and he could not feel a pulse, this meant only one thing. She's dead! This has an effect on Hibiki.

He rushes out onto the battlefield in his Vanguard.

He wondered, "Do people really die as easily as she did?" He screams in rage as the cube-types are down then he turns his head to see the Harvest flagship annihilate the Melanus fleet with a single blast of its laser cannon. Hibiki speeds toward the enemy vessel intending on destroying it but then a blinding white light appears out of it and obscures his vision. Without warning his machine gets hit by enemy fire, it wasn't coming from the flagship but from the AF. Since Keith, Canis and Meia knew that they couldn't waste any time here, they inflict as much damage on Motherwill as possible to slow it down.

Then Black Dragon and Savage Beast grab the Vanguard and immediately head back to the Nirvana. They set their machines' overed booster's thrust output to 90% since they believe that Hibiki's unit couldn't withstand the G forces if the overed boosters were at full power. They stick close to Meia's Dread as she leads them back to their home. Now Keith had to tell the crew of where he and Canis actually come from since they knew they couldn't keep them in the dark forever.

A/N: Okay, chapter 11 complete. I added that little lemon dream to act as a teaser but the actual lemon won't happen until the Nirvana crew turns that gas planet into a star.

Anyways I've brought my favorite support NEXT pilot into the story, Canis. He was my first choice since because he's funny and his NEXT is really powerful. I've decided to pair Canis up with Barnette since there's not much Barnette pairings as well in Vandread stories.

Read and review everyone.

Stick around for chapter 12.

Vader 23A.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

Keith, Canis and Meia head back to the Nirvana with both Black Dragon and Savage Beast carrying the damaged Vanguard, soon enough they come within range of the ship's radar. Meia contacted, "This is Meia, we're coming in to land." The hanger doors open allowing the four craft to land. Keith carries the unconscious Hibiki on his back; Dita stands in front of them.

Keith said, "Dita, you better bring Hibiki to the infirmary." The redhead complied and took Hibiki to the infirmary. Barnette looked to see that both of her leaders have returned alive but she could tell that by the look on Keith's face tells her that they encountered something terrible. Then she spots Canis.

'Hm? Who is this he looks really cute.' Barnette thought.

Seeing the stares he's getting from the crew about his fellow pilot, Keith decided to introduce his friend, "This is Canis he is a NEXT pilot like me. He fought along with me during the Economic War."

Canis replied, "I can introduce myself, thank you! Like he said my name is Canis I'm the pilot of Savage Beast." He referred to his NEXT with a thumb. Canis greeted each member of the Nirvana crew until he came face to face with Barnette.

She said, "My name is Barnette Orangello. Nice to meet you, Canis." She extends her hand to him, which he shakes. Barnette finds herself blushing from the contact.

'Man, she's prettier than I thought! You're right, Keith, these women are really hot!' Canis thought as he continued to shake Barnette's hand.

Behind him, Keith and Meia look on with amusement but the image of encountering the Spirit of Motherwill during the reunion between Keith and his friend flashed through his mind. Remembering it made Keith shiver so much that he held Meia's hand. The Dread leader blushes but when she looked at his face to see that troubled expression, Meia wondered what's making Keith worried. She had never seen him this scared before.

Then Keith remembered that he needed to tell Meia and the others the truth about where he comes from. He clears his throat to get his attention.

He informed, "Now that you've got to meet Canis, I believe it is time for you to know the truth about where Canis and I come from. Let's head to the briefing room." They follow him to the briefing room. He decided to start over with the Arms Forts.

Keith explained, "You see, a long time ago, before any of you were born, on the planet Earth two conflicts known as the National Dismantlement War and the Lynx War raged after those wars ended a group of corporations known as the League had taken control of Earth but to escape the pollution that poisoned the Earth's surface caused by war and Kojima technology, the League built massive floating platforms called Cradles. These behemoths hovered at an altitude of 7,000 meters above the ground where the air was clean and safe. Half of mankind took the chance to breath clean air so they chose to board the Cradles while others were left behind on the contaminated surface. The surface became a battlefield where corporations fought for the resource plants that provide energy to the Cradles, giant humanoid weapons called Armored Core NEXTs allowed the League to establish their rule on the planet. Fearing our power and independence the arrogant corporations left us behind on the surface to serve as foot soldiers for the never ending Economic War! If we had the chance, we could've colonized other worlds but it wasn't possible because before the National Dismantlement War happened, corporations fought for control over the last frontier: Outer Space. In order to block each other's progress they built lethal unmanned weapons called Assault Cells. As the fighting intensified the planet's orbit became crowded with these Assault Cells, the path to space became completely blocked for mankind. So a small brigade of NEXT pilots known as the Orca brigade formulated the ultimate plan. They built huge anti-satellite batteries that would rid the Earth's orbit of Assault Cells and purge the sins of the corporations so they called this operation the 'Closed Plan.' They bided their time, waiting for their leader Maximilian Thermidor to get more Lynx to join his cause. In the end he turned to my mentor and I because he saw our potential so he gave us the mission to destroy GA America's Arteria Ulna facility to show him our loyalty to freedom. After turning that facility to dust, Thermidor welcomed us to Orca. We launched simultaneous attacks on core Arteria facilities this in turn, threatened the Cradles' power level. Then the time came to end phase 1 of the Closed Plan by capturing Arteria Cranium, Thermidor died when he made his attempt because two Lynx stood in his way so he told us to capture the Cranium in his place. Katrina sacrificed her life to save me and I crushed both of the enemy NEXTs. After Orca took control of Arteria Cranium the Cradles were deprived of the energy needed to support them and they came crashing down. Their energy was then diverted to the anti-satellite batteries and they immediately began destroying those Assault Cells. Now freed of its imprisonment, mankind colonized other planets and now you see the results."

Canis threw in his two cents, "As you have seen already, the Arms Forts were built by the League to symbolize their power but we NEXT pilots showed no fear of taking these giants on. Each Arms Fort had a different design so we had to choose which weapon would be effective against it." Canis and Keith showed the crew each one of the Arms Forts, starting with Stigro and then ending with the Answerer.

Then came the part that would be a big shocker.

Keith said, "You see the reason why Canis and I know all of this is because we actually come from Earth." That indeed shocked the crew but before they'd start making accusations he assured them, "Now listen the Earth we're from is in another dimension where the planet stood for something. A wormhole appeared out of nowhere and swallowed us up. When we came to, we were here in this universe. We lied in the first because I believed it wasn't the right time to tell you the truth but now you know." They both end the meeting and leave.

Keith sits on the bench in the garden with a hand covering his eyes. He feels a hand touch his shoulder he looks up to see Barnette giving him a smile surprisingly she wasn't mad at him for what he said. The young American stood up and looked at her.

Keith wondered, "Did I do the right thing?" The dark green-haired woman could see the doubt on his face; she gives him a comforting hug.

She said, "Yes, you did Keith. You told us the truth about about where you from, if you think that this changes our trust with you then you're wrong. You have been with us for a long time so we understand why you lied to us, Keith you did so because you feared you'd be hated. You can rest assured that we trust you to the point where we'd give up our lives to save you I am sure Meia feels the same way about you."

Another voice joined in, "Barnette's right, Keith. We would protect with our lives just like you said you would protect me and the others you have been sad for too long, Keith we can help you live a happy life again." They both turn around to see Meia standing behind them to his surprise she wasn't mad either. Seeing that she's done what she can to comfort the 16-year old, Barnette leaves Meia to do the rest. She heads off to find Canis so she can get to know him better through conversation, an important step to gain their trust and feel better around them as Keith once told her.

Meia strokes his cheek with her hand, trying her best to calm him down.

She asked, "So it's true that you and Canis are from a Earth in another dimension?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, it's true. Being a mercenary is not a pleasant thing it's a hard thing! Being hired by any corporation to do their bidding with only money as your reward and no 'Good Work' or 'you did well.' It hurts sometimes. Not being able to spend time with your loved ones or unable to go out to eat with your friends. Meia, you are like a dream come true to me, in a life that's been nothing but a nightmare of pain and sadness. Those moments where you and I are alone just having a conversation, they are one of the few happy memories I have. I cherish them." He averted his gaze from her as Keith fought back tears that were starting to form in his eyes, "All this time, I wanted to be loved by someone who understands me. I cheated death countless times just to have this chance but now I don't know if I'll ever make peace with my past!" He looked at Meia again with guilt and fear of rejection in his eyes. Meia could only stare at him with loss of words. When he takes a step to leave, Keith feels Meia wrap her arms around his waist.

She cried, "Don't go!"

Keith is open-mouthed by this before asking, "Why? I kept a secret from you!"

Meia told him, "It doesn't matter! You're not the only one who lost your parents during childhood. But I can't stop thinking about you knowing that every battle fight might be your last, there is too much in my life that I regret! I want to stop the Harvesters as badly as you do! Besides I felt attracted to you from the moment we met, I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt at the time. I do love you, Keith. I'll be at your side no matter what the odds are." Those words struck Keith like a bolt of lightning.

He mumbled, "Meia." Keith grabs her arm to make her let go but instead of leaving, he turns around and holds onto the Dread leader by her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers while keeping his eyes closed. Meia felt a sensation course through her nerves with this passionate kiss she was receiving from Keith. She is at first stunned but relaxes a minute later, the Pexis fragment that's lodged above Keith's left eye socket glows as it triggered all of the good times he had with Katrina while he grew up with her. The memories end after that. Keith parted his lips from Meia's and stares at her and places a hand on her cheek, admiring the softness of her skin.

Keith admitted, "The truth is that I never wanted to be a pilot but a toxicologist."

Meia whispered, "Keith."

Her boyfriend apologized, "Meia, I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you. I'm so sorry!"

She fired back, "I'm sorry too for how I treated you when our journey first started, I never knew how much you suffered until now. I wish there was something I could do." Tears fall from her eyes. It seemed that his story about being a mercenary and not able to hang out with friends or family had unlocked emotions that were buried when she lost her parents. Keith looks at those blue orbs with sympathy. They didn't hear the sound of a camera flash.

Paiway had took a picture of them kissing though she knew that Keith would find out.

'He's lost so much throughout his life yet it's his love for Meia that keeps him going.' Paiway thought.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Barnette was talking to Canis about his life.

He said, "I'm the closest thing that Keith has as a brother. His loyalty to those he cares about is unbreakable he would rather die than betray them. One time he briefly joined forces with Otsdarva because he was confused but when he saw a replay of Otsdarva hurting his mentor, Keith realized that he was being deceived then he power bombed Ostdarva through a table with unimaginable rage. He then picked Katrina up and carried her to the ramp before putting her down. We were in a tag team arena tournament, when she saw what he did to Collared's former rank 1 Lynx and then to him Keith took one last look at his downed opponent before nodding to his mentor, proving that his loyalty lies with her and his friends." Barnette listens with awe and sympathy. She never knew that beneath that shell of his lied a boy curled up in a ball of pain but possessed more loyalty than she could imagine.

Canis continued, "You see, Keith was conflicted every day. He just wanted an enemy to release him from his suffering but another side told him that he would dying a coward's death. These conflicting emotions raged within him constantly even in his sleep, he hasn't told you this but Keith thinks of you and this crew as a family. That's the one word he wanted to hear:acceptance. You could tell just by looking into his eyes." Then they hear the door open. Paiway was walking by the American Lynx's side, pleading him to give the camera back to her.

Keith warned, "Listen up! If you continue to take pictures of Meia and I being together, I will break this camera so you can't use it again. Do you understand?" Paiway nodded without saying a word. The tone of voice that Keith used left no room for argument.

'Paiway just accept the fact that Meia and I love each other.' He mentally pleaded.

The Nirvana's radar picks up an enemy fleet. The pilots scramble to their fighters. Keith changes the weapon layout for this battle. He detaches the WADOU grenade rifle and places the MOTORCORBRA-03 machine gun in Black Dragon's right hand. Black Dragon takes off holding both the Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle and MOTORCOBRA-03 machine gun in each hand. Keith flies by Meia's side and Canis flies by Barnette's. The pilots get a good look at the enemy it's the same Harvest fleet that took out the Melanus fleet even the Harvest flagship was in the formation. To make matters worse, they brought the repaired Spirit of Motherwill and the strongest of all Arms Forts, the Answerer. This is going to be one tough battle.

Jura asked, "Can we win?"

Keith answered, "As long as we fight for what we believe in, protect those we care about and give it our all, I know we can win this!"

Meia commanded, "Jura, you handle A-team, Keith and I will lead B-team along with Canis and Hibiki. Commence attack!"

Canis announced, "Savage Beast in the field. This beast will knock you out right good!" Keith always laughed when his friend said that. The two NEXT pilots told the others that they'd deal with the Arms Forts. If their Intel is correct then Motherwill should still retain the design flaw that it had when the corporation Bernard & Felix Foundation built it. Then the Harvesters did something completely unexpected. A group of cube-types combined to make an evil, demonic version of Vandread Dita, Vandread Meia and Vandread Jura. The Nirvana crew was shocked that their enemy managed to learn something like this even Keith was speechless.

Keith said, "W-what? They learned how to make copies of the Vandreads?" Meia snaps her fellow pilots out of their state of surprise.

Canis cursed, "What the fuck are the Harvesters doing with that kind of firepower?"

Barnette answered, "They really mean business!"

Then the enemy spoke through Pyoro, "Attention, you have no other reason to exist except for parts to be used by us."

Magno asked, "Can you tell us where you're from?"

The mysterious entity furthered, "We are messengers from the planet Earth. You must follow the path you have been given, if you resist then the only alternative is total annihilation."

Ezra wondered, "Earth?"

Amarone replied, "That's where our ancestors, Keith and Canis came from." The voice releases its grip on Pyoro and the white robot sparks and falls to the ground. Magno wonders what is going on that planet.

Canis came up on Keith's cockpit screen, "I can't believe it, man. We've been fighting our own planet this whole time!"

Keith hangs his head low but managed to speak, "It also means that some people are still living on that poisoned world." The Nirvana fighters resume their battle with the Harvesters.

Keith and Canis managed to disable Spirit of Motherwill but the Answerer was proving to be an annoying enemy. Every time they would try to close in and cut the Arms Fort down, it would use its Assault Armor to keep them at bay.

Barnette fires a salvo of ECM missiles that emit extremely powerful jamming signals at the Answerer, knocking it offline for an hour and a half at most. Once again Keith encounters more soul fused NEXTs. This time it was two members of the ORCA Brigade, Julius and Malzel.

Malzel's NEXT is a two legged heavy model so it had strong defense but one drawback is that it made it slow in terms of speed. The weaponry it had, however, made up for its lack of agility. Keith didn't have much trouble dealing with Malzel but Julius was more challenging. Then Keith's head mounted display in his helmet picks up another enemy NEXT signature. It was Black Heart. It seemed that Adam used a stealth system to sneak in undetected before deactivating it. He is attacking Meia but not on his watch.

Keith instructed, "Canis, I leave Julius to you. I want some personal time with Adam Archer." Canis followed his order and fights Julius. Keith activates Black Dragon's overed booster to speed his way toward Meia's location.

When Black Heart prepares to fire its back-mounted chain gun it gets hit by a blue beam of energy.

Both Meia and Adam heard a voice screaming, "Get away from her!" When Adam turns around he sees a familiar black Armored Core turning off its overed booster.

He gasped as he looked into those glowing red eyes, "Black Dragon? But it can't be! Grr, he's back!" Black Dragon kicks its foe into a nearby asteroid.

Keith said, "I vowed to protect you, Meia and this crew. My loyalty to those I care about is unwavering." His smiling face showed up on her Dread's screen.

Meia smiled, "Keith."

Then the American teen's face grew serious, "Meia, leave Adam to me. You go and help your comrades." She heads out to do what he said.

'Come back to me safely, Keith.' Meia thought with a sad look on her face.

Black Heart climbs out of the impact crater on the asteroid, Adam is still shocked that Keith is still alive.

Wasting no time, Keith puts the machine gun on Black Dragon's left hip and pulls out the 07-Moonlight beam saber, placing the Karasawa Mk 3 in the left hand.

Keith asked, "Ready to face the Demon of Hell, Adam?" Black Dragon speeds toward the enemy NEXT with evil intentions!

To be continued...

A/N: Chapter 12 done. Don't worry the battle will continue in the next chapter. Well, it looks like that Adam Archer has crossed paths again with a bloodthirsty Keith Oswell.

Who will prevail?

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 13

Vader 23A.


	14. Chapter 13 lemon

Chapter 13: Keith Oswell vs. Adam Archer

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or the Armored Core games, just my OC and his NEXT.

Vandread Raven

The Dread pilots struggle in their battle against the Harvest fleet, Meia manages to destroy a sea urchin. She commanded, "All Dread fall back immediately. We'll meet the Nirvana on the planet's surface."

One pilot alerted, "Meia! Enemy closing in from 11 o'clock!" Fakedread Meia closes in but she avoids it. Jura has her own problems dealing with Fakedread Jura.

She grunted, "You won't beat me that easily you fake!" Dita's also in the same situation with Fakedread Dita, Meia distracts it from the redhead then suddenly the red colored Fakedread comes out of nowhere and slices off her Dread's left wing. She spirals out of control luckily the delivery ship catches her.

Gascogne ordered, "All units head to the planet. We'll lose them in there."

Meia covered a wound in her shoulder while apologizing, "Gascogne, I'm sorry!" Nearby Black Dragon dukes it out with Black Heart.

The two NEXTs exchange gunfire and blows with none gaining the upper hand. Frustration sets in as Adam did everything he could think of but no matter how much damage he dishes out on Black Dragon, the machine's amazing regenerative power kicks in, closing the holes in less than a second. He didn't expect this. He still thought Keith's Armored Core wasn't upgraded if he only knew that Black Dragon had undergone a metamorphosis 9 months ago. Keith's aggressive fighting style becomes even more brutal when he begins swinging the 07-Moonlight beam saber with speed unheard of, he destroys Black Heart's grenade rifle.

Canis fires a barrage of missiles at Julius annihilating her NEXT and in turn freeing her soul he receives the order to retreat. Keith receives it as well, he wanted to kill Adam Archer and make him pay for his crimes. Adam has no idea of how much pain he's caused Keith.

Keith growled, "I must retreat for now, Adam! But don't think for one minute that I'm not done with you prick!" He puts the 07-Moonlight back into its holding place and fires up Black Dragon's boosters. He was steaming on the inside he wondered why Gascogne gave the order to fall back but he still obeyed the order, he didn't want to get demoted from second in-command of the Dreads. The fighters and both NEXTs enter a gas planet's atmosphere and put their shields up. The Harvesters follow but after witnessing Fakedread Meia and a Seed Ship being crushed by the planet's immense gravity, the two other Fakedreads head back and wait for their victims outside the gas giant. The Dreads return to the Nirvana and land, the mechanics automatically begin working on them for repairs. Jura sits near a wall with her legs held up to her face. She, along with Dita, heard the hovering of a stretcher with Meia on it. Some shrapnel tore through the shoulder padding she wears fortunately the cut isn't deep.

Meia said in a tired voice, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Then they hear canopies opening up and lifting wires lowering.

Dita turns to see Keith and Canis getting off the lifting wires and remove their helmets, there was some sweat on their foreheads though they wiped it off.

Jura sobbed, "I can't take this anymore! I can't stand picking fights we can't win!"

On the bridge the occupants can hear the sound of metal being compressed by the atmospheric pressure.

In the engine room the Pexis was flashing a pink color from an unexpected power build up.

Duero attempts to treat a cut on Barnette's arm but she swats it away.

Duero said, "Let me treat your injury."

Barnette retorted, "I don't need the help of a man! In case you have forgotten I still don't trust you!"

The doctor remained unfazed, "Before then I was your prisoner but now I'm your doctor and if I don't treat you, your injury may become infected."

Keith stops by the infirmary after getting a bottle of cold water from the cafeteria. He checks on the condition of Meia and Barnette. With every battle Keith and Meia's relationship grows stronger, Meia can still feel the air of sorrow looming over him, she begins to think of some way to help him forget his pain but didn't know how at the moment.

Dita comes to the infirmary with urgency.

She said, "Doctor, we need some kind of medicine to help make everyone feel better."

Duero replied, "I'm sorry, Dita but I think medicine won't help with this kind of situation."

Dita's heart sank, "But everyone is saying that it's pointless."

Paiway gave into her fear, "That's right! They're saying it is the end of the road for us. They said we should've ran away when we had the chance!"

Keith finally snapped, "Enough! I will not stand here and give up hope. You may allow some mechanical ass wipes hurt your morale but I won't!" For as long as they have known him, the crew hasn't seen such fire in his eyes.

In the hanger Hibiki is formulating a plan that's never been done before. He sneezes on Pyoro's screen.

He said, "That's disgusting!"

Hibiki replied, "Oh, shut up. Well, Pyoro do you think it'll work?"

The white robot explained, "I'm afraid it won't. Although it's true that this planet is about to turn into a star, it is impossible to carry out this mission all by yourself." Another plan down the tube! Hibiki starts to think up another plan while Pyoro only sighed at his attempts.

Canis talks to Gascogne about a delivery order for Savage Beast's ranged weaponry out on the battlefield. He gives her a card to download the data onto a hand-held register computer. She slides it down for confirmation then gives it back to him.

Back at the hanger Hibiki views over the plan, "Okay if we combine the gas masses and the Pexis, we'll be able to ignite the planet we are fine up to that point. Now the question is how we'll be able to escape in time without being caught in the explosion once nuclear fusion starts in the core?" He gets a negative response, in a reaction to this Hibiki starts rubbing his fist against the robot indicating that he's tired of the robot's negativity.

BC comes up onto the platform and suggested, "Have you considered using boosters? I'm sure you will be able to build one out of spare parts we have."

Pyoro cried, "We've added it to our calculations but we are still 20 seconds short." Then they hear Dita's voice over the intercom system.

She said, "Hello? Can you hear me? I know you're feeling depressed however, you can't let that stop you. I know that we all die someday but that's the point of life, right? Living it to the fullest? So I don't want anyone to be sad and I you need to look into your hearts and find hope! We'd be dying a coward's death if we gave up now! So please don't give up now!" Dita starts to cry, hoping they heard her plea.

Hibiki smirked, "You idiot."

Dita wipes the tears from her eyes and continued, "I won't give into my fear and Keith won't either. So find the courage and fight your fears."

Keith walks into the room she was in and places a hand on her shoulder; the Dread pilot looks up to see him smiling before heading over to the intercom machine.

He said, "Listen everyone, I know what the horrors of war can do to your mind but I managed to keep my sanity throughout my battles and I know you can do the same. We're fighting a new enemy who has no sense of honor or respect towards life. We're not fighting for pride, superiority or personal interests but to prevent extinction of the human race. We're fighting for our right to exist. I will face anyone that doesn't value life. This will be the time where thriving planets stand in one voice and say 'We will not submit to your rule! We won't go down without a fight.' We're going to live on we're going to survive. Today, this battle will mark as a turning point in our war against planet Earth!" He ends the speech, praying that the crew will accept his and Dita's morale speech. He embraces Dita in a hug to let her cry. At this point he had his gloves off to stroke Dita's hair, feeling how soft and silky it is after a full minute of crying Dita looks at him with happiness as he allowed her to let out her sadness.

She smiled, "Thank you, Keith." He silently nods at her compliment

He lets out a small chuckle, "You are one of the most precious people to me, Dita. Your positive attitude can lift anyone's spirit. You and the others have healed a part of my shattered soul and for that I thank you, Dita. I have always thought of you as a little sister I never had." The redhead puts on a bright smile for that acknowledgement.

Pyoro said, "Nope, still impossible." Another plan is about to be scrapped.

Hibiki growled with a tick mark and grinding his teeth, "Would you shut up with that? Nothing is impossible!"

Meia asked, "How about using my Dread? That should solve your speed problem, I trust that you managed to figure out the next step?" Hibiki smirks at that.

Jura slides up the hanger door and purred, "Here you are. You are gravely mistaken if you think you can hide secrets from me. You should know by now that I have a keen eye for finding things interesting." There was a bit of a seductive tone in her voice.

When Keith and Dita walk out of the room they see that their speech had restored the crew's morale. They rush to the hanger to see Barnette, Hibiki, Jura, Meia and Canis going over Hibiki's plan.

Jura said, "About time you showed up."

Hibiki added, "Don't just stand there, you are part of the master plan and no slacking off either!" Dita nods happily and with a slight blush on her face.

Keith advised, "I won't do anything stupid but I must warn you, I don't want any outside interference during the operation to transform this planet into a star. I need 100% focus in my battle with Adam so don't get in my way."

Meia replied, "Come back safely, Keith. You are a valiant member of this crew." The NEXT pilot gives her a thumbs-up.

Canis joined in, "Hey Keith, I'll keep any soul fused NEXTs away from you during your dogfight."

Keith smiled, "Thanks, Canis. I appreciate that! Now let's go out there and teach those tin cans a lesson they'll never forget!" As Meia powers up her Dread, Keith hovers to her open canopy.

The blue-haired woman asked, "What is it?"

Keith told her, "I've asked Parfet to install the updated AMS on your Dread as well."

Meia wondered, "Why?"

He assured, "It's a good system, it will increase your reaction time. Try it out! I'll be busy fighting Adam so I won't be able to come to your rescue every 2 seconds." He backs away from the craft, "Don't die out there, Meia. I'd never forgive myself if you did!" Keith hops into Black Dragon powering it up and heads out before the others.

Hibiki straps himself in his seat as he readies the Vanguard for takeoff.

Then Dita contacts him.

She said, "Excuse me, Mr. Alien."

Hibiki growled, "What is it now? I already explained the mission to you, didn't I?"

Dita shook her head, "It's not that! I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you'll visit my room after this battle is over."

The young Tarak groaned, "Can we talk about this later?"

The redhead demanded, "No! Promise me now!"

Hibiki sighed, "Sure."

She smiled, "Well, thank you. I'll be waiting."

The pilot sighed again, "Oh, brother." Then grew a confident smirk, "Time to go kick some ass!" He takes off, followed by the other Dreads.

Dita, Barnette and Meia fly down to the center where the gas planet's core is while Hibiki combines with Jura's craft to make Vandread Jura.

Belvedere informed, "Vandread Jura is in position."

Magno nodded, "Hm. Begin the operation!" Vandread Jura puts up its shields around the entire planet. Dita, Meia and Barnette fire their individual Dreads' lasers at the core, causing it to contract and heat up. Hibiki keeps an eye on the progress.

He stated, "All we need to do is make the core hot and dense enough, around 27 million degrees Fahrenheit, for nuclear fusion to start!" Close by, Black Dragon encounters Black Heart again.

'Time to finish this!' Keith thought.

The black NEXTs draw their respective beam sabers before locking them in combat. Adam is now furious to see that Keith is still alive after their previous encounter.

He yelled, "What can you possibly hope to achieve besides getting in my way? Why didn't you be a good little boy and die?"

Keith fired back with burning hatred, "Death wasn't ready for me, that's why! Though I promise you that he's ready to take your soul down into the depths of hell where you belong!" Black Heart fires a round from its rebuilt grenade rifle but gets countered by Black Dragon's Karasawa Mk 3 laser rifle. The two speed by each other with only light from the clashing beam sabers as indicators where they are. Suddenly a swarm of missiles come toward Black Dragon but the NEXT dodges them with no difficulty, when Keith looks at the one responsible for it he sees that it was Vora Nork.

Before the enemy could gain another missile lock Savage Beast comes to Black Dragon's aid. The tiger striped Armored Core fires both its assault and laser rifle at Nork to make it back off. Adam uses the distraction to escape.

Canis said, "Keith, I'll keep Vora Nork busy. You go on and face Adam Archer. Find him, kill him and show him what happens when you pick a fight with the Demon of Hell!" Black Dragon gives chase to Black Heart.

Soon enough he spots it hiding behind an asteroid, much to Keith's annoyance. So his Armored Core fires its OGOTO grenade cannon obliterating the space rock.

Keith spoke with venom, "Not this time, Adam! You're not going to hurt Meia or any other innocent people again. I won't let you!" Black Dragon puts the Karasawa Mk 3 into its holder, a series of magnetic clamps hold it in place. Then the heat whip is extended then the black NEXT accelerates to its enemy. Oh Keith has waited a long time to get in full measure of retribution against Adam for all the atrocities that the terrorist had committed against Keith and made his life a living hell.

Savage Beast places the assault rifle on its right hip and pulls out the beam saber. Canis weaves through the missiles and cuts off one of Nork's arms. Retreating to a safe Canis switches to both multi-chain missile launchers and locks onto Vora Nork. Gaining a 10-lock max, Savage Beast unleashes a huge barrage of missiles at his opponent. The projectiles hit home, obliterating the blue-white NEXT. Then Canis decides to keep some of the cube-types away from Vandread Jura.

On the Nirvana's bridge Belvedere stated, "3 minutes until the pressure crushes us. Please proceed with the procedere."

Meia said, "Roger that. Parfet, it's time!"

In the engine room Parfet cried, "Alright we're going for it! Energy reverse!" She and some of her fellow engineers throw a few switches, this opens up hidden hatches on the Nirvana's wings and release excess Pexis crystals into the surrounding atmosphere of the planet. The flashing pink light emitted by the Pexis gradually subsides then finally returns to its normal blue appearance.

Belvedere told Mango the good news, "The Pexis' power level is returning to normal!" The Harvesters don't let up their attack of Vandread Jura despite Canis' efforts to minimize the damage. There is simply too many. Eventually the planet's core ignites.

Amarone spoke out, "They did it! Nuclear fusion has started!" That was their cue to leave.

Magno yelled, "We've got to get out of here! Bart, turn the ship around now!" The helmsman did just that. The three Dreads evacuate as well.

Meia screamed, "Dita, from here on out, don't slow down for one second!" A flare follows them and quickly starts catching up to them Hibiki separates from Jura and combines with Meia's Dread to form Vandread Meia.

Hibiki exhaled, "That was close."

Meia joked, "If we hadn't combined, I would not be able to hear any more of your wise cracks."

Hibiki smirked, "I can say the same thing. Let's go!" Meia nods and the Vandread grabbed Dita's craft with its talons, doubling its speed. Now it's pretty much a race between the Nirvana and its fighters and the flare. The star changes color from green to yellow as its surface expands and increases in temperature, the Nirvana's shields weaken considerably without warning. One possibility is that the energy from the flare was too much for the shields and they weakened. The ship enters an asteroid field where Keith and Adam are fighting in.

Magno asked, "What the hell have you got us into?"

Bart answered, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

BC hops into an empty bridge control console and ordered the bridge bunnies to switch the ship's thrusters to manual control and synchronize them with Bart's movements. A chasing Seed Ship crashes into a nearby asteroid making it glow bright orange, the pirate ship is getting dangerously close to it. Bart just panics and before they collided with the space rock Celtic presses a button that saves them as the Nirvana does a barrel roll to avoid collision. BC and the others stare at her with silence.

'About time.' They thought.

They see Black Dragon and Black Heart speed past the observation window as the pilots play a game of cat and mouse. They see sparks coming from Adam's NEXT; this meant that Keith has managed to cause damage.

Keith shouted, "Come here, you heartless piece of shit!"

Adam replied, "You can't stop me! You are histoy, Keith. History!" Vandread Meia closes in on the Harvest flagship then Hibiki feels a hand on his shoulder.

Meia said, "I leave the rest to you. Make sure to come back."

Hibiki answered, "Right."

The Dread leader nodded, "Dita, begin phase 4!"

Dita smiled, "Roger!" Hibiki combines with the blue Dread to create Vandread Dita. The machine's shoulder cannons come off its back and combine to form a javelin. It charges up and Vandread Dita throws it like an athletic pro. The weapon enters the enemy flagship wrecking havoc in the interior before coming out of the other side the flagship explodes taking any nearby units with it. But their victory is short lived when they see the vessel come out the smoke, badly damaged but still functional.

Ezra gasped, "No way!"

Magno asked with a twitching eyebrow, "They are persistent, aren't they?" The flare envelops Vandread Dita and all contact is briefly lost before it comes out, glowing orange from the intense heat and plows through the Harvest flagship, delivering the final coup de grad with one of its bladed gauntlets. This deathblow is all that is needed to cause the final explosion, signifying the star's birth.

The captain admired the scene and said, "Ah, this makes a long life worth while. I never dreamed that I'd be here to witness the exact moment a new star is born!" The newly fledged star's color settles at blue-white, averaging a surface temperature of 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It enters the main-sequence phase as it begins to fuse hydrogen into helium at its core.

Vandread Dita hovers above it. Inside the cockpit Dita's swaying arms hit Hibiki as she lets out happy cheers. Adam spots the motionless machine and targets it with its Kojima rifle. He fires a shell and it screams toward Vandread Dita but suddenly Black Dragon gets in its line of fire and takes the hit. When the fireball cleared the entire crew sees two beams of light shielding Black Dragon. The NEXT's eyes glow red as it spreads the beams of light to reveal them as a pair of...dragon wings.

Keith shouted, "Behold the power of Black Dragon! Now, Adam you will see why I've been dubbed the 'Demon of Hell!' You took my parents away from me you even killed Katrina, the first love of my life. You have no idea of how much pain and suffering you have caused me. Now it's your turn to suffer!" With a single flap of its wings, Black Dragon zeroes in on its target with the 07-Moonlight poised to strike. Adam fired another round from the Kojima rifle but the NEXT's Primal Armor deflects it. The terrorist could only gasp as the black Armored Core neared then with a scream of pure rage; Keith drives the beam saber into Black Heart's chest and into the cockpit, slightly missing his intended target. He pulls the 07-Moonlight out and stops his attack for a moment as Black Heart sparks. Keith points his machine's weapon at the enemy's neck.

He growled, "You have no remorse over who you kill, you hurt innocent people just to satisfy your goddamn ego. Understand? You have no heart!"

Adam evilly laughed, "So what? Your parents died ungracefully and I relished every moment of it."

Keith announced in anger, "They're waiting for you now!" Black Dragon does a swift spin with its beam saber effectively cutting the enemy NEXT in half, "Burn in hell!" Keith hears a gurgling scream from Adam as his machine explodes, taking him with it. Keith watches the explosion from a few feet away. Keith finally got his revenge! Keith's finally got his retribution! He felt a deep sense of satisfaction somewhere in his heart.

Canis just arrived back and whistled at the sight, "Whew, man Keith. You were dead serious about killing Adam. What was going through your head during that fight?"

Keith answered, "How about inflicting punishment, inflicting pain, shutting the terrorist up and make him suffer? Everyone must pay for the crimes they commit during a war! Now let's take out the Answerer!" They first fire their ranged weapons to destroy the missile launchers before cutting off nearly all of the support fins, then released a charged up shot from their laser rifles to destroy the behemoth. The massive explosion demolishes the Spirit of Motherwill as well. They retrieve Vandread Dita and land in the hanger.

As Hibiki comes out of his Vanguard he spots Dita, Jura and rest of the crew welcoming him and the NEXT pilots back. He slips and lands on the platform, only to be picked up by Jura. Hibiki is so tired that he can barely keep his eyes open.

Jura said, "You were amazing out there!" She starts kissing him much to Dita's jealousy.

Dita screamed, "Hey! Stop that!"

Jura asked, "What's your problem? I was only thanking him!"

Dita pulls Hibiki further away from the blonde, "Mr. Alien still has to fulfill a promise he made." The rest of the crew look on with amusement as the two Dread pilots fight over Hibiki. Canis stands by Barnette, the Lynx got out of his machine before Hibiki did. He just loves having company after a hard mission he considers it as a way of calming his nerves. Then the alarms go off.

Pyoro yelled, "We got a problem!"

Jura snapped back, "Go away! Can't you see we are busy here?"

The white robot said, "There's no time for that. Take a look at this." His face changes to a projection screen, "Earth has just discovered that the Nirvana has destroyed one of its flagships. In a reaction to this, they have directed other flagships from different solar systems and are preparing to strike Mejale and Tarak!"

Jura groaned, "There's five of them?"

Barnette asked, "What are we going to do now? We were barely able to get rid of one."

Hibiki declared, "What is wrong with you? Are you going to shrivel up in fear? This means we'll have to fight harder and make sure Earth doesn't win the war! Right?"

Dita nodded, "Right!" They hear the canopy of Black Dragon opening up and Keith steps out then jumps onto the platform.

He takes off his helmet as he walks down the stairs with a series of thuds from his boots. The crew gives him room to walk past them. Meia watches him leave, staring at that bleak face. Keith gets out of his g-suit and boots, putting on some normal clothes and socks and takes off his circlet. The 16-year old puts on his shoes and walks out into the garden area, standing close to the railing. He hears the sound of footsteps approaching his location Keith turns around to see Barnette walking up to him.

Barnette said, "So the man who killed your parents and mentor is dead."

Keith replied, "But that won't bring them back will it?" His dark green-haired friend knew that he was struggling to hold back the tears.

She offered, "If it'll make you feel better, we will give your parents a funeral when we get back to Mejale. You're not alone anymore, Keith. You can think of us as your new family. That is if you let us."

The teenager looked at her with shock before saying, "Yes." The tears start falling out of his eyes. Barnette hugs him, allowing Keith to cry his heart out. That entire pint up sorrow that was buried inside him gets let out finally. After crying his heart out, Keith gives Barnette a smile before heading to his room to rest. When he enters he sits on the bed, releasing a big sigh. His control panel buzzes he knows only one person would visit him.

He said, "Come in, Meia." The door slides open to reveal the Dread leader, she had a sympathetic look on her face. She now had a way to help Keith forget his pain. She locks the door and sits on the bed along side him.

She cried, "So Adam is dead." Keith silently nods.

He let out a sad laugh, "Ha ha, yeah. Barnette told me that the crew will give my parents a proper funeral once we arrive at Mejale but I don't know if I will be able to walk on the surface." He is silenced of any further conversation by a kiss from Meia.

When their lips parted Keith asked, "Meia, what are you doing?"

Meia answered, "I want to help you forget your sadness." The U.S. NEXT pilot gives into his passion. Meia removes her circlet and places it on Keith's nightstand.

(Okay, here I go. Lemon time so if you are not of the proper age to view this, then leave immediately. If you are of the proper age then read on. Enjoy.)

Meia gives Keith another deep kiss, this one with more passion. A blush appears on both of their cheeks as they kissed. Keith licked Meia's lips, begging for entrance. She gladly responds and opens her mouth their tongues played with each other then the two pilots separate from their breathtaking kiss. They looked into each other's eyes to see love in them. Keith removes the chest and shoulder padding then proceeds to unzip her flight suit and pulls it down to her waist. He sees that Meia's breasts were just right for her height and build; she even had some impressive muscles on her body especially on her stomach but nothing hideous. He reaches out and touches them; they felt incredibly soft. Meia gasped at the feeling of Keith's hands on her breasts it sent a shiver down her spine. She never knew that a man touching a woman's breasts could be so arousing. He rubs them gently causing the Dread leader to moan softly. Meia removes Keith's shirt to reveal his muscular chest, she rubs it feeling the warm and soft skin against her hands. Keith then licked Meia's right nipple making her moan louder fortunately the entire crew was asleep at this hour so there was hardly a chance of someone coming to investigate where the noise is coming from and they also respected the black-haired American's privacy. Keith removes her boots and the rest of her suit, leaving her completely nude. He stares at her naked body it had all the right swells and curves. Seeing Keith stare at her made Meia blush harder.

Keith chuckled, "Sorry about that, it's just that I've never seen a woman naked before. I am disciplined enough to know that even Katrina wouldn't let a man see her naked when she was like taking a shower otherwise she would punch that guy's lights out. Believe me, Katrina's punches felt you were getting hit by a brick wall."

Meia discards his pants and underwear before the two lovers lay on the bed, he thrusts two fingers into her vagina, causing Meia to scream in pleasure. He pulls his fingers out of her hot, wet core and licked the juices off his fingers it tasted like cherry. He continued this for about a minute then Meia came. She pants from her orgasm and spots Keith's fully erected member.

The Lynx scratched the back of his head, "It happens."

Meia decided that it was her turn to pleasure him. She rolls them over and places his cock in between her breasts and started to message it, Keith groaned in ecstasy. He didn't know that his lover could be this bold. Of course, she has never tried this with a male before. She messaged his member faster until he came over her breasts.

He said, "That was something I can't explain. Are you ready?" The 19-year old nods and lays on her back and parted her long, slender legs. Keith gets in between them and slowly pushed his penis into her vagina, Meia gasped as she felt her walls stretch in order to accommodate his member. Then he encountered her barrier this meant one thing.

He asked, "Is this your first time?"

Meia answered, "Yes. With a male, of course. Remember I come from a planet populated only by females."

Keith nodded, "Okay. I'll be gentle this is my first time as well. This may hurt at first."

Meia braced herself as he broke her barrier with a quick thrust, she yelps at the pain but to her it felt like a bee sting. Keith stops, giving her the time to calm down and get used to him being inside her. Then she feels an ache in her stomach.

She said, "I need you to move your hips now, Keith." Keith followed her request and applied slow thrusts into her, Meia relished in the sensations that were hitting her nerves. The pleasure is so new to her yet it felt natural. She looks up to see that Keith remained true to his word. He was being very gentle to her body and her directly. He doesn't want to hurt her because it would make Keith feel guilty. Meia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a passionate kiss while making him come closer, this allowed her breasts and nipples to touch his chest further adding to the pleasure they were both experiencing. Keith switches positions and now Meia was on top. She lowered herself and moaned louder as she once again impales herself over his member. She begins to thrust up and down while holding onto his shoulders. Keith rubbed her breasts making Meia moan in absolute bliss. Normally a Mejalian making love to a man would be called a traitor but Meia gave up on her teachings about what men were thought to be. She no longer believes that all men were barbaric; Canis told her that the men from his and Keith's universe were different in terms of personality, hobbies and so forth. Meia felt Keith's member hit her g-spot, sending their pleasure through the roof. Keith holds onto her hips as they continued their intimate experience. They soon felt that they've reached their limit.

Keith said, "Meia, I'm going to..."

She replied, "Me too!" They both scream out their orgasm at the same time. Meia felt Keith release his seed it warmed her insides like nothing else would and felt unbelievable. It coated her walls sending waves of ecstasy through her body. Keith felt Meia's vagina milking his penis and it felt extraordinary, he swore he could feel his feet twitch from the sensation. Keith looked up to see the blushing face of Meia Gisborn. He always thought she looked cute when she blushed. Once their orgasm died down, Meia collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily. She looked at his deep blue eyes with a smile. She gives him a passionate kiss. From Keith's perspective, he felt whole again after having sex with the Dread leader. The same thing can be said about Meia as well. Making love to Keith helped her in forgetting some sad memories of her alone in the slums of Mejale.

Keith cried, "My goodness, that was absolutely incredible. Thank you, Meia. I won't forget this."

Meia said, "You were incredible as well, Keith. I never felt anything like that in my life." Keith pulls the bed covers over them and they both let the grogginess of sleep take over. They held each other close. Besides having sex, the battle made them completely exhausted.

'Man, what a disgusting list of body parts Earth is after. First it was blood components, then the spinal cord, then human skin and now reproductive organs. What will they think of next?' Canis thought before he went sleep.

A/N: Well, chapter 13 complete. This concludes the first stage of Vandread Raven.

How was the lemon? To be honest, this was my first lemon so I won't accept any negative responses.

The battle between Keith and Adam had a little swearing but that's one reason why this story is rated M, right? I'll do more lemons in future M rated stories.

Read and review.

Stick around for Vandread Raven: The Second Stage.

Vader 23A.


End file.
